The Loser's Club
by Namjr
Summary: Two of Cupid's rejects have found each other, can Harmony handle the results.
1. The First Meeting

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch. 1 

~~~

I Disclaim.

Pilar's heart felt full at the sight before her. 

Miguel and Charity were dancing closely on the basketball court/dance floor in the backyard of their newly repaired home. Now, that Charity was back to her old self, their relationship was as strong as ever, and their wedding was eminent.

 Pilar caught sight of Theresa and Ethan along with Gwen talking by the door to the kitchen, and felt the tears of joy fall on her cheek. Had Gwen not found the original tape from the Crane security camera, that revealed Rebecca as the murder, Theresa would be on death row right now. Although Theresa and Ethan were nowhere close to reconciliation, she was free and almost back to her normal behavior or as normal as Theresa can be.

The most joyous news however had to be that if Sheridan. Seeing her son and his fiancée laughing as they sat underneath the tree, made all the sadness Pilar had felt just fade away. Not only had she been living in Bermuda with no recollection of who she was she had unknowing found Antonio, and talked him into returning him to his family.  

The only downside to the return was Antonio or, Brian, as he likes to be called now, feelings for Sheridan. Pilar had seen the look in her oldest sons eye when Luis and Sheridan had their reunion, and while she didn't have her memory back she was clearly in love with Luis. Leaving poor Brian out in the cold, and he relationship with Luis was already rocky, but being in love with his fiancée seemed to push the brothers back past any progress they ever made.   

As worry about her son began to cloud her mood, Pilar instinctively began looking out for Brian, but she couldn't find and wondered where he was.

Brian wasn't enjoying himself, he was glad to be back with his family, but nothing that happened made up for the fact that the woman he was planning a future with was his brother's not so dead fiancée. Stepping away from the happy scene in his mother's back yard Brain began walking towards the woods behind the house and up the little hill to a spot that overlooks the train yards. So focused in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice the girl sitting by a tree. 

"Go away."

At the sound Brian looked at the girl and recognized her as a Bennet, it was a hard feat considering the last time he saw any Bennet kids they were under ten years old, and covered in mud, but the Bennet kids had eyes that just haunted you. "Little Kay Bennet?" 

Kay looked up form her position on the floor and stared at the intruder. She couldn't really make out his face in the dark, but he was tall and broad shoulder like her dad, but his voice reminded her of Luis' and Miguel's, but she knew it was any of those people. They probably hadn't even noticed that she had left the spare of the moment party to celebrate the Lopez-Fitzgerald's' recent trend of good luck. Getting up form her seat under the tree Kay steeped into the moonlight and found herself looking at Antonio, Miguel's oldest brother. "I'm not in the mood to speak to a Lopez-Fitzgerald, so run along back to the party."

"Well if it helps I don't think anyone but my mother considers me a Lopez-Fitzgerald." Brian seated himself across from Kay, and watched as she digested his words. 

"Fine, I guess you can stay." Kay retook her seat and went back to staring out at the darkening summer sky. 

"So, can I ask why you aren't at the party?" Brian had tried to stay quiet, but she had this sad defeated look on her face that was similar to one Theresa would get when she was little and Luis would tell her that fairy tales weren't real, and just as he was younger he wanted to remove the look. 

Kay drops her head from the sky and returns it to Antonio." No, you can't, if you're going to stay here the first rule is that you can't speak." "You sound just like him, and I don't want to hear his voice." 

"Who's him?" Brian was going to drop the conversation, but now he has intrigued, he remembered when he was younger how Kay would always be running around his house he had always thought she had a crush on Luis, and the idea of someone to commiserate with was drawing fast appeal. 

Kay gave a frustrated sigh and blew some fallen hair out of her face." You know who him is, everyone in town knows, except for my deluded boyfriend Reese and the object of my affection a.k.a your stupid brother Miguel." She glared at Antonio, when she saw the look of confusion on his face. "God, you're as clueless as your brother, did Pilar have any smart kids?" 

Brian straightens at Kay obvious anger and thought back on his time in Harmony this past two months, and sure enough she was right. Whenever he had saw he little brother he had been accompanied by two females Charity and Kay, and both girls had looks of love adoration on their faces. " Paloma was pretty bright." 

Kay laughs at his attempt at humor. " Well admitting you have a problem is the first step to fixing it." 

The smile that lit her face was what got him, he would do anything she wanted if she would just keep smiling like that." Thanks, I'm sure with your help, I can conquer my stupidity." She laughs again, but her face once again takes on a sad look. "What's wrong?"

Kay had been holding the tears and emotion inside, refusing to cry and give Miguel anymore of her tears, but the simple question was her undoing. "What's wrong is that I fell in love with my best friend, only he waited forever to try to ask me out, and right before he was going to he fell in love with this ditzy blond." Kay looks up and sees that she now has he full attention and continues. "Then I find out that the ditz is my cousin, she moves in steals the man I love and basically my life, forcing me to do despicable and horrible things to try to win him, and you know what really pisses me off Antonio?" 

"Call me Brian, but no what?" He had been feeling her pain the entire time she started speaking, and he understood her feelings. 

"Well Brian, I was seating here thinking back to all the things I've done and all the things I've seen and I discovered that he isn't worth it." The thought had occurred to Kay about twenty minutes into her pout, but she didn't want to say it, but it had to be said. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." Kay watched the fascination on his face as he listened to her answer, and she began to wonder why Brian had left his family's party. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Same reason as yours, except replace best friend for brother's amnesiac fiancée." 

Kay nods her head. " Well, welcome to the Loser's club, Brian, membership cards will be handed out at the next meeting." 

"Thanks, so now I'm member what do we do now?" 

" Well, I'm going to change, I've said this before, but this time, I think the I have finally reached the turning point." 

"What's different this time?" 

"Well for one, I'm tired of being Cupid's b****, but mainly I'm just tired of lying to myself." 

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Brian stood up and walked toward the edge of the hill. "I ran from Harmony thinking I would do so much better if I was alone, but I am the same place I would be had I stayed." He feels Kay move beside him, and turns to look down at her. "The truth is it isn't the place, or my family, it's me holding me back." Kay rubs her arms as the cool night air becomes uncomfortable, and Brian takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. "You're right Kay, it's time for a change." 


	2. Grim Acceptance

I Disclaim 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch. 2

~~~

Kay ignored the jolt that went through her body as Brian hands settled over her shoulders, she had too another Lopez-Fitzgerald was not want she needed at all, but she did understand what he was saying. This entire time she had thought that Charity was her problem, the annoying dimwit and her psychic visions had taken almost everything Kay had, but that wasn't true. Miguel had chosen Charity, and although Kay couldn't figure out what he saw in her that was his choice. Kay and her mother had never been really close anyway, so what if Charity had her complete devotion and affection, she never suffered when she did without it before. 

None of it really mattered anyway she had always said that one-day she would leave this dinky town for bigger and better things, just like Brian had. Now standing here beside him she realize that she and he were very similar, they had both been lying to themselves for so long, that it was becoming dangerous, after all she almost lost her life trying to get Miguel, and Brian too looked liked he had hurt himself with his lies. "Yeah, a change is definitely in order, so what are your plans Brian." 

"Well, Mama wants me to stay, but I don't think that's a good idea." Even with Julian dead, he was sure that Alistair wouldn't hesitate to undercover the real reason that he had left Harmony, not to mention that none of his siblings seemed that happy about his return. Truth be told the only person that seemed to be enjoying his company outside his mother and Sheridan was Kay. 

"Why, because of Luis or because of Sheridan?" Kay had seen the look of the 'outcast' in his in eyes, she had seen in her own eyes when she looked in the mirror. 

Brian turned and raised an eyebrow at the directness of Kay's question, but she merely raised an eyebrow in a similar fashion. "A little of both, I don't enjoy being odd man out."

" I never figured you for a quitter, I mean come one you're a Lopez-Fitzgerald, even Theresa didn't give up, and she was more in the hole then your are." "Right now she's down there pregnant just off a murder rap, and trying to get with my brother, her dead husbands ex stepson." Kay grabs Brian's shoulder as he turns away and forces him to face her. "Trust me, I know it hurts like hell to watch someone you care about with someone else, but you can't just run either. " 

"It's simple for you to say, you just a kid, you have your whole life waiting for you…"

"And what you're eighty and at death's door." "I may be only be eighteen, but trust me I have lived quite a life so far, and I known that you can't let them win, and they will win if just roll over and give in." 

 " You're suggesting that I stay in Harmony and just watch the woman I love marry my brother, while he treats me like garbage." 

"I'm suggesting you stop letting other people's opinions color the way you live your life." Kay walks back toward the path leading to the party. " I'm not going to run because I can't have him, you and I have every right to be here." Kay begins walking down the hill.

"You're going to stay aren't you?" Brian ran to catch her arm. "And punish yourself?" 

"Yes, but not to punish myself, but because I'm doing what I want to do where I want to do it, and I don't care about anyone else." "Don't you want that, don't you want to stay and be near your mother again, aren't you tired of running?" Kay sees a small glimmer of hope in his hazel eyes. "Then do it, who knows that woman of your dreams could be right around the corner, but you'll miss her if you run." 

She made a good point, he was tired on running, and he did want to be near his mother again, but he didn't want to fight with Luis. " Sorry, I'm……….." He stopped when he heard her laugh, just off in the distance he could see Sheridan and Luis along with Miguel and Charity were laughing and talking looking more in love with every passing minute, he turned back to Kay and saw that she had also seen the couples. The sad look that she had on the small hill was gone; she now had a look of grim acceptance. She had lost just like he had, but she was still fighting if for nothing else then just her self respect, and he had to admire it, and more importantly he wanted to be like her. " You're right, I'm staying." 

Kat flashes him a winning "I know you would' grin, and rushes into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek and whispers into his ear. " I knew you weren't a quitter." She relaxes as Brain begins to accept the hug and tightened his arms around her. 

"What's going here?" 

Brian and Kay turn and find Luis and Miguel standing at the end of the path. Neither one looked too pleased with the scene the interrupted.

Luis didn't like the way things looked at all. Kay had always had a crush on Miguel, and he knew that tonight would probably hurt her, but he didn't want Antonio taking advantage of her weakness. "I asked what's going on here." 

Kay stepped out of Brain arms and ignores the look of fury Miguel sends her way, as she sees her father and other partygoers joining Luis at the end of the path. " I was just congratulating Brain on his decision." 

"What decision was that Mijo?" Pilar steeped before Luis trying to cut the tension between the two men. 

"I told Kay I decided return to Harmony permanently." He last word was delivered with a definite edge and was being directed to Luis who narrowed his eyes, when Brain had started to speak. " She thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Pilar's eye light up, and she embraced her son. "She's right, I'm so happy Mijo." 

Brian basks in the warmth of his mother's embrace while Kay sends him knowing looks over her shoulder. She mouths the 'I told you so" as she begins walking the rest of the way to the path, and takes her father's arm. "Dad, I'm going to head home." 

Miguel turned and headed toward Kay, looking a little annoyed that she was leaving. "Kay you can't be serious, the party just started." 

" Sorry, Miguel." "I have to get up early tomorrow, I have things to do." Kay watched as a pout begin to form on Miguel's' face and began to wonder what she found so attractive about him in the first place. Kay kissed her fathers cheek, and waved to everyone. "Bye everyone." Kay stops at the gate leading to the front yard, looks at Brian, and gives him a genuine smile. " Welcome home Brian." 

"Thanks Kay." Brian smiles as the girl walks out the yard. He looks down at his mother and smiles. " Well, Miguel was right this party is just getting started, Mama would you like to dance?" 

"Yes, Mijo." Pilar walked down the hill taking his hand with him as he went. 

Miguel watches Antonio and his mother dance, and looks back toward the hill, wondering exactly what happened between his brother and Kay. "I'm watching you Antonio." Miguel whispered to himself.

"So, am I." Miguel turns and sees a knowing look on Luis face, he nods to his brother. " We'll both watch him." 

The agreement made both men watch as Antonio with narrowed eyes.


	3. What did they do?

I Disclaim 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch. 3

~~~

"Ok, now what." Kay asked aloud to her empty room, and wasn't at all surprised when she didn't hear any answers. "Oh great you gave all that good advice and nice little catch phrases to Brian, but when you need answers there's nothing." Getting up off her bed she moved to her dresser and opened the second drawer and removed the large envelope from under her socks, and empty it on her bed.

It was amazing how many colleges accepted her, even with all her absences, and ever-changing GPA. But I guess anything is possible when you test well. Months ago colleges like UCLA, NYU, and Pepperdine would have been seen as safe havens away from the two lovebirds, but now it seemed like they were escape routes, and she couldn't run. Thumbing through the acceptance letters, her eyes catch one that she didn't remember looking at before, Castleton College, she didn't remember applying but here it was an acceptance letter and all the information she needed about housing and financial aid. "Castleton sounds promising." 

Picking up the brochure she looks through it, so intent was her concentration that she didn't hear her door open and someone enter until she felt the bed dip from the additional weight. Lowering the brochure she meets her brother Ethan's smiling eyes. "Ethan."

"Kay." Ethan had tried to stay at the party, but he had been worried about Kay. She had disappeared early into the party, and as soon as she reappeared she had left. Admittedly she seemed happier then when he first saw her, but he knew better then to believe the her mask, he had seen it on his father, and had put it on himself several time in his on and off relationship with Theresa. " Castleton College?" 

Kay lays down the paper and smiles; she knew that he concern was genuine. " Yeah, I'm thinking of going there." 

"What about theses others." Ethan picks up an acceptance letter from Florida State University, and gives her a questioning looking. "I thought you wanted out of Harmony." 

"I did, but then I was talking to Brian and he said something that made me rethink it." 

"Really, what?" Ethan had wondered about the conversation his little sister had had with the lost Lopez-Fitzgerald, but hadn't really given it any thought until she mentioned it. 

"He said, that he left thinking that he would go on to bigger and better things, and he didn't and that maybe it him holding himself back." She shrugs her shoulders. " I was just thinking I can could accomplish what I want anywhere, and here is just as good as anyplace else to do it." 

"Well, then if Antonio if responsible for keeping you nearby, then I own the man something." Hearing Kay's explanation took a huge weight off Ethan's shoulder, after hearing Luis talk about him, he was afraid the prodigal son would be a danger to his sister, but it seems as though he was helpful. 

"You can start by calling him Brian." Kay laughed at the expression on Ethan's face. "Yeah, I guess that was how he distanced himself from Harmony, or maybe he's hiding from the mob, I don't really know." 

"So, Brian was just helping you decide on colleges." 

Kay caught underlying question. " Why, what did you think we were doing?" she narrowed her eyes at the last word. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ethan moved stood and began pacing. "I just wondered, that's all." 

Kay watched through narrow eyes and finally voiced her main suspicion. "You wondered or Luis wondered?" 

"Luis cares about you, and just wanted to make sure that…"

"That what?"

"That you don't start letting your bad habits rub off on an impressionable young girl." Luis got right to the point when he pulled Antonio aside to talk, with Miguel not far behind him.

"That's crazy, we only had a twenty minute conversation, what did you think that I talked her into joining a cult." Brain ran a hand through his hair and stopped to rub his temples. If this is what being home felt like then he was already regretting his decision. A minute after he was finishing dancing with Mama, he brothers cornered him by the punch bowl and asked him about Kay, and none of his answers pleases them. " For future reference it takes at least forty minutes to brainwash someone."  

"That's not funny, you think I didn't notice that Kay left right after your "talk"." Kay hadn't said anything to him the whole time she was here and Miguel knew he brother had something to do with it. " What did you say to her?"

Brian narrowed his eyes at the accusation, Miguel was a little too concerned about someone who was just a friend, and right now he felt more loyalty to Kay then him. Straightens to his full height, he smiled when he saw his little brother step closer to Luis. " We had a normal conversation, things like how are you, and where you working now, nothing that concerns you." 

 "Kay's my best friend, everything about her concerns me."

"Then ask her, because obviously my answers aren't what you're looking for. " Brian grabs his drink and walks off angry and annoyed at his brothers and heads back into the house. "Arrogant little punk." 

"Who's an arrogant little punk?" Brain turn toward the voice and found Theresa sitting at the kitchen table alone.

"No one, what are you doing in here all alone?" 

"Ethan went to check on Kay, Gwen went home, Whitney has a match tomorrow, Chad got called to the studio, and standing for too long hurts my feet. "  

Brian takes the seat across from her. "Oh I'm sorry your friends had to leave, but this gives me the time to talk to you, we haven't had a chance to catch up." 

"Well, I'm pregnant by Julian Crane my dead husband, what are you up to?" Theresa raised an eyebrow and titled her head in a move that Brian swore she got form their mother. 

 "Well, I am currently unemployed and living in a houseboat." 

"Yeah, but what are you going to do now that you're back?" 

" I'll probably look into a job with the new construction company that just moved to town."

 "Oh yeah, I saw their sign Cort something or other?"

"Cortez, I've done some construction work in my time, I shouldn't have a problem getting work." 

Theresa didn't want to bring up his relationship with Sheridan, but she was more then a little curious as to way he was staying, when he talked of nothing but leaving since he arrived. "So what changed your mind about leaving?" 

"Not Sheridan if that's what you're thinking." 

"Then what it couldn't have been the reception you've been getting from Luis and Miguel." Theresa gave a smile that suggested she had know exactly who he had thought was an arrogant little punk.

" Just something Kay said to me." 

"Really, I didn't think Kay said anything beside her usual praises of Miguel." 

"I think Kay is past that stage."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you're not staying hoping that being closer will force some clueless guy that we both know to realize his feelings for you." The question was delivered with a tone that suggested disbelief.

"Ethan, for the last time, I'm staying because Castleton is a good school, and I don't really want to leave Harmony right now."  Kay hits her brother's shoulder. "I want to spend more time with my big brother or at least I did before he started talking about something I told him in confidence." 

Ethan's throws up his hands in defense. "Hey, I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

"I won't, my plans don't include Miguel, and in fact the only Lopez-Fitzgerald I will try to see again is Brian." 

"Why him?"

"Let's just say we have similar interests." 


	4. Women Troubles

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.4

~~~

"My god, Brian O'Leary?" In his twenty-seven years he had been called old, but no one had ever called Gabriel Cortez senile, but he had to be because the last time he saw Brian O'Leary he had high tailing it out of Texas as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"Hey, Gabe." Brian had a feeling that Gabriel would be running the Cortez Construction the older man was always going for bigger and better. " I see you've made president that must be some kind of record."

"Yeah." Moving from around his desk Gabe looks the visitor up and down, noticing that the man is indeed an older version of Brian O'Leary. Smiling at his good fortune Gabe balls up his left hand and delivers a left cross to Brian chin that knocks the man on bottom. 

"What the hell?" Rubbing his chin, and looking up at his attacker and opens in his eyes in surprise when he see the man's smile and his hand extended to help. "What was that?"

"If you remember the reason you left Texas then you remember the reason I had to hit you." Taking his hand he lefts his old friend up and straightens his shirt. "Sorry it was an honor thing." 

"Yeah, I remember honor, and just for the record, I'm sorry about what happened in Texas." 

"Forget it, we're over it, and Danny got married three years ago to a great guy." Gabe motions for him to sit down as he retakes his seat behind the large oak desk. "So, what brings you to Harmony?" 

"It's my hometown." 

Gabe waves an arm to the window." This is your sucky hometown, where none thing ever happens, and they make their living gossiping." 

Brian laughs as he remembers the one and only time he ever talked about his hometown to anyone other them Sheridan. Gabe had been his only friend the first few months after he left Harmony, and the only one to understand him, until he had met Danielle, but that was whole nother story. "Yeah, this it." 

"This is nice little town, but what the hell are you doing here, if I remember correctly you said you never come back what changed your mind?" 

"Someone talked me into visiting and then someone else talked me into to staying." Making sure not to look at Gabe, he looked around the office taking in the décor, modern and simple, just the way he could describe Gabe and all the Cortez's. "So, you looking to hire an old friend?" 

"Oh." Gabe nods. "You're here for a woman aren't you?" Gabe shakes his head and hits the intercom. "Ms. Haynes come in here please."

Gabe shakes a finger. "Fine, I can get you work, but listen to me." "STAY AWAY FROM WHOEVER IT IS YOU'RE AFTER." 

"Calm down, I'm not looking for love, I know how badly I do in that department." 

" Good, I don't want to have to help you escape, again. " Gabe stands and shakes Brian hands and leads him over to the middle-aged woman that entered the office. "Ms. Haynes, this Brian O'Leary, he will be our new foreman for Harmony."

"Actually it's Lopez-Fitzgerald." Brian says at his smiles at the woman. " And I was just hoping for a laborer, you don't have to fire anyone, to put me on the payroll." 

"Nonsense, I can't stand this guy anyway, I'll just transfer him someplace else." Gabe pats hi on the shoulder and points toward the door. "Now, you get Brian all set up, and send him back here, we'll do lunch." 

"Thanks Gabe."

"No problem." Gabe watched as Brain headed out the door following his secretary, and shook his head. "Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald," "Father's lock up your daughters." 

"Kay, we've been looking all over for you." Reese walked into the Book Café and spotted his beloved immediately, they had looked all over town searching for her since early this morning. "Where have you been my love?"

Kay looked at up at the sound of Reese's voice reminded her yet again that she needed to break up with her loving "boyfriend", grimacing at the thought her bad mood is further encouraged when she sees him followed by Charity, Simeon, Jessica, Miguel, and her new brother John. "Well, I've been around Reese, why want do you guys need?" 

"Oh we were just worried about you Kay, you left so early, and that's not like you." Charity took the seat opposite her cousin and watched her with concerned eyes. Kay had been acting strange at least she thought so, but then again she really couldn't judge, she woken up a few weeks ago not really remembering that last months of her life. Taking her hand cousins hand she rubs it in a loving manner, and giver a weak smile. "Are you okay?" 

Fighting the urge to slap her cheery little cousin Kay smiles back. " Yeah, it like I said last night I had things to do." Kay puts her hand over the books she had purchased early that day, not ready to share her plans with any one yet. 

Miguel catches the gesture and moves to get a closer look. " So, what have you been up to?" 

"I've just been preparing for college, and you know getting stuff in order, September is just around the corner, you know."

"Oh, so Kay when are you headed come Fall?" John keeps the questions causal remembering Jessica's instructions not to push Kay, if he wanted a relationship with he. "That is if you don't mind my asking?" 

Kay narrowed her eyes as she caught the small grin that Jessica sent his ways, but decided to let it go. "Castleton College, in fact I signed up for some summer classes." Kay stands and pick sup her books. "In fact I should get home and start my reading." 

"Do you have to leave we haven't had a chance to catch up?" Miguel stood and tried to block her path, and sent her his best puppy dog look. "Please stay?"

"I can't guys." Kay sidestepped Miguel and gave the group a lopsided grin as she made her way to the door, before turning back to look at Reese. " But can you come over a little later Reese, I want to talk to you." 

Reese brightens at the invitation and missed the look of sadness that crossed Jessica's face. "Of course my love."

"Thanks, bye guys." 

"Bye Kay." Kay heard the group say goodbye, but she was focused on the man standing outside the Book Café Brian. 

Smiling she stepped behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey Bri." 

"Kay." Brain had known it was her; he had felt her energy, before he had smelt her watermelon scent. " How it's going?"

"I'm doing well, one day at time." Kay shakes her head in the direction of the Book Café, where Brian can see he little brother and his friends staring intently at him and Kay. "How is the newest member of the club?"

"Employed, in fact here comes my new boss." Brian points behind Kay to the young Latino man walking toward him in a black button down suit. As Gabe gets closer Brian makes the introductions" Kay Bennet, this my boss and friend Gabe Cortez, head of Cortez Construction."

"Gabe, this is…" Brian shook his head trying to figure out how to describe Kay, she wasn't really a friend of his yet, and didn't look like she wanted to be associated at a friend of his brother.

"Don't tell me you forget the lovely woman's name so quickly Brain." Gabe took the woman's hands and kissed, noting how young she was and how she was looking at Brian and vice versa. 

"NO, I haven't, this is Kay Bennet." Brian pushes Gabe away from Kay not liking the look in his friend's eye. "She's friend of mine."

"Is that true Kay, are you a friend of this, this person?" Gabe looked at Brain with barely contained amusement, he knew immediately that this was the woman that talked Brian into staying. "I find it hard to believe that a woman of your beauty and charm would associate with him?" 

"Why not you do." Kay grinned at the playful nature the two men had, Gab was trying really hard to upset Brian and he was doing a great job so far.

"Yes, but I'm his friend as punishment for crimes in another life, alas destined to serves my time." 

"What did you do?" 

" I loved too much." Gabe delivers the line with raised eyebrows and his hand twirling an imaginary mustache, which sent the young lady into a fit of laughter, and even manages to get a grin out of Brian. 

Miguel watched the scene from his seat next to Charity, with narrowed eyes, and began wondering again what was going on between Kay and his brother. He didn't like the way Antonio was constantly around her, and after only hearing a little bit of what happened in Bermuda with him and Sheridan, he didn't trust the man at all. Someone willing to romance a woman with amnesia said very clearly that whatever morals Antonio left Harmony with where no longer in take, and he be damned if he let Kay get taken in by his con. Noticing that everyone had stopped looking outside Miguel looks at Reese, and makes a mental note to warn his friend about his brother. 


	5. Not Again

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.5

~~~

Sitting down at a table at the Book Café Gabe takes in his surroundings. It was a quaint little place, and seemed to be a teen hangout, although he was wondering about the teens he had meet. Brian had introduced the group in the corner to him, he would have been able to pick Miguel out of a line up as Brian's brother they sound alike and even glared the same, after meeting him Gabe was sure of one thing. If Luis was anything like Miguel then Brian had a pretty good reason for leaving, the kid had oozed dislike for his older brother and the blonde on his arm could barley contain his anger. The other kids seemed nice, thought the kid with the palm pilot seemed to ask a lot of questions. 

"So, that was your little brother?" Gabe glanced back and found Miguel staring intently at his brother. "What did you do steal his toy truck?"

"You noticed that problem he has with me too?" Brian tried to carry on a conversation with has brother eyes boring into his back, and starting focusing on Kay's smile, but quickly shook that off. He had enough troubles without getting to close to Kay Bennet. " He and Luis share a brain." "And my younger brother Luis, doesn't really have use for me, and I can't say I blame him. " 

"Well, that Kay was, nice." Gabe smiles at the small blush that covers Brian's face." And she seemed to like you which is rare, considering you're a jerk."

"Bite me." 

"Brian, we thought that was you." Gabe watches as an attractive blonde stops at their table followed by a man that seemed unhappy with finding him here, as the man's narrowed their focus on Brian, Gabe realized that he was meeting the much talked about Luis.

"Hello Sheridan." Brian stands and kisses her cheek and nods to is glaring brother behind her." Luis." 

Gabe stood and took out a near by chair offering it to the woman, and smiling at her companion." Please allow me." 

"Sheridan, Luis this is my new boss Gabe Cortez." "Gabe, this is my brother Luis, and his fiancée Sheridan." Brian retakes his seat as Sheridan seats down and Luis takes a chair from a near by table.

"Oh Brian that's great you got a job, isn't that great Luis?" Sheridan turns her sparkling smile on Luis trying to bridge the gap that she knew she had caused between the brothers. 

"What are you doing?" 

Gabe watches the interaction between brothers and once again understands why Brian left. "I can tell you, your brother will be the foreman on my construction site down on Fifth Street, I'm glad I could get him, he very good." Ignoring the doubtful look on his face Gabe focuses on the woman." So you're engaged, how is it that the Lopez-Fitzgerald men keep meeting the most beautiful women before me?" 

"We don't meet them first Gabe, they just prefer us to you." Brian sent a warning look to Gabe, telling him to back off with his flirting behavior; all he needed was Luis thinking that he and his friends were hitting on Sheridan. 

"Well thank you for the compliment Gabe, what other beautiful women did you meet today, any one I know." Brian sent Gabe a warning look and began shaking his head, but Gabe ignored him.

"No clue, but I met a lovely young woman named Kay." Gabe gave his best smile." Delightful woman, I think I may have lost my heart." 

"You were with Kay again, Antonio?" Luis heard the name and felt his anger rise, he had hoped that his brother would leave Kay alone; she had enough problems without being bothered by his brother.

"No, nothing like that we ran into her as we coming and she leaving." Gabe smiled inwardly as the final piece of the puzzle came together. Brian was trying to keep his contact with Kay a secret, because his brothers didn't like whatever was going on. " Yes, lovely woman, in fact this town is full of lovely woman, it must be the drinking water." Gabe notices the time and stands." I must go, it was a pleasure meeting you two." Gabe throws some bills down on the table and nods to the group. "Brian I see you at the site on Monday, have nice night." 

"See ya, Gabe." "So how are you guys today?" 

"Antonio, I don't think it's a good idea for you to send so much time with Kay." 

"What time, I seen her twice for less then thirty minutes combined in two days," "I'm not spending time with her, I see her and I speak to her, she's a nice person, unlike others in this town." Brian stands and smiles at Sheridan. " I gotta go, it's getting stuffy in here. " 

Brian heads out the Book Café, wondering again why he stayed in Harmony. "Damn Kay's good advice." 

Inside the Book Café, Sheridan hit Luis shoulder, and shakes a finger at him. " Was that necessary?" 

"Look I have no clue who he is now, and I can't risk him hurting people I care about as I find out." 

"Since when has Kay Bennet been on your list?" Sheridan didn't have a problem with Kay but she knew that Luis was just using her as an excuse to mistrust his brother, probably on her behalf. 

 "Kay has always been like a sister to me." Luis didn't want to have tell Sheridan about his suspicions about Kay and her feelings for Miguel, but the girl was in a bad place and he had a feeling that Antonio would exploit it. "I just want to protect her, as much for me as for Hank and Sam." 

"Hey Kiddo." Hank Bennet walked into the bedroom of his oldest niece not even bothering to knock or announce his presence." What's up?"  
  


Looking up from her desk Kay had to smile, when her parents where to afraid to talk to her, they always send Uncle Hank to find out what was wrong. " When did they call?"

"Sammy called this afternoon, after you apparently barricaded yourself in your room, not speaking to anyone." Hank sat down on her bed and looked at his niece, she didn't look depressed or even upset, but Grace had never been able to handle Kay and Sam was always to busy. "So are you drunk, high or pregnant?" 

"No, no, and no." Kay laughed as Hank did his usual interrogation. "I'm just studying for some summer classes that I signed up for." 

"You, signed up for classes during the summer." Hank jumped off the bed and check her forehead." You feeling all right?" 

"Yes, Uncle Hank, I'm just working on my future." 

Hank glances down at what Kay was working on and smiles. Since she was little she had a talent for drawing, and her unlike other little girls instead of drawing flowers and unicorns, his niece drew castles and grand homes. " Art?" 

"No, Architecture." Kay waits with baited breathe to hear her uncle's advice, besides him the only other person she would have told this soon was Ethan, neither one of them ever judged her based on her past actions, they just took at her word. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll be great at whatever you decide to do." Grabbing her hands he brings her into a hug. " I think you would make a great Architect." 

"Thanks." Kay retakes her seat, and starts drawing again.

"So, where are you going to sharpen your skill?" 

"Castleton College." 

"Why Castleton, I thought you wanted to leave Harmony?"

"I just decided to stay closer to home, I'm not going to run because I didn't get what I wanted." 

"Hm, that's strange you're staying and so is Ant.. I mean Brian." Hank danced around the subject of Brian, not wanting his niece to known that Luis had called warning him about his brother. He couldn't really understand it Brian had always been a good guy and he of all people could understand the need to leaves and spread his wings, but he could also understand Luis anger, just not his fascination with Kay and Brian. 

"Not you too." Kay rubbed her temples as she prepared to defend Brian again." Why do people seem so interested in what happened between Brian and I, it's not like we left the state we talked for a couple of minutes."

"It's just that you did only talk for a little while, and suddenly you two have this profound effect on each other." 

"Well, we have a lot in common." Kay gives him a knowing look, and sees his nod. "But we're also barley friends, so tell the parents to calm down." 

Hank smiles and heads for the door. "So you and Brian aren't running off to Vegas anytime soon?"

"Nope." 

"I'll tell them." Hank opens the door and finds Reese Durkee smiling at him. "Hey Reese." He looks back at Kay, and grins. "I don't know is I should leave you to in here unsupervised." 

"Why don't you just risk it, Uncle Hank?" 

"Okay, but just this once." Hank pats Reese's shoulder as he passes him.

"You wanted to see me, my sweet?" 

Kay gave a weak smiled and closed the door behind motion for him to sit down. "Reese, I think it's time we talked about our relationship." 


	6. Dinner and a Break Up

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.6

~~~

Kay had to get out of the house, the look on Reese's' face when she broke up with him, had been heartbreaking. He had begged, pleaded, and cried, but in the end she couldn't keep using the way she had been. Once upon a time Reese had been her friend, not just the means to an end, and she wanted that back. 

Looking around she wonders how she got to the dock without realizing, and sits down by a stack of crates and watches the boats as they dock, with the sun setting in the background. 

Brian had seen her walking towards the dock, but had told him self that he shouldn't say anything to her, after all on some level Luis was right. He shouldn't spend any time with Kay, he was a bad influence with a lousy track record when it cam to love, but she had the look on her face again. Sitting there staring at the sea she looked so alone, was it any wonder why he couldn't just leave her there. 

"Hey Bennet." Brian settled his packages on his hip as he walked toward the morose woman on the crate. 

The sound of his voice put a smile on her face she knew it wasn't Luis or Miguel, she now knew although their voices sounded similar Brian's had a special quality that she couldn't name. It was a combination of confidence and charm, and even trying to decipher it in her head Kay thought it sounded stupid, but she would swear to Father Lonigan that that was what it was. "Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Brian stayed out of her sight." Yeah, but do you know which one?" 

"The annoying one." Kay turned and caught his smile. " Brian, what a shock."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, what are you doing out here, it's getting kind late." 

Kay leaves the crate and stand in front of him, narrowing her eyes causing him to take a step back. " I'm too old to have a curfew, Brian." 

"Hey." Brian puts a hand on her shoulder." I'm was just going to say that it gets kinda chilly at a night down here." He removes the hand and throws it out in gesture of surrendering. "I swear I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself." 

 "Thank you, but I needed to leave the house." Kay raises an eyebrow and looks at him. " Why do people seem so concerned whenever we get together, you known something I don't know." 

Brian gave a lopsided grin as he bite his tongue; Kay wasn't ready to know all the things he knew that she didn't. "It's probably because I'm the black sheep."

" Well, my coats just as dark." 

"I believe you." Brian sees the lights on the pier come on and gets an idea. "Kay would you like to join me for dinner on my boat?" 

The first thought that went through her head was grin was too sexy to be legal, the next was that if anyone found out about this she would be locked in her room for months with Luis standing guard out side her door, but as soon as she looked into his hazel eyes she could barley remember her name, much less a reason to say no. "Depends, what's for dinner?" 

"I'm going to fry some chicken, and have some mashed potatoes, but not the healthy kind." Brian leaned over and held out his arm, sure what her answer was going to be.

"You had me at fried chicken." Kay takes his outstretched arm as he leads her to the small boat docked near a yacht.  

As he helps Kay onto the boat Brian begins to feel a tingling sensation in his hands and notices how the feeling is located in a spot that is touching Kay. Shaking off the thought Brian jumps on the boat and leads her downstairs to his living quarters, which is basically a just a large room with a small kitchen in the corner next to a smaller table and a bed that takes up too much of the room. Suddenly thinking what his brothers would say if they saw the scene, Brian turns to suggest something else, but sees Kay's smile tells the voice in his head to shut up. 

"Sorry about the living conditions, this place is just temporary." 

"Don't apologize, I like your place, it has character." Kay steps in a notes that only real place to sit is his bed. Ignoring that fact that she was actually sitting on Brian's bed, where he slept, she focused on him as he moved around the small kitchen fixing dinner. "Do you need to help?" 

"Naw, I got it." Brian looked backed told himself that Kay didn't look perfect sitting there perched on his bed, but he knew he was lying to himself. She did look perfect there, but he shouldn't be thinking it, and he definitely couldn't act on it that would really get him killed.

" So, how are you doing Kay, I haven't corrupted you have I?" 

"No, I was a black sheep, before you came back." "But I did sign up for some summer classes today at Harmony Community, I want to be prepared for when I start CC in the fall."

"CC?" 

"Castleton College." 

"That's a good school." Brian took turns watching the chicken and watching Kay from the corner of his eye, he puts the mash potatoes mix in the microwave and turns it on. "Do you know what you're going to major in, or is it too soon to tell?" 

"I know, I just don't know if I can tell you." 

Brian brings his head up, and gasps in phony shock. "Not tell me, I'm a member of the Loser's club, what happened to our sacred bond." 

Kay watches with amusement, and can't really find a reason not to tell him, he wasn't Miguel or Reese, so he wouldn't give all the reason why it was silly, and not Jessica or Simone, he wouldn't automatically assume that she was doing to get Miguel. For some strange reason she was sure that Brian was going to support her decision." I'm going to major in Architecture."

"Really, that's great." Brian's smile was genuine as he looked at Kay, if none thing else she was determined. "So, someday you'll probably be my boss." Brian set the cooked chicken on the plates he took from the cabinet, and began scooping the mash potatoes on the plates. "Food's on." 

Kay moved off the bed and into the small kitchen to take her plate from Brian and sits down at the small table across from him. "This looks good."

"I'm surprised that you wanted to eat with me, I thought for sure your mother's home cooking would seem better then this." 

"You have obviously never eaten my mother's food." Kay raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of Tomato Soup Cake?" 

Brain dropped his fork, as he thought back." Tomato Soup doesn't go in a cake?" 

"That's what we've been saying for years, but she never listens." Kat takes a bite of the chicken and groans. "This is really good, I can see why you didn't go to Pilar's for dinner. "

"Yeah, this and my brothers is a good excuse to stay home." Brian sees a crumb on Kay's cheek, puts his hand to her face to remove it, but coming into to contact with Kay soft skin made him forget his original intention, this close to her he can't help but wonder what her rosy lips would taste like. " I gonna kiss you unless you tell me to stop."

Kay's answer was to leans and grazes his lips with her own, she moved to do again, but Brian held her head and settled his lips on hers more firmly, and Kay lost all coherent thought. The only thing that she could think was that if kissing was a family trait, that Miguel had definitely been skipped, because kissing Brian was like every metaphor she ever heard to describe kissing, she saw fireworks, bombs, and felt the earth shattered. 

Brian was in heaven, and he had no plan to leave her lips, that was until he heard a cell phone ringing.  Pulling back he looked at Kay, and smiled at the glazed look she had in her eye. "I think that's you."

"Huh…" Kay snapped her eyes open when she realized that Brian was talking to her, feeling for her phone she pulled it out of her pocket, and answered the phone. "What?!"

"Kay? It's Miguel." 

Kay rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Miguel' to Brian, before trying to remove the anger from her voice. "What's up?"

"We're just wondering where you and Reese are, we're at your house holding dinner for you guys."

"I already ate, and I haven't seen Reese since he left my house hours ago." 

"Oh, well I guess we'll just see you when you get here."

"Yeah, don't wait up." Kay hung up the phone not waiting to hear his comments, and turned to look at Brian with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Brian waited with baited breath hoping it wasn't regret for their kiss.

"Miguel said they can't find Reese, but he left hours ago, and I feeling a little worried considering the last thing I said to him." 

"What did you say?"

"I broke up with him." 

Brian rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm sure he's fine, he just doesn't want to be around people right now."

"Yeah, I hope so." 

Sitting there on the park bench Reese called himself all types of names. "I should have known that someone like Kay could never really love me." "God, I'm such a fool." 

"Reese, is that you?" Simone had been on her way to see Chad at the Book Café when she decided to go through the park; the sound of muffled crying had drawn her toward the lake where they ice skated during the winter. "Reese?"

"Go away Simone, I'm not in the mood." Reese didn't want anyone to know how stupid he was yet; he needed at least a day to hide his shame.

"I'm not going to leave you when you're obviously upset." Simone took the seat beside him and wondered what it was that would make Reese Durkee cry, until she remember her best friend Kay and her strange behavior." Kay broke up with you? 

"Yeah." Reese wiped his eyes and looked at his friend. "You knew it was coming." 

"Reese, I'm sorry. " "If it helps, I think you would be better for Kay then Miguel ever could."

Reese head snapped up at the mention of his best friend. "What does Miguel have to do with our break up?" 


	7. Protecting Yourself

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.7

~~~

Simone saw his eyes narrow and at the moment she knew that she had hurt him even more then he already was. "I don't really know." 

"Yes you do, Miguel has something to do with our breakup." "Kay told me that she felt we needed to explore things separately, but she left me for Miguel didn't she?" 

"No, I don't know." Simone stood and started pacing, wishing she had ignored the crying she heard. " I think Kay had a small crush on Miguel at one time, but I don't know what she's thinking now, she been acting weird." 

"So, you don't know why she broke up with me, you just assumed it was Miguel, because of a crush she had on him when they little." 

Simone watched as intelligent, brilliant Reese found a way to protect himself form a truth that mostly everyone else in Harmony had seen, and couldn't convince herself to take that protection away from him. He needed to believe that Kay really had loved him, Kay saw that and let him believe it, and she wasn't going to take it from him either. "Yeah, sorry, I haven't really talked Kay in a while." 

"That's okay, I just can't believe it over." Reese stood and walked over to the small bridge. "You know I always thought that this would be the perfect place to propose to Kay."

Simone eyes widens when she realizes how much Reese and Kay were alike. They both had based their futures on unrequited love. "Reese, I'm sure that you and Kay can work things out."

"No, Simone when talked for a while, and I realized that Kay has changed, and I don't think I'm the man she needs anymore." 

"Reese, she eighteen she doesn't know what she needs." Simone stopped beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. " Trust one day, Kay will look back and regret breaking up with you, you're a great guy." 

"Please Simone, I know you're trying to make me feel better but there is no need to lye to me." 

" Reese, I not lying." " You're smart, funny, kind, handsome, and any woman would be lucky to have you, and quite a few are already vying for the chance." Simone didn't really want to break Jessica's confidence, but Reese was probably too caught up in his pain to figure out it was her she was talking about. 

"Really, like who?" Reese thought the idea that anyone other then Kay finding him attractive silly, he knew that he wasn't a fashion plate like Miguel, but he had always figure that someone that really loved him would see past the psychical, and look for his inner person. 

"Reese, I can't say who, because it was told in secret, and they would kill me, but rest assured you won't be alone for long if this person has anything to say about it." 

"Thanks, but I don' think I'm ready yet." Suddenly noticing how dark it was Reese looks at his watch and checks the time. "I didn't know it was this late." "Simone what are you doing in the park this late?" 

"Oh I was on my way to see Chad at the Book Café, Daddy still won't allow him near the house." 

"Well, I don't think Chad would like the idea of you walking through the park alone, so why don't you let me walk you there and then I can walk you home." 

"Okay, as long as you let me buy you a mocha latte for your trouble." 

"Walking with a friend is never a trouble, but I'd never turned down free stuff." 

The walk to the Book Café with Reese was surprisingly fun, usually he was talking nonstop about useless information and looking at his palm pilot, but Simone soon realized that he only did that when he was nervous and he was always nervous around Kay, but apart from her he was pretty interesting.

 Unfortunately when they reached their destination they found that Chad had left hours ago for the studio. Reese suggested that they sit and wait a while and see if he showed up again, and offered to get them drinks. 

Reese stood at the container getting the drinks feeling his guilt rise, looking back he noticed how sad Simone looked and knew it was time to return the favor. Putting on his best smile Reese took the drinks and moved back to the table. " I'm sorry you missed Chad, he probably left when you were trying to cheer me up." 

"Naw, Chad and I haven't talked in weeks not since the day after the crazy dance." " I'm not even sure we're still dating, but I love him, and I jus hope that my father's close-mindedness doesn't keep us apart."

"Gee, your relationship with Chad sounds like mine with Kay." As soon as the words were out his mouth Reese's wanted them back, he had no real reason to believe that Chad didn't care for Simone. Sure he had caught Chad staring at Whitney a couple of time, but lots of people did, Whitney was beautiful. "Simone, I'm sorry, I just feeling bad and trying to find someone to suffer with me." 

"That's okay Reese I understand." Simone looks at the clock on the wall. " It's getting late we should head home, I talk to him later." 

Simone stands and while Reese dumps their trash thinks about what he said. He was right their relationships were similar, even before the incident with Whitney Chad had never been that affection and even seemed to regret the closeness they did rarely share. He spent more time with Whitney then he ever did with her, and in fact the only time she knew where he was it was because she knew where Whitney was. "Ready Reese." Following Reese out the door Simone vows to take a good long look at her relationship with Chad and then have a long talk with her boyfriend." 

"There he is." Kay's head snapped at when Brian started talking, she was relieved since he hadn't said much since the kiss on his boat.

"Who?"

"Your friend Reese." Brian pointed to the back of the retreating coupling leaving the Book Café. " Right over there with your friend Simone." 

Kay smiles in relieve, she knew she had hurt Reese, but she hadn't told him the truth about their relationship, and she knew that would have hurt him more. " Thank God, he's still my friend or at least I hope he is." 

Brian turns to Kay and takes her face in his hands, and smiles. "I'm sure he is, it just hurts, especially when a beautiful women like yourself ends things." 

"You really think I'm beautiful?" 

"Let me show you." Brian brought lips to his and revealed in the feeling that a simple kiss could bring him. Enjoying the ability to get closer to her he enclosed her in his arms, and continued the kiss, deepening it and not caring that they were in public, but maybe he should have.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" 

Kay broke the kiss, and leaned her head to the side recognizing the voice but fearing she was wrong, until she opens her eyes and meet his. Steeping out of Brian warm embrace Kay decided to break the ice. "Hey you two, nice night ain't it?" 


	8. Busted

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.8

~~~

Ethan couldn't believe his eyes he had thought he had seen his sister and Brian walking away from his boat, but that couldn't of been, because Brian and Kay both knew that people didn't like the idea of them being friends, and Kay had promised to stay of out trouble. 

Turning to Theresa he open to mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, I saw them too." Theresa was really going to have a good long talk with her brother. It was one thing to one thing to ignore what Luis said, she should know she did it all the time, but to purposely do something that he thought he shouldn't do was another. Most importantly she wants to know Kay reasoning was for being with Antonio, and the she even mentioned Miguel's name in love with brother or not, Kay Bennet was going get it, because no uses one of Theresa's brothers to get another. "We should see what they're up to."

Ethan nod and followed, but felt he needed to explain. "Theresa, it's not that I don't like your brother, it's just…."

"Just that you know about his feelings for Sheridan, and I know about Kay's for Miguel, and we don't want them using each other any reason." Theresa didn't mention that she thought it was more likely that Kay was using Antonio then the other way. "I understand, we care about and are just trying to keep them out of trouble, which is exactly how Luis and probably your Dad will see it if then knew."  

"Yeah." Ethan almost passed them, because he was sure that it wasn't Kay and Brian groping each other in the middle of the street, but he saw he sister's shirt that he had brought her and stood there stunned, until he saw Brian hands move down he sister back, and he found his voice again. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" 

It was Kay that broke the kiss and titled her head meeting her brother's angry eyes. She had recognized his voice, but she had prayed she was wrong, but her prayer obviously went unanswered. "Hey you two, nice night ain't it?" 

Brian had still not moved, he had heard the voice, but couldn't place and was hoping Kay could get rid of them, but he knew he was being foolish, he wasn't embarrassed to be caught kissing Kay, he just hadn't wanted to stop. Whispering in her ear, Brain asked the question he had been dreading. "Who is it?" 

"Ethan and Theresa." Stepping back from Brian, she wiped the lipstick from him lips, and moves toward her brother. "Ethan, great to see you." Kay hugs Ethan, part of it was to calm her embarrassment at being caught, and part was to keep him form-attacking Brian. 

Ethan knew the move Kay was pulling and side stepped he patted her sister on her back and then moved her away from him, his dad would kill him if Kay got her when he went to deal with Brian. " You sonofabitch." Ethan lunged for Brain, who didn't even have the good grace to blush or look ashamed. "I'm going to kill you." 

"Ethan." Kay stepped back in front of him and tried to hold him back, as Theresa step up to grabbed his arm. "Calm down we're all adults, less talk about this like adults." 

"You're barley an adult Kay, and he is definitely isn't acting like one." Ethan tries to shrug off the two women holding him back. 

"Strange I think kissing a beautiful women is very adult." Brian didn't even seem bothered that Ethan was trying to attack him." Let hi go, if he wants to hit me, let him." Brian emphasized this point by picking Kay up and moving her form out Ethan ways. 

Ethan charged over to Brian and stood eye to eye with the man, that he wanted to hit, and couldn't bring himself to do it. "Fine, I won't hit you tonight, but you stay away from my sister."

"I'm not going to stay away from Kay, if she wants to see me."  Brian understood his anger, but he wasn't about to give up Kay so soon, he didn't even completely have her yet, but he wasn't people's opinion stop him, not this time.

" Ethan let's talk about this, we don't know the full story." Theresa saw the determination in her brother's eyes, and knew she needed to talk him, before he lost his heart to Kay.  

"You're right." Ethan turns to his sister and "Come on I'm taking you home." 

"I can take her home, Ethan." He didn't want Kay to leave, but he knew that Ethan wasn't going to leave his sister with him. 

"NO, because then you be near my sister, and I just told you that I don't want that." "Come on Theresa."

"That's okay Ethan, Brian can take me." Theresa steps forward and whispers into his ear. "I think it would be better if we tried to talk them separately." 

"Yeah, okay." Ethan kissed Theresa's cheek, and grabbed Kay before she move toward Brian. "Come on Katherine." 

"Bye Brian." Kay turned back to wave at him giving him once last look at the beautiful smile before her brother dragged away.

"Bye Kay." Brian was smiling until he turned and met the angry frown of his sister who was tapping her foot, and shaking a finger at him. "Not now Theresa."

"Then when should I ask what the HELL you were thinking?" Theresa grabbed his arm and began leading him toward his car. "What were you thinking Antonio?" Theresa slid into passengers slid of his borrowed pickup and just stared at him as he got in the car and started it up.

"You don't want to know." Brian said as he backed up his truck, and drove onto the main road that lead toward his mother's house.

" Yes, I do." "What could have possessed to kiss the eighteen year old police chief's daughter, when you are already consider the town outcast." 

"Kay didn't seem to mind." 

"Why would she several months ago, she was town outcast second only to me." Theresa ran a hand through her hair, and began massaging her temples, there was never a dull moment in Harmony. " Luis and Miguel would kill you." 

"Yeah, let's talk about Miguel, if he's so in love with Faith, then why does he care if I'm with Kay." 

Theresa grabbed his arm almost pulling them off the road. " What do you mean with Kay?" 

"Why do people have such a problem with this?" Brain turned off the car and looked over at Theresa who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Because you're eighteen and he's twenty-five." Ethan turned off the car and just stared at his sister who didn't seem all that bothered by what was happening. "Now we're going to your room and talk about this calmly." Ethan stepped out of the car, and open the door for Kay, he lead her into the house, where their family met them.

"Kay I thought you never get here?" Miguel had been watching the door since dinner had ended looking for her, he needed to speak to her, and she seemed to be avoiding him. 

"Hey sweetie." Sam walked into the foyer watching the tension between his children. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

Ethan's eyes widen and he shoot an accusing look to Kay." Kay, upstairs NOW." 

"Ethan…" 

"Now." She hesitated and he lost it. "Please go upstairs before I have an heart attack." 

"Okay." Kay smiled and everyone that had been watching the scene with amusement and headed to her room to wait. 

"Son, what's going on?" Sam curiosity at Kay dinner plans was now increased ten fold by Ethan anger, and Kay's hesitation. Grace moved behind Sam and gave Ethan a small smile.

"Ethan, is there a problem?"

"Dad, Grace, I just have to have a little talk with Kay, I can handle it." Ethan nod goodbye to everyone and followed the path to Kay's room, and opened the door to find his sister near tears. "Ah Dammit."  

~~~

Coming Soon:  

Theresa and Ethan get an insight into Brain and Kay's relationship?

Simone and Chad talk.

Someone new comes to town. 


	9. Denial

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.9

~~~

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Ethan sat down on the bed and took Kay in his arms trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to handle this, Brian is too old for you, and you're in no shape to try to start a relationship with anyone." Kay continued to sob, but her cries got louder, and more uncontrollable." I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know." Kay stopped crying, upset with herself that she made Ethan think it was his fault. " Ethan, I know that everything you're saying is true, I know it's all true, and after everything I did I don't deserve to find to be as happy as I've been when I with Brian." "I don't go looking for him, and don't think he looks for me either, we just keep finding each other." 

" First, you do deserve happiness, you made some mistakes, but you are trying to be become a better person." Ethan wiped the tears from his sister's face as he gave her a weak smile. "I'm just concerned neither one of you is any shape to start something, right now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brian knew Theresa was trying to help, but he knew all this. " Trust me, before I even went up to her all the reasons went through my mind, but I can't describe to what it did to me to see her sitting there looking sad." 

Brian moved form his place on the bench outside the house and started pacing. " Brian, Kay is…" Theresa let out a breathe not really knowing how to describe Kay, when she was younger she was just a cute little tomboy that ran and played with her brother, but loving Miguel had changed Kay, she became deceitful and untrustworthy. She wanted to believe that Kay had reverted back to her old self, but she had seen Kay act before, and didn't want her brother in the crossfire if Kay was a planning a war. " Do you remember Kay as a child?

" Yeah, she was also getting into trouble." Brian grinned as he remembered the things Kay and Miguel had gotten into. "Didn't she was once try to sell Jessica and Paloma?"

"Yes, during a garage sale." Theresa chuckled at the scene. She and her mother had gone to pick up Miguel and found him standing behind a grinning Kay as she tried to talk Tabitha Lennox into buying both children for the low price of a dollar. " The point I'm trying to make is that Kay isn't that little girl anymore, she has grown and the person she has become isn't the person you're looking for." 

"Trust me, I know." "I'm not the same person I was when I left Harmony, all those years ago." " I'm not going to apologize for what I did, kissing her was an experience that I can't find words for." Theresa started to speak but Brian stopped her. "But I'm just going to be her friend from here on out, you're right anything more would cause too many problems." 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ethan looked at Kay, and doubted after heating everything she had just said about Brian that she could keep her developing feelings from coming to the surface if she keep seeing him. 

"I have to, I like Brian, and I think we help each other, I haven't had a friend like him in a long time, and I don't want to lose because of my hormones." 

"Ok, if you say so," Theresa kissed her brother good bye and walked into the phone she was headed toward her room when she heard the phone ring, changing direction she catches it before it wake the whole house. "Hello?" 

"It's me." Ethan voice sounded tense and more then a little stressed, but she more then understood. " How did your conversation go?"

"I he's in denial." Theresa teared up a she remembered the look on her brother's face when she suggested he stop seeing Kay in any fashion, he looked like he lost everything. "Yours?"

"Same." Ethan walked back toward his car, and got in. " So, they're falling in love with each other?" 

"Yup." 

"What should we do now?" Ethan grimaced when he imagined the scene if he father or Luis found out.

"I suggest we duck and cover." Theresa was also imagining what would happen when the two new lovers get discovered, and she envisioned a jail cell and a trip to the hospital. 

Walking into her bedroom Simone went straight for her diary, and began flipping through the pages to the first months when she had met Chad. Reading over things that happened in the past it struck Simone that Reese was right, their relationship if they could even be called that, were too similar. 

The first time Chad said he loved her, he was delirious with fever, and the same could be said for their first kiss. 

Chad never actually asked her out for their first date, it was just assumed that they were going to the Sheridan and Luis engagement party together. 

Simone closes the book, when she heard a car drive up, opening the window, she saw Chad's car outside and watched in amazement as Chad flashed his lights at the house. She stepped away from the window when she heard another window opening.  

"Chad, go away before my father sees you." Simone gasped when she heard Whitney's voice obviously Chad had been signaling to her sister. 

Finally the truth slaps Simone in the face, she was just like Reese, and she was the other half of a relationship that wasn't a relationship at all. Chocking back her tears Simone opened her door and headed downstairs, and out the back door, she had stood in the shadows and watched as Whitney tried to send Chad away, when her sister gave up and closed the window Simone hurried to the car and opened the passenger side door. "Hey Chad, don't you think it's time we talked."

"Simone, what's going on?" Chad had thought when the door opened that Whitney had been coming to talk to him, but maybe this was a sign that he needed to finally tell her the truth. 

"We should talk, but I don't think we should do it here, so why don't we talk while you drive, and then you can drop me back off." Simone puts her seat belt on and watches Chad starts driving down the main road. 

"Okay." Chad drove a short distance to the community center parking lot. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about how long you been interested in my sister." Simone unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Chad.

"Simone, I want to be honest with you, and I haven't been in the past." "I'm not just interested in your sister, I'm in love with Whitney, and have been since the beginning." 

"You thought you were talking to Whitney when you declared your love?" Seeing he nods everything falls into place. "Did you ever care about me?" 

"Simone I have always cared about you, but I don't love you, and I'm sorry I can't." 

"No, that's fine, I was tried of trying to figurer out what was wrong with our relationship anyway, now I known." Simone backed away as Chad tries to comfort her. "It's fine now you can be with Whitney."

"No, that's not possible either." Chad's face breaks into a solemn mask of acceptance. " Whitney doesn't believe we should be together."

"Because of me." Simone knew that people thought she hated Whitney, but she knew her big sister was always looking out for her, trying to keep her from pain, and this sounded like something Whit would do. 

" Kind of, Whitney doesn't want you to think that I picked her over you, because that's not what happened." "I can't help who I fell in love with, but we have more problems then that."

"Whitney's 'yes daddy' routine." When Whitney just automatically agreed to whatever it was that her parents wanted, it made Simone glad that they never had expectations of her. "Lord knows that act annoys me." 

Chad laughs as Simone rolls her eyes. " She just wants to make them proud, but I don't think she has ever done anything because she wanted it." Chad looks at the time and knows he needs to take Simone back. " We should head back." Chad stars up the car and turns to go back to the Russell house.

A block from the house Simone tells Chad to pullover. "No points in risking letting someone see us." Simone opens the door o leave, but stops and turns back to look at Chad. " I'm angry that you didn't tell me the truth sooner, but I'm glad that you were honest with me, and I hope you and Whitney work out." 

"Thank you, Simone, I know you'll find someone who can really love you lie you deserve. " 

Simone shuts the door and runs home, not letting the tear reach her eyes, it was like she told Reese, there was someone out there for her, she just had to find them.

The limo speed past the 'Welcome to Harmony Sign' just as the phone inside rang. The blonde man inside groaned as he answered, while his sister chuckled to herself. 

"Yes Grandfather." Andrew Crane had known who was calling, no one else knew they were coming, much less cared. 

"Don't give me attitude Drew, just put me on speakerphone." Alistair waited until her heard the sounds of his grandchildren in the limo before starting. " Now, I don't want you two getting too involved with this townspeople, that was the mistake your moronic father made, and look where it got him." 

"We are aware of our father's faults, but tell why we are being summoned to Harmony." Amanda was told she would never be allowed into Harmony again after what happened all those years ago, so she knew that for Grandfather to call her he must be desperate. 

"We must try to rebuild the Crane Imagine, by fixing all the problems that Julian caused." " Amanda as the oldest you will have to take over at Crane Industries, and that means dealing with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and your mother, I don't want either women using my name. "

"That's great Grandfather, I happy for Mandy, but why drag me from school." 

" You are here for one reason and one reason alone, PR, since we lost Ethan we have only had Julian to act as a Public figure, and he screwed that up too." "All you have to do is be charming and gracious, kiss babies and shakes hands, and stay out of trouble." 

"So we're the clean crew." Mandy sends an 'I told you so' to her brother, while she fixes herself a drink." Anything else we need to know?" she takes a sip of her brandy as she waits for her grandfather to answer.

"Yes, your aunt Sheridan is alive, and was brought back to Harmony by Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Mandy spits out the brandy and begins coughing as she tries to compose herself and Drew laughs at her.

"Yes, I thought you would have that reaction, just try to do better when you actually see him again, and don't let history repeat itself." I'll be in touch." The phone click, and Drew hangs up on their end, still chuckling at his flustered sister.

 ~~~

Coming Soon:  

Miguel and Kay Talk.

Brian turns to an old friend for help.

More visitors make their way to Harmony.


	10. Talks

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.10

~~~

The knock on the door woke Kay, she had been napping and avoiding her family. As soon as Ethan left her uncle Hank had come over, she didn't tell him what happen, but did reassure him that she wasn't pregnant, drunk, or on drugs. Then the teen brigade of her sister and cousin arrived, who also seemed interested in her physical state. 

Thankfully they had been the last visitors of the night, but the morning had been just as bad. Breakfast was like the police interrogation, where did you eat, what did you have, and who where you with. Need to read for classes had been her only escape, but of course not before she was questioned about the decision to go summer school. 

"Kay, you there?" 

Kay grimaced when she realized it was Miguel, he had been trying to talk to her ever since the party, but she had managed to duck him, it was too bad that Charity had the doctor's appointment leaving her shadow free to come a calling. "Yeah, hold on Miguel." After putting away her drawings in the desk draw, she opened the door to a smiling Miguel. " Hey what's up?"

Miguel steps into the room, and looks around, he hadn't been in Kay's new room, it was different form the way it used to be. Her old room had been clearly decorated by a tomboy; it had been red and blue with Boston Red Sox posters up, and pictures of him and their friend all over the place. This room was just blue, and had pictures of Landscapes and skyscrapers, the only other pictures up where that of the Bennet family, and a couple of Noah with various people. "I like what you did with your room, it's different from how it used to be?"

"Yeah, well I grew up." Kay sat down at her desk and watched as he sat on her bed. As Miguel continued to check out her room, Kay took the opportunity to look at her childhood best friend. He was letting his hair grow out again, and Kay hated that, but then she had always preferred short neat hair, like Brian had, Miguel's overgrown hair was covering his eyes. For Kay his eyes had always been his best feature, thinking about it she realized that all the Lopez-Fitzgerald men had those great hazel eyes, of course Brian's seemed better compared to his brothers. Not liking the way her thoughts were going Kay shook the thoughts of Brian from her head, if she kept going like this their friendship could never work. 

"Yeah, I noticed that Kay." Miguel had seen her checking him out, he was used to it she did it a lot, but unlike before she seemed disappointed with what she saw. "You've been kind of distance lately, and I was wondering if everything was okay, you're not having problems with Reese are you?" 

" Miguel, I'm fine, but Reese and I broke up yesterday." Kay waited for the fall out, of her last statement. She knew that there would be one; Miguel loved the idea of her and Reese that should have been the first clue that he wasn't interested in her. 

"Broke up, why?" Miguel jumped up and started pacing. Kay and Reese were perfect for each other, in her younger days his best friend had been wilder then most, and Reese had balanced her out. "I don't understand, how this could happen." 

"Miguel calm down, we grew apart." 

"Grew apart?" Miguel dropped down on the bed, disbelief written on his face. " You known each since you were two, you seen him almost everyday of your life, how was it possible that you grew apart." 

Kay rolls her eyes, she knew he wouldn't support her decision, and this was precisely why she had avoided talking to him. "Frankly, it doesn't matter if you get it or not, Reese and I are together, and you need to deal with it." Kay stomps toward her door and tears it open revealing a startled Charity with her hand poised to knock. " Good, you've come for your boyfriend." Kay steps back and send an angry look at Miguel. "It's been fun." 

Miguel walked toward the door, looking confused and hurt, he turned and tries to explain again. "Kay, I just…" 

"I don't care." Kay shut the door, and went back to her bed to sleep some more. " I should look into the dorm situation at CC." 

It had been kinda a good day. He hadn't run into his or Kay's brother. Unfortunately he also had seen Kay, but he could deal with that, because they were just friend and he didn't see a lot of his friends everyday. 

Thinking of friends Brian picks up his cell phone, and dials a familiar number hoping that the person he needs is there. 

" St. Lisa's Hotel."

"Hey Liz, it's Brian." 

"Brian, how are things in Harmony?" Liz tried to keep her voice neutral, but she knew it wouldn't work. She hadn't wanted Brian to get his heart broken, but she had known that 'Diana' wasn't the girl for him.

"Things are going, I have a job, and I'm getting closer to some of my family." 

"I hate to ask, but how's Sheridan?" 

"Sheridan is doing okay, she hasn't gotten her memory back, but she and Luis are engaged and doing great." 

"Well, something is happening, because you don't sound like your usual self."

Brian leans against the wheel of the boat and sighed, Liz could always tell when he was troubled. " Well, my brothers and I aren't getting along at all, and I met someone." 

"Oh Brian."

"But it's not like you think, it's not romantic, she just a good friend, in fact she's my brothers best friend."

"Luis's best friend, is that why you're not getting along?"

"No, it's Miguel's best friend, but she was kinda in love with him, but now she not so I don't think they're friends anymore."

"Miguel?" Liz stood up straighter, she tried to remember the order of his families, but when she does, she knows she mistaken." Isn't he your baby brother?"

"Well he's eighteen." 

"EIGHTEEN." Liz drops the phone, and gives a weak smile when Doc looks up at her in surprise. "Brian tell me you're not running around with your brother's eighteen year old ex-girlfriend."  

"She's not his ex-girlfriend, she was just his friend, and I'm not running around with her, we're just friends, with have some common interests."

"Really like what?" 

"Well, she major in architecture, and I work in construction."

"Yeah, and don't forget how you're both human and breathe air." Liz rolled her eyes, at Brian reasoning.

"Hey, I called to her a friendly voice, not t hear what everyone else in town is saying." 

"Brian, I'm sorry I just don't want you hurt and it sounds like this is a bad situation." "If your brother's feel this way, just imagine how her father would react, is he still around?"

"Yes, he's the police chief."

"BRIAN ARE YOU INSANE?" Liz lowers her voice when Doc raises a questioning eyebrow. " The police chief's daughter, Brian don't go near her again, this could get you killed." 

"I know, but I……….." Brian let out a sigh. "I can't explain it to you, but I can't." "Look I gotta go, I eating dinner at my mother's house tonight, tell everyone I said hi, bye Liz."

"Bye Brian." Liz hangs up the phone as Doc comes to the reservation desk.

"What's up with Brian?"

"We need to go to Harmony, Brian's headed for trouble." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Brian's in love again." " Only this time I think it's real, and I have a feeling that no one is going to be real happy about it."  

~~~

Coming Soon:  

Dinner is served, as the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and the Bennetts seat down to eat.


	11. Dinner is served

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.11

~~~

"Dinner's Ready." The sound several pairs of feet heading for the dinning room followed the call from Grace Bennet. She smiled at her family took theirs seat at the table, glad that things were finally getting back to normal except for the Kay's quiet behavior, but Hank had assured her and Sam that Kay was just changing priorities and that she was fine.   Ethan had said the same when she asked; he suggested that they just give Kay time and space. "Kay, I made your favorite." 

Kay took her seat and smiled at her mother, meatloaf wasn't her favorite, but it was nice that she had tried." Thank Mom, it looks great." 

Ethan gave Kay and encouraging smile and started to pass the food around.  

The conversation was simple and meaning less people asked about their day and their plans for the week, the trouble hadn't begun until John had asked Ethan about his job search.

"Actually, I accepted a job just yesterday." 

"That's great Son, where are you working?" 

"I'm taking over the legal team for Cortez Construction." 

Kay smiled as she remembered the charming boss of the company. " So you meet Gabe?" After the question was out Kay wanted to kick herself, Ethan wouldn't be happy to hear about another time she talked with Brian.

Ethan frowned when he wondered how Kay would have come to meet Gabe Cortez, until he remembered Brian and his new job. "Yeah, great guy." The happy tone was now gone from Ethan voice as he sent a warning glance in Kay's direction and began motioning with his eyebrows.

"Oh, that was the guy that Antonio introduced us to at the Book Café right?" Charity obviously didn't since the tension that was now prominent in the room.

"Yeah." Kay kept it simple because she realized that she now have several pairs of eyes glance in her direction.

"So you guys meet him together?" Sam watched the teens as they prepared to answer. He noticed that John and Jessica weren't even looking anywhere but at him, but Kay eyes hadn't left her plate.   In the end it was Charity that answered in her usual cheerful manner.

"No, Kay had already left when we saw Antonio and his boss." 

Sam dropped his fork and turned to his oldest daughter but was cut off by Ethan. "Kay can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Ethan got up and walked out the room not bothering to see if she agreed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kay followed him in and leaned against the door preparing for a lecture, but surprised when he merely pushed the telephone into her hand. "What's this?"

"I want you to call him and tell him you only be friends." Ethan didn't like the idea that they kept having this little run ins. 

"Ethan, I can't do over the phone." Not only was it rude, but also then she couldn't see him again. "Besides, I don't know his number."

"Then set up a time to meet when I can be there." Slightly relieved that Kay didn't know the number, because it meant that their meetings where just chance run ins, but he still didn't like them. "I'll call Theresa, she'll know." Ethan checked his watch and figured he would try her cell." Theresa, it's Ethan, can I get Brian's number." "Kay needs to speak to him."  "He's there, great could you put him on." Ethan hands Kay the phone and then leans back on the counter to watch her.

Covering the mouthpiece Kay glares at him. "I think I can do this without the audience."

"Fine, just don't get distracted." That being said Ethan rejoins the family at dinner while silently praying that Kay keeps her word.

Making sure Ethan's gone; Kay uncovers the mouthpiece and wipes her hand on her pants when she realizes she sweating. "Hello, Brian." 

""Well, I didn't have your number, and I think we need to talk." 

"How about tomorrow, I have class from noon til four, but I could come by the boat, at five."

"Sure, I see you then, Bye Brian." Kay hung up the phone and returned to dinner avoiding Ethan's questioning gaze for the rest of the meal.

Miguel didn't feel like eating at home, for some reason Kay was made at him, and he needed to know why, he also wondered what really happened between her and Reese. He suspected it was because of her feelings for him, but then Kay hadn't seemed all that interested in spending time with him and he had been trying all weekend. 

Something was going on, and not just with Kay, Reese had told him to mind his own business when he called to ask about the break up. Simone hadn't even come to the phone, and even Jessica seemed upset over something. He wished he mother would have let Charity come over to eat, but said he and Charity needed to spend time apart. Looking around the table he noticed that no on, but Mama and Sheridan seemed happy about being here. "Can we start yet?" 

"No Mijo, Antonio isn't here yet." Pilar said as she walked into the small dinning room with the dinner rolls. "He should be here soon."

"He knows we eat at seven." 

Just then the front door flew open and Brian came running in, out of breath. He entered the dinning room stopping to kiss the women as he went, and handed some flowers to his mother. "Sorry, a phone call ran long." 

"Oh no, please we were happy to wait for you." 

Brian knew Luis was being sarcastic, but he wasn't going to let him get to him. " Thanks Luis, by the way Liz says Hi." He had to smile when the cock smile fell from Luis face. 

"Oh, how are they?" Sheridan missed Liz and Doc, they had been great to her, and she wanted to repay the kindness they showed her during her time as Diana. "I miss them." 

"They doing fine." "How's everybody here doing?" 

" Well, I'm wonderful, now that most of my children are here." Pilar patted Antonio's hand, and smiled at him. "Miguel how was your day did you and Kay have fun." 

Miguel shook his head." I don't know what happened, one minute we're talking then she threw me out of her room." Miguel looked at Sheridan and Theresa with confusion." Can you explain women to me?" 

"Depends, what were you talking about?" Sheridan asked trying to help. 

" Her breakup with Reese, which I would also like explained." 

Brain had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, Kay was right the first night, his brother was clueless. He looked up when felt a kick in his leg and looked up to finding Theresa trying to fight a similar urge. 

Luis laughed out loud. " Miguel, I doubt she wants to relive much less explain a break up." 

Sheridan hits Luis in the shoulder, and turns a sympathetic eye to Miguel." Maybe you should apologize, and then just let her come to you when she ready." "I'm sure she was just a still sensitive about the break up." 

"Sheridan is right Mijo, just give Kay time." Pilar smiles at her youngest and then turn to her daughter. "Theresa is your doctor's appointment still tomorrow at noon?"  

"Yes, Mama." 

"Did you need someone to go with you Theresa, because meet you there?" Brian asked as he passed the rice to Luis, who practically ripped it out of his hand. 

" If she needs someone I'll go." He had only been back two months but he acted like he never left, and Antonio needed to learn that they had been going on without and happily. " Don't you think you first day is little too soon, to be taking off." 

"I was actually thinking about going on my lunch break." Although Brain didn't want to start anything with his brother, he wasn't going to sit there and take his garbage. "But, I think if I explained it to Gabe he'd give me the time." 

"Mijo, you got a job?" 

"Yeah, Mama, with the construction company that just came to town." " Gabe Cortez is letting me start tomorrow."

"Oh, that's nice." " Maybe he would like to have dinner with us, some night, he and his wife." 

"Gabe's not married, but I'm sure he would love to eat with us, he probably hasn't had a home cooked meal since he left the ranch."

 Sheridan felt the tension at the table and tried to lighten it by continuing the conversation. "Oh he's also a rancher?"

"Kind of his great grandfather started the ranch just outside of New Mexico, his grandfather started the construction company when the times got tough." Brian recited the Cortez family history as it had been repeated to him years ago when he first arrived on the ranch. "Gabe runs the construction company, I'm guessing hid Dad still runs the ranch." 

" You seem to know a lot about him and his family?" Luis asked the question not hiding the suspicious in his voice.

"Yeah, well I spent sometime there."  "They're good people." Brain ignores the glare, and turns to his mother. "I'll be sure to extend the invitation to Gabe." 

Pilar nods and goes back to the kitchen to get the dessert. As soon as she leaves silence descends on the table, until the ring of a cell phone broke the spell everyone moved to check their phone and Theresa grinned as she found it was her.

"Hello." "Well, he's right here is she needs him." Theresa hands Antonio the phone. "Why don't you take that in the living room." 

Brian looked at his sister in confusion, he didn't know who would be calling to speak to him on her phone, and he wondered why she wanted him to take in the living room, but decided that he sister was just strange as he walked into the other room. "Hello." 

"Hey, I wondered who would call me on Theresa phone."

"Yeah, I agree."

" I still be at work at five, can you stop by the site, and meet me at the trailer."

"Okay, Bye Kay." Shutting off the phone Brian smiles to himself, he felt bad about lying to Kay, but he couldn't risk having her on the boat again, the temptation was too great. Knowing it was for the best he returns to the dinner table keeping silent for the rest of the ordeal.

~~~

Coming Soon:  

Interesting happenings as a new day dawns in Harmony, bringing out memories and secrets.


	12. Friendship

I Disclaim

** In this fic Antonio/Brian is 25, he left when 18 years old. Ethan is 24, which makes Chad that age also, Amanda is 23, and Andrew is 19.

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.12

~~~

He hadn't changed his clothes, because he didn't want her thinking that he was trying to impress her, but as he sat his desk with twenty minutes to five, he now regretted it. He also didn't want her to think that he didn't care enough about her to look presentable. That's probably how he ended up standing in front of the microwave trying to fix his hair, which is where Gabe found him.

" What are you doing?" Gabe watched him playing with his hair. "Never heard of a mirror, they show your reflection, the microwave is for food, buddy." 

"Shut up." Brian didn't want to go into the bathroom, that implied that he was primping and he wasn't doing that." I have a meeting, I don't want embarrass myself."

"Meeting?" Gabe seat down across from Brian's desk, watched as his friends began straitens his shirt. " As your boss shouldn't I know about this meeting?"

"It's not work related. " he looked behind Gabe and checked the clock on the wall, he know had ten minutes to get rid of Gabe, before Kay arrived.

"Really." A small smile began to spread on Gabe's as the pieces finally fit together. "You're meeting a woman." "You're primping, but you're not really primping, there's a woman coming." 

"No, I'm meeting a friend."

"A friend that you primp for?" 

"Stop saying that word." Checking the clock again, he almost groans when he sees he now has seven minutes, and does actually groan when Gabe catches him.

"She's on her way now, good I can check her out?"

"Check who out?" Kay asked but she wasn't really sure she wanted to know who Brian had been primping for, she didn't know if she could stand to see Brian wit someone else, it wasn't bad enough just knowing that he still in love with Sheridan.  

Gabe's grin double to twice it's normal size, when he found Kay standing in the doorway, he had suspected that the delightful beauty was his companion's meeting, but wanted to play with him a little more." Ah, the woman so special her name is merely one letter." Walking over he picked up her hand and kissed sending Kay into a fit of giggles. "Decided to run away with me, yet?" 

"Not yet, but I still thinking about it." Kay honestly liked Gabe he was funny and charming, and what would be considered a serious hottie, he was tall, muscular, and had light brown eyes, which brought out his strong chin and cheekbones. 

"Really, did I mention that I'm the heir apparent to several billions of dollars." 

"Kay doesn't care about your money, Richie Rich." Pushing his obnoxious friend out the way, Brian takes Kay hands and leads to the chair that Gabe left. "Hi, how were your classes?" Smiling he hopped on the edge of the desk, and looked down at her ignoring the grinning fool by the door.

"They were okay." 

"What classes?" Gabe moved to sit beside Brian, ignoring his friend's hints for him to leave. "You're in school, lovely Kay?" 

Kay fights to keep from laughing but between Gabe's antics, and Brian angry eye movements to his friend it was hard." Yes, I'm taking summer classes, to prepare myself for the fall at Castleton College." 

"Really, what are you majoring in?" 

"Architecture, now if you don't mind we have to talk." Brian took Kay hands and began leading her toward the door, and glared back at his friend." So we'll you around Gabe." 

"Bye Gabe." 

"Bye Lovely Kay, Lopez-Fitzgerald. " Gabe watched as Brian led across the street to the small diner, and was closing up when he caught the whiff of French vanilla in the air, turning he saw Amanda Crane poised in his doorway. " Amanda, I heard you were taking over the Crane holdings." Jumping off the desk he moves to stand in the middle of the room straightening to his full height.

"Save the intimidation moves, Gabriel." Amanda moved into the room, taking in the décor, this obviously wasn't Gabriel's office he was too classy to work in a dump like this. " So, why exactly are the Cortez's now in Harmony?" 

"To be closer to you, my love?" 

"Save it, I've seen your show, and it's not nearly as entertaining you make it seem." 

"You wound me darling." Gabe grabs his chest and fakes pains.

"Oh god, you haven't changed one bit have you." 

"Well, my darling as you said, when you broke off our engagement, 'You'll just never grown up'."

"I hate you." Amanda sneered, shooting daggers at her ex-fiancé wondering just how she had ever tolerated him at all.

"I'm sure you do." 

While across the street Kay and Brian tried to have the conversation that neither really wanted to have.

"Brian." 

"Kay."

" You go first." Brian offered her a weak smile.

"Well, I've been thinking." "Brian you're a great guy, I enjoy spending time with you, and I in no way regret the kisses, but…" Kay stopped not quit sure how to continue, because so far it sounded like she was breaking up with him, and she didn't want him thinking that.

"But, there is this age difference between us, and the fact that neither one of us is ready for a relationship, and not to mention what your father, or my brothers would say." Brian smiled when he saw the relief and what he thought was sadness cross her face. "Not, that I have a problem with the age thing or my brothers."

"Of course not, we are just not ready for anything more then friendship right?"

"Yeah, we can be friends." Brian let a sigh of relief; he wasn't ready to give Kay completely just yet. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah." Kay smiles and catches a poster on the wall behind him that she hadn't noticed before and her face breaks into a smile.

"What?" Brian looks behind him, and sees the poster for a Keanu Reeves movie marathon at the old Movie house on Main Street. "Of course, what always makes a woman happy, eight hours of some Hollywood Heartthrob." 

Kay narrows her eyes." Like you haven't seen The Matrix or Speed." 

"Those were guy movies." 

"Yeah, and Sandra Bullock had nothing to do with it. " She shakes her head." I didn't think so." 

Brian looks back at the poster, and turns to look at her with a smile. " You wanna go with me." Her eyes widen, and he hurries to correct himself." As friends." 

"Okay." It couldn't hurt to go to the movies with a friend, she reasoned, and if Ethan asked that's exactly what she'll tell him. "You're on."

"Great, pick you at eleven in the am this Saturday?"

Kay imagines the scene if he came to pick her up and cringes. " I'm meet you there at eleven." 

"Okay." 

The conversation stops at a waitresses comes to take their orders, it starts up again when she leaves but the to are so engrossed they did see the blonde woman pause in the window and glare at the Brian.

Se couldn't believe it, she had only been back one day, and she had already run into her ex Gabe, and now Antonio. Luckily for her though he seemed to wrap up in his dinner companion to notice her. Amanda focused on the woman, and quickly corrected herself, his was with a girl not a woman,

Amanda walks to her car and starts it up. "Of course he's with a girl something's never change."

Flashback 

_ Crane Maze 7 ½ years ago._

_She been waiting for almost twenty minutes, ad she had to leave soon. Mother wanted her to go dressing shopping for the country club formal, and she couldn't find a way out of it. Amanda started walking toward the exit when she felt his arms come around her. _

"Where are you going mi amore?" Antonio had run all the way their, he had had to work late at the factory, and wanted to change before he meet her. Turning her around in his arms he kissed her lips." I'm sorry I'm late, it won't happen again." 

_Amanda gave him her practiced pout, and looked at him from under her lashes. "I should hope not."_

_Antonio grinned and hugged her to him. " Aw, what could I do to remove that look." He tips his head to the side and begins think of his choices. " I know." He drops to his knees and lifts her up twirling her around as she laughs and giggles, he sets her down and catches her as she almost falls to the ground. " Forgiven?"_

_Amanda leans in to him and kisses him." Forgiven." She checks her watch and moans out loud. "I have to go, Mother is making me go to the country club dance and meet eligible men."_

_Antonio's face loses it smile, as he anger overtakes him. " You don't need an eligible man, you have me." _

_"I know, but I need to at least be seen there to keep grandfather off my back, at least until I turn seventeen, and you and I can run away together. " Amanda notice how his face brightens as she mentioned their plan._

_As soon as she turns seventeen, they could be legally married in Mexico, where Antonio's uncle lived. He would work with his uncle while she stayed home taking care of their children and writing her books. By the time her family found her she would be a famous author and would be to successful and happy for them to want to ruin it. _

_"I have to go, " She kisses him again before turning to walk out the maze, turning back only to give a small wave._

_"Bye mi amore." _

_Flashback Over_

"Oh the stupidity of youth." Amanda gives one last look to the diner window where Antonio and he newest toy are eating and laughing. "I wonder if she knows what she getting into." Shaking her head as she pulls out the parking lot. "Probably not, if anything Antonio was always good." Turning on the road she heads back toward the Crane Mansion.

~~~

Coming Soon:  

 Let's go to the Movies.


	13. At the Movies

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.13

~~~

He knew it wouldn't work. He had told Kay just to break all contact, but she said she could handle it, she was wrong. He had asked to the movie marathon when he heard about it he knew Keanu was her favorite, but Kay was going with a 'friend', but all of her friends didn't even know about yet. Sitting on the couch watching a TV with his dad, Ethan grimaces as he hears Kay running all over the house getting ready to see her 'friend'. Hw saw Jessica laughing into her magazine and had an idea that would hopefully at least calm her nerves. 

"Jess, why don't you go see how Kay's doing?" 

Sam spit out his beer as he heard the question and turned surprise eyes to his son. "What?" As Jessica lowered her magazine showering a similar expression.

"Yeah, Ethan are you insane?" Her father scowled at her, but she shrugged him off. " Kay would kill me if I stepped near her door." 

Ethan gave her his best smile, and shook his head. "I think today, she could use your help, she seems troubled." 

"So, that's your job." Jessica couldn't imagine why Kay would need her help. "She doesn't need me."

Ethan scoots closer to her and lowers his voice. " Maybe she could use another woman's opinion."

Jessica catches the look in his eyes and become intrigued, standing she makes her way to the stairs." Ok, but is she kills me, I coming back to haunt you bro."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ethan turned back to the TV, and grinned. Jessica would go upstairs, she and Kay would fight, and then Kay wouldn't be in any to mood to flirt with Brian. A flustered Kay was as best rude and unbearable unless you knew how to calm her down, he was sure Brian hadn't clue one on how to turn his sister off once in 'b****' mode. Admittedly he felt a twinge of guilt for tricking Jess, but he knew he little sister could handle Kay. 

"I don't want to know, until it's absolutely necessary." Sam watched that look come over Ethan's face, and he was sure, it wasn't good, but it his day off, and he didn't want to be involved in his kids war. " You just keep me out of it." 

"Sure." 

Upstairs Jessica hesitated as she was poised to knock on her sisters' door. Shaking off the feeling she knocked and stepped back waiting for the angry yell, but was stunned when Kay merely opened the door and pulled her in. 

Jessica fell onto the bed cluttered with clothes, and stared at her sister that looked anxious and stressed. "What happened to you?" 

Kay was throwing blouses out her closet, rejecting each one she picked up, when she heard the question, turning to look at her sister with fear and confusion asked paled." What a good outfit to wear to the movies?"

" Depends…." Jessica was now completely confused, not only had Kay let her in the room, but she was now asking advice on her clothes. "Is it a date or just a like a group thing?"

"It's just a group thing." Kay repeated it to herself under her breath, it was a group thing, and it just so happens that the group was only her and Brian. "But I don't want to look like a slob." 

"Of course not." Jessica stood and moved over to her sister's closet, she pick up white tank top and a pair of khaki, she hands it Kay." Then let's go with dressy casual." Kay grabs the clothes and begins changing. "Does this group include Reese?" 

Kay shook her head, her sister was not at all subtle." No, it doesn't, maybe you should check up on him, see how he is." 

Jessica hides a grin. " Fine, I guess, but you own me." 

"Sure, Jess. " Stepping in front on the mirror Kay surveys herself and bites her lip, something was missing. Jessica hands her a blue and white button down shirt.

"Leave it open." Jessica smiles at the finished product and then remembers who she is with and moves to leave, before Kay kicks her out. " Have fun."

"Yeah, Thanks Jess." Kay takes one last look grabs her bag, and heads out the door, calling goodbye to everyone as she leaves through the door. 

Straightening his shirt for the last time Brian checks his watch, Kay was going to be hear in ten minutes, he knew because she was always early or on time. He had been looking forward to this day all week, just him and his good buddy Kay, he had wanted to see her during the week, but Liz and Doc had shown up Tuesday morning and he had been running all over town trying to entertain them, when he was working, but today he drop them off at his mothers and left them to her. 

He stopped his pacing when he felt a familiar electrical charge go through his body, she was close, and he turned quickly and caught her staring at him from her position against the wall of the ticket booth. "Bennet." He said nodding and walking toward her.

"Brian." Kay kept her position leaning against the ticket booth, she had to. He looked so good in a t-shirt and jeans that she needed help standing. " Ready for Keanu?" 

"Yeah, eight hours of surfer, trying to different voice, that remarkably all sound like the surfer, can't wait." Brian flashed her a grin and extended his arm. " Come Lovely Kay, the theater awaits." 

Kay blushes, she wished Gabe wouldn't call her that, but he refused saying that it was a crime not to note beauty; thankfully Brian seemed to be the only one that continued to use the name. Taking his arm she looks at him with concern. " Can you get him to stop calling me that?"

Opening the door to the theatre Brian chuckles, as she picks out some seats. "Alas, no Gabe likes it, and well he's just impossible." Seating down in the middle of the back row, he looks over at her. "It's true you know." 

"What's true?" Kay settled herself into the seat, and looked back at him.

"You're really lovely Kay." He put a finger to her lips o stop her protest and pointed to the screen as the first movie began. 

Several hours later during the intermission they stood at the concession stand to get refreshments. Where Kay tried to explain to Brian the importance of the next movie they were showing. 

"So, A Walk In The Clouds, is a war movie?" Brian gave the order to the cashier as Kay let out an exasperated sigh. 

"No, it's a romantic Drama, set during the war." Kay glared as he tried understand. " He play's a soldier that helps a naïve young girl in distress, and falls in love with her while trying to deal with her overbearing family" Kay snatches the pop corn from him as he laughs at her.

"So he leaves one battle to go to another, sorry Kay but that is a war movie." Brian snickers as he watches Kay flounce off in anger, and can only think how cute she looks when she's mad. He retakes his seat and tries to apologize, but she doesn't want to speak to him. 

The movie begins an Kay keeps up her silent treatment, by the time the couple on the screen has reached the preparation for the wine harvest Brian was annoyed. She hadn't said anything to him for the last forty minutes, and he missed her astute observations during the film. 

The music slows and Keanu leans in to kiss his leading lady, and as he makes his move so does Brian. Turning is his seat he blows on her neck, and when she turns to look at him he leans in and kisses her. She didn't struggle or pull away, she just fell into it, and smiling to himself he deepens the kiss.

Dropping all pretense of watching the movie Kay drops the popcorn and turns to allow Brian more access. 

As just as Keanu's kiss on screen heats up so, does Brian and Kay's. What began as a simple kiss to end an argument spirals out of control, as Kay leaves her sets to straddle Brian's lap, completely forgetting for the second time that they were in public. 

Not even the ending of the movie and light coming on stops the couple and their passionate embrace. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" 

The yelling penetrates the passion filled fog, that clouded his mind, as Brian breaks the kiss and tilts his head to see caught them this time, and when he meets those angry brown eyes he lets out a mumbled curse. " Enjoying the movie?" 

~~~

Coming Soon: 

Caught again!, Who is it this time, and what will they think of the new couple.


	14. Caught Again!!

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.14

~~~

This time is was Kay's turn to ask in whisper. "Who is it?" But the angry voice cut off Brian's response. 

"KATERINE ELIZABETH BENNET." 

Kay paled as she recognized the voice, but turned around and let out a sign of relief when she saw her Uncle Hank accompanied by Beth Wallace. " Geez, Uncle Hank give me a heart attack why don't you." Kay turned back toward Brain and leaned against his shoulder breathing another large sigh of relief. "I thought you were my Dad. 

"KAY." A small crowd started to form and Hank lowered his voice. " Kay get off him, and come with me Now!" Beth shooed the crowd away, as Hank took a menacing step toward Brian and his niece.

Kay moved to sit back down in her original seat, and glared at her uncle. " No, I'm here to watch a movie." Hank eyes widen and he starts gesturing toward them. " Okay, we got distracted but we're still watching the movie." 

Hank turned on Brian anger evident in his brown eyes. " What the hell do you think you're doing with my niece?" 

Brian stood and walked toward Hank his hands out in surrender. " Hank, Kay's right why don't we just finish watching the movie and talk about this later." 

Beth stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on Hank's arm, " Come on, we can talk after the movie." The light starts flickering indicating that the fourth and final movie was about to start.

Hank pushes Beth forward to the seats by Brian and Kay. " Fine, but we sit here, wouldn't want you leaving the movie or resuming your other activities." As Beth seats down by Kay, Hank moves past and indicates that he wants Brian's seat. "Move it Lopez-Fitzgerald." 

Brian begrudgingly moves over, and winks at Kay just before the lights go out.

Two hours later and several elbows to his side later, Brian left the theater trailing after Hank, who had an death grip on Kay's arm as he lead her to the parking lot. Beth would occasionally sent him a small smile and pitying glance, but for the most part just left him to follow them. 

When they reached Kay's car, she stopped at the door and turned to speak to her uncle. " Okay, Uncle Hank what do you have to say?"

"How about, what the hell are you doing?" He knew he sounded harsh, but they were lucky he could speak at all. The rage that overtook him when he recognized his niece and then her 'date' was still just under the surface biting to get out. Antonio was lucky he was still breathing, much less walking without assistance. " He's too old for you." He points at Brian and narrows his eyes. " And let's not forget that two months ago, he was in love with Sheridan." 

"So, two months ago, I thought I was in love with Miguel." Kay avoided the age issue she still didn't have an answer for that one. "Besides we're just fiends."

"Friends." Beth had tried to keep quiet, but the last comment had been too much. She had been seeing Hank casually for about two weeks, and they had even done some of the things she had seen Kay and Brian doing in the theater. " I'm sorry Kay, but it didn't look that way, from where we were standing." 

"Be that as it may, we're just friends." Brian stepped forward and looked toward Hank. " Hank, I would never do anything to hurt Kay, I hope you know that." He was about to speak again, when he cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Turing away he took out he phone. "Hello." "Yeah, I can meet you there." " I'm on my way." 

Brian came back with sorry written all over his face." I'm sorry Kay, there is a problem at the site, and I have to go." 

"That's okay I can handle this." Kay kisses him on his cheek and smiles at him. " Thanks for the movie, Brian, I'll see you around." 

Brian slips a small sheet of paper in her hand before he waves at the others and begins running toward his truck. " Bye Guys." 

Kay pockets the paper before turning back to her new 'chaperons'." Can we keep this between us." "We're just friends, and there is no need for Luis or my Dad, to find out."

Hank shakes his head. "No, I don't so think kiddo, you were a little too friendly for my piece of mind." Hank narrows his eyes." Exactly how friendly have you two gotten?" 

"Uncle Hank, it's just been a couple of heated kisses." "Nothing like you're suggesting happened, and won't" Kay unlocks her car and gets. 

Hank closes her door and waits as she rolls down the window. "We will talk about this later Kay." 

"Okay, Bye Beth, see ya later." Kay pulled out the parking lot and headed for home. When she finished parking the car in her driveway, she took out the note Brian had slipped her. 

Brian Cell

848-541-1845

Your number is already on my speed dial. 

Smiling to herself Kay practically floated up to her room. So engrossed in her good mood she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. 

"Kay, sweetie." 

Kay jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. " Just because you're a lawyer doesn't mean you can break and enter." 

"I'll have you know I was summoned here, by Uncle Hank." Kay drops her head, and Ethan nods. " That's what I thought." 

"You weren't right, Ethan." Kay moved to her bed and shooed her brother to move, before lying down. " We had a wonderful time as friends, just friends." 

"Really cause you didn't look like friends, when I showed up." Hank moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. He hits his nephew in the arm. " That's what you get for knowing about this, and not telling me." He had called Ethan concerned, and found out the little twerp had known all along.

"Hey." Ethan rubbed his arms and glared at his sister. " Not my fault, she wouldn't listen to me." 

"Why are you two, talking like I'm not in the room." 

"Because obviously you don't understand our concerns, or Hank wouldn't have caught you doing god knows what at the movie theater." 

"We're just friends, we have a lot in common, and we have fun together." 

"Then what did Beth and I walk in on." 

Kay blushed and looked away mumbling something neither man could hear.

"What was that?" Ethan said as he moved closer hoping to hear.

" An extreme sexual attraction." Kay shrugged at both men paled. 

"Kay we're trying to protect you." 

"From what hurt, newsflash people, I'm a screw up and so is Brain." "We're going to get hurt anyway, but I understand your concerns, and I will stop seeing Brian." 

Hank let's out a sigh of relief as he goes to hug his niece." I'm sorry kiddo, I know you'll meet some great guy, he's out there and he's perfect for you." 

Ethan motions for Hank to pass her over to him, and he does, tightening his arms he kisses her head." He's right you know, the perfect guy is just around the corner." Hank, Ethan, and head out the room leaving Kay alone. 

Looking at the paper Brian gave her she let's a tear fall. " Yeah, just around the corner." 

~~~

Coming Soon: 

One more surprise. 

***Note*** 

Graduation is tomorrow, and then I have to move my stuff back home, so I may not update for a day or two, but I will back soon. I am still writing so there might be another chapter up sometime tonight.

Thanks for all you support.

Cole


	15. The soultion to their Problem.

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.15

~~~ 

It had been a bad day, and when he walked into his office and saw Amanda Crane, he knew it was only going to get worse.

Amanda Crane, even after seven years she was still beautiful, but her outer beauty didn't fool him anymore, her grandfather had probably drilled anything good about her out of her. Steeling himself for a painful walk down memory lane he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Can I help you?" 

She looked startled by his appearance, but she hid it quickly. " Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, as I live and breath." She had called ahead, and been told that Gabriel would be by around this time, but she hadn't expected to see Antonio. " No need to be formal, we do after all know each other very well." 

"Not really, now what can I do for you?" 

"I'm here to see Gabriel, what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I work here." 

"I figured that out, but I meant Harmony?" She had spoken to her aunt Sheridan briefly, and been told that he was a fishermen in Bermuda, getting a job meant he was staying longer then she had thought, and she didn't really know if she could handle both Gabriel and Antonio being in the same town. 

"I missed my family, and got tired of running." The last statement was meet with silence as Amanda suddenly became interested in the nonexistent paintings on the wall. "Oh nothing to say." 

"What's to say, you're a Lopez-Fitzgerald, I'm a Crane, we knew it wouldn't work, but we tried anyway, we were both exiled from Harmony so it really doesn't matter." 

"Exiled, is that what it's called when two large gentleman beat the crap out of me, while you're father threatens my family, then they throw me out a moving car just outside of town." Brian moved his hand to hold up his chin, and watched the reaction on Amanda's face, but there was none, which was co Crane like it was scary.

"Well, answer the man, Amanda." Gabriel stood poised in the doorway. He had always know that Brian had left because of a woman, but he had never dreamed it was Amanda, how could he, each had been vague about their past besides the basic information needed. "Is that what exiled means, because I believe you told me that you spent your youth in a boarding school in France. "

" Gabriel, I don' think it would help to bring up everyone's past." Amanda sent him a pleading look that he ignored. 

Brian saw the play between the two and felt like he was missing something. Gabe seemed to know a lot. "What does that mean past histories?" 

"She means, that we were engaged, and she doesn't want you to know." Gabe sat down on the edge of the desk watching as Amanda avoided eye contact with both men. " But now that everything out in the open, what do you want?" 

Amanda gave a sigh of relief when he switched topics, reliving one bad relationship was tough, but two was too much to bear. Shifting into her 'CEO' mode she gives her famous Crane smile. " Crane Industries is sponsoring this years summer carnival, and we wanted to contract your company to built the stands and stages." "We have several bands signed up to appear, and we thought that working together would allow you to make a name for yourself in the town, while allowing us to.."

"Use our good name, and resources to help rebuilt your tarnished reputation which was done by your father." Gabriel knew that wasn't what she was going to say, but he didn't want to hear anymore of her polished stories. "When is this Carnival?" 

"It's scheduled for two weeks from Saturday, weather permitting." Amanda sat there hating herself, she had thought it was a great idea to sponsor the carnival; it would increase their quickly declining popularity. The idea to involve Gabriel had been hers' she didn't really know why, but she thought it would look good for both businesses, but leave it to Gabriel to ignore the good she was trying to do. "Are you interested or not?" 

Gabe turned to look at Brian and raised an eyebrow, when his friend nodded he turned back to Amanda he face still a mask of politeness, but with no real warmth. " Certainly whatever we can do to help the town." A sound causes Gabe to bring up his head, and the sight that greets him, caused a large smile. " Ah, Lovely Kay." Jumping off the desk Gabe rushes to bring the young woman in, quickly kissing her hand he leads her into the quiet room. " Look Brian, Lovely Kay is here." 

Amanda tensed when she recognized the girl from the day at the diner; she told herself that it was because she was worried about the young girl who was somehow involved with both more experience men, but she knew it was because she was jealous she just couldn't figure out if was about Gabriel or Antonio. 

Kay blushed and finally noticed the blonde seated in the office." I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy I can come back." Kay started to back up and leave but both Gabe and Brian rushed to stop her. 

Amanda stood no longer caring which man was causing her the jealousy." No, please stay, my business here is done." She nodded to Gabriel on her way out." I'll be in touch." 

Gabe ignored the need to go after her, and instead focuses on his favorite distraction, flirting with Kay while at the same time upsetting Brian." So Lovely Kay, what brings you here today, ready to elope yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm weakening." Kay turned toward Brian and gave her best smile. " I actually wanted to talk to Brian." 

Gabe did a silent cheer, while he pretended to wipe away tears." Fine, break my heart, but just know this." He began heading toward the door, and stopped just outside of it." I'll be waiting, good bye Lovely Kay." 

"Gabe is…" Kay stopped looking for the right words to describe him.

"A very special boy." Brian came around his desk and took her hand smiling down at her." What did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, can we do this at your boat?" 

"Sure, would you like to ride with me or do you want me to follow you in my car?" Although not sure what exactly was going on, that fact that Kay was still speaking to him after what happened with her uncle was the best news ever he heard, he was sure that Hank would have talked her into stay away from him. 

"I have my car, so follow me. " Kay waited as Brian closed up the office, and then waked with him to their cars. 

After arriving at the boat Brian rushed ahead saying he needed to clean up first, and when he let her in she saw that he had the small table set up for dinner, "I thought we could order pizza."  

"Okay, but after we talk." Kay sat down on his bed, and waited for him to take a seat, knowing that the only other place to sit was the bed with her or the small kitchen stool, she smiled when he choose the bed next to her.

"So what's up."? 

"Brian, we're trying to be friends, because we know that neither is ready for a relationship or the fallout with our families, but something keeps coming up." Kay pauses unsure how to tell him. " This attraction we feel for each other keeps interfering and throwing us off balance, so I have a solution." 

"Anything, Kay I like you and I don't want to lose you." "Name what we have to do and it's done." 

"Sleep together." 

Brian felt as if he was in an alternate universe, because there was no way a beautiful woman he was attracted to could be suggesting they sleep together. " Excuse me?" 

Kay let out a nervous laugh, and stared biting her lip. " I think they if we just got this attraction out our system, we could continue our friendship, and to do that I think we should sleep together." 

"Okay, I see your reasoning, kind of, but I don't think you want to do this." 

"No, I do." Brian had no idea how the thought had keep her up tossing and turning in her bed. "Trust me." 

"Kay, I assuming this is your first time. " He smiles at her nod." Your first time should be special and with someone you love, and hopeful you will spend the rest of your life with."

"Brian, first you are quickly becoming one of the most important people in my life, and I can't imagine anything more special then being with you." A thought occurs to Kay, that almost stops her heart. " Unless, you don't want to be with me."

"That's not it, my first instinct was to say yes, and not question anything, because I want you so much, but I can't help thinking that this is something you will regret." Brian was a little disappointed, he had been hoping that Kay's reasoning was because she was in love with him, but he didn't know why since he wasn't in love with her, at least he didn't think he was but right now he wasn't sure of anything. 

"I regret most decisions I make, but I have thought of nothing but this since Saturday, and I'm sure." 

"Okay, let me get this straight, we sleep together to get rid of this attraction we have to each other, and in the end remain friends." 

"Yeah." Kay watched Brian wondering what he was thinking, but when he leaned toward her and kissed her, she forget what she had been doing.

Leaning onto the bed and taking Kay with him Brian positioned himself so that she was on top, and began kissing down her neck. He stops to take a breath, and looks at Kay with questioning eyes, when she nods he begins unbuttoning her blouse. " Well if it's to save the friendship." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Harmony has its Summer Carnival, the entire town in one place, oh the possibilities.


	16. Let the fun begin.

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.16

~~~

"Kay, what are you up to now." Simone had been watching her friend for a while now, and knew Kay wasn't as innocent as she was acting. Her lifelong best friend had come into her bedroom two weeks ago and declared that she was completely over Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, and then when she had been informed of the Whitney/Chad situation, didn't say 'I told you so', but instead offers a sincere apology and a hug. She had known Kay since the she one week old, and something was going on. "You don't smile like that unless you're happy, and as far as I know your life is just as uneventful and lonely as mine, so that means you're plotting, who's your victim?" 

"I'm not smiling." Kay took in the look of disbelief of her friend and decided to check, and sure enough as she turned to face the mirror in the bathroom, she found a silly grin plastered on her face. "Well, I don't how that happened, but I'm not plotting, I'm just content." 

Simone seemed reluctant to accept her answer, but in the end just shrugged. "Fine, it's better this way, if I don't know, I can't be blamed." That being said Simone walked out the public restroom at Harmony Pier. " Let's go on the Haunted Mansion ride." 

Kay looked around the usually quiet parking lot located behind the Crane Cannery, that was now a bustling carnival, and focus on the small plat formed that housed the Simone's favorite ride." Okay." 

The line to get on the ride was short and Simone and Kay spent it talking about Kay's summer classes, but once seated on the ride Simone sat back and began to enjoy the ride, which left Kay to let he mind wander.

_Flashback_

_Brian's boat_

_Two weeks ago_

 _Kay felt stupid; her plan hadn't worked at all. Not only was she still attracted Brian, and in fact wanted him more then ever, but she now had the sneaking suspicion that she was falling in love with him. Sitting up on her side, she watches her sleeping lover, and reflects on what she now knows.  _

She had assumed that because all of her kisses with Brian had been passionate and intense, that their lovemaking would be similar, but once again she was wrong. He had been gentle and loving, and at the same time not losing any of the previous passion that he had shown. 

As if he felt himself being watched he opened his eyes, and gave her a slow smile that showcased his dimples. If seeing his beautiful hazel eyes hadn't made her melt then it was his dimples that did it. 

"Hey, any regrets?" Brian moved to mirror Kay's position on his bed, while he held his breathe. He was feeling guilty; Kay's first time shouldn't have happened in a rinky-dink little houseboat, with a guy like him. Kay deserved expensive hotels over looking gorgeous beaches, with some multi millionaire that could treat her right. What really caused him guilt was the fact that Kay trusted him with everything she had, and was putting all her faith in this working to save their friendship and it very well might ruin it, because now he wanted Kay like he wanted no other woman.

"Not a single one." Kay could at least be somewhat truthful, because she knew that she would never regret making love to Brian. The feeling she had for Miguel couldn't even compare to the ones she felt for Brian." Do you regret it?"

" Not possible." Brian used his hand to move a stray strand of hair from her face, and lean in and gives a gentle kiss." So how did our solution work?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Of course." 

"It didn't." Kay sits up right an drags the sheet with her." I'm still attracted to you." 

Brian noticed how Kay was no longer meeting his eyes and knew in an instant that Kay wasn't sharing something with him. It hurt because one of the rules for their friendship had been complete honesty, but he wasn't upset, because Kay was very much like him, and he knew that she was protecting himself." Well, now I don't feel bad." He moved his hand bringing her head around so that he could see her eyes. "Because I'm still attracted to you."  Kay eyes widen in surprise at the revelation. " In fact I know where we should go from here."

Kay sighed in relief. " Thank God, cause my ideas are just getting us in trouble." Kay tried to ignore the fact that Brian hands was now massaging her neck, as she waited for his answer. " What's your solution?"

He smiled he knew the neck massage was affecting her, and that's what he wanted. " I think we should date." 

Kay was falling deeper under his spell, when he words finally penetrated her fog, and she straightening quickly not caring that the sheet fell away leaving her chest exposed." ARE YOU INSANE?" "Did you just suggest we date, date like Theresa, Ethan, and My uncle Hank told us specifically not to do." When he nodded she hit him up side his head. " Are you aware that besides the ague difference, and our own screwed up past relationships, they are at least two large men that carry guns that will come looking for you."

Brian rubbed his head and made a mental note not to upset Kay to the point where she hit him again, although small she was heavy handed." Yes, I'm aware of the consequences of my actions, but I don't care." He leaned over and began kissing her exposed neck." I like you, I'm attracted to you, we always have together, we help each other, and I don't want to lose you." He reached her face and kisses the corner of her lips. " We shouldn't have to deny our feeling because of other people's opinions, you remember other's people's opinions right Kay?" 

"The ones that we can't let rule out lives." 

Kay knew she was lost between the kisses and his words she had n real option, but to agree, not that it was a hardship. Brian was everything she had ever dreamed off, and being with him was her idea of heaven, but she knew she was the only one that would think so. Her father's reaction to Brian would not be pretty, and would probably get him killed. "You're right, we're adults, and shouldn't have to give up what we want just to please someone else, but we should try to ease into this, I'm not suggesting we hide, but maybe flaunting our dating we would be a bad idea."

"Great, although seating here with you like this I feel like we skipped a step, and I want to make it up to you." Brian leans into kiss her, but is stopped as he heard a knocking on his cabin door. "Damn it." Grabbing his boxers he winks at Kay before heading over to the door. "This better be good." He opens the door and pales when he finds both his brothers standing there. Knowing it's just a nightmare he shuts the door in their faces.

Returning to Kay he's stunned speechless. "Brain what's wrong?" pounding begins on the door, and an angry voice is heard yelling. 

"Brian what's the deal?"

Kay eyes widen. " Oh my god that's Luis." Kay begins frantically searching for her clothes. "My god it's like they have radar."

"Yeah, well he's accompanied by Miguel." The pounding increases and Luis continues to yell for Brian to open up

Grabbing her bra from the floor she runs to the bathroom. "I suggest you open the door, before he kicks down."

Grimacing he returns to the door and opens it glaring at his brothers. "I'm not in the mood for your attitudes, I had a long day, and I'm tired."   

" Brian we uh…" Luis looks at Miguel and tries to find the words. " We want to talk to you, and settle our differences, we were thinking we may have been unfair to you, can we come in?" 

 First stunned speechless, by their earlier appearance panic sets in at the thought of them finding Kay. "NO, I mean the place is a mess and really too small to have conversation, how bout we get together in the morning and talk?" 

"I real think we should do this tonight." Miguel had heard from his mother, sister, and girlfriend about his dislike of his brother, and had to admit to himself that he had no real reason for disliking him. " I can't go to sleep without this resolved. " 

"Okay, how bout you meet in the Book Café in ten minutes, while I get dressed." The men nodded and began walking off the boat, as Brian closed and locked the door. He came back into his room and found Kay putting her shoes on, looking frazzled and tense, and in his opinion cute as hell. "They're gone." He sat down on the bed by her and began playing with her hair. " I have to meet them at the Book Café though." 

"Good, you should talk to your brothers, they're mad now, but they really missed you." Kay turns and smiles, taking the hair and tucking it behind her ear. " I have to go, I've missed dinner, and if I'm any later my dad will sent out a search team." 

"Just so you know this is the part I hate." Brian drags his pants on and seats back on the bed, and grabs he t-shirt.

"Why?" 

"Because it mean that I have to say goodbye."

Kay kisses him, letting her hand linger in his hair. " Then we'll just say see ya later." 

" See ya later. " Brian stands and pulls her into a hug." Come on, I walk you to your car." 

Flashback over

"Brian, are you in there?" Theresa uses to fingers to knock on the side of her brother's head, which brings laughs from the rest of his family. 

Luis steps forward and tries." Earth to Brian, come in Brian." Waving a hand before his face he turns back to his mother and sister. "Nothing."

Coming out his memory Brian blinks at and tries to remember where he is, and feels a little disappointed when he does, he's at the summer carnival, but not with Kay. His brothers suggested that they come together as a family, and Kay had told him to do it, saying that she wanted to go with Simone and cheer her up. " What?" 

"Way to stay focused, big brother." Miguel laughed at the look of confusion on Brian face, and was glad that they decided to attend together; it was almost like when they were little.  

"Mijo, we wanted to know where you wanted to go next." 

"Uh…" Brian looked around the carnival grounds, and felt a familiar electrical charge go through him, searching the crowd he spotted her immediately, getting ready to go on the bumper cars, " I think the bumper cars." He caught her eye, and started toward the ride pulling his mother with him. "Yeah, definitely bumper cars." 

The Lopez- Fitzgerald's reached the bumper cars right behind Kay. "Hey guys enjoying yourselves?"  
  


Theresa gave a defeated sigh, as she realized her brother's reasoning for picking the ride, and steps in between the two silently warning them off each other. " Yeah, it's great, I just hope nothing goes wrong." She let's her eyes send the message that coincides with her words. 

Brian picks up on it and rolls his eyes. "What's that mean?"

"Its just that whenever the town gets together, something always happens that ruins the happy event." 

"I'm sure that's not going to happen today Resa." Brian glares at her, and nods toward everyone else. "Everyone is going to have fun and no ones going to get hurt, you have my word." 

The attendant opens the gate letting them in, and when Brian and Kay choose cars directly opposite each other, Theresa closes her eyes, and begins to pray. " Please be right Brian, because I don't think you're prepared for the fallout." 

~~~

Coming Soon: More carnival fun and a another surprise.


	17. And the good times continue to roll.

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.17

~~~

The place was packed and a complete success, and she walked the crowded around with her head held high, she had done a great job, along with Gabriel and Antonio's help. After spending the last two weeks with each man, Amanda was sure of one thing for certain, her earlier dislike of the child she came to known as Kay Bennet, wasn't at all about Antonio. She had talked to him very briefly about their past, and it had been enlightening she had blamed Antonio for several years for their break up.

Being discovered her by younger brother Drew, had been the nail in their coffin. He couldn't be swayed to keep the secret, and told his grandfather. Her mother understood and tried to be helpful, but her father wasn't at all moved and took swift action against Antonio, and removed him from Harmony before sending Amanda herself to a boarding in London. In the end she had to thank Antonio, if they hadn't been exiled then she would have never of met Danielle Cortez, and consequently not her oldest brother Gabriel, the real reason for dislike of the young girl. 

Amanda looked around trying to find her ex-fiancée, eager to see him, but not eager to be seen, Gabriel had a way of making her feel like a shy and awkward little girl never able to please him, but it hadn't always been that way. There was a time when he would walk into a room, and she would feel like the most precious thing in the world, but she had let her father and grandfather distrust him, and hot off Antonio's supposed betrayal she hadn't been able to believe in another man. 

She spotted him quickly enough, and with the same speed became disappointed, He was with the Bennet girl. Amanda was quickly beginning to dislike this girl, she had seen her brother Ethan earlier in the week, he too bragged about his lovely half-sister that was studying that was working hard in school during the summer. It was getting so that she hated the sound of the girls name. 

"Hello, big sister." Drew walked up behind her, and followed her stare." Shame, shame does grandfather know that you're here lusting after your ex?"

"Drew, shut up." Amanda turned away from the scene and looked at her brother. "Shouldn't you be charming some old biddy?" 

Drew grimaced, his grandfather hadn't been kidding when he said that he was here for PR, he had spend everyday since he arrived sucking up to people, and being charismatic, but now he wanted have some fun. He had played nice for some townsfolk earlier, but now his plans including finding a woman and letting loose. "I already did my quota for the day, and I'm now taking some time off."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, Draw's idea of taking time off always included a woman, he was a bad as their father." Just try to stay out of trouble, Harmony is not a town where a Crane will get a slap on the wrist, screw up and they may hang you." 

Amanda walked off leaving her brother searching for area for a something that striked his fancy, and he attention returns to Gabriel, for the first time he notices the young woman he was speaking with. She was breathtaking in a very unconventional way, with her long brown hair and a body that a saint couldn't resist, and he was no saint. Drew moved forward and stood by waiting for his chance to speak to the beauty. 

"Well Lovely Kay, are you enjoying your day at the carnival?" Gabe grabbed Kay's hand for his usual kiss. 

"Hi, Gabe." 

" Lovely Kay, I have waited patiently, and now I must ask for you to either love me or leave me." 

Kay shook her head and motioned behind her where a large man stood behind her, who she greatly resembled, by him was a short red haired woman that smiled demurely. " Gabe, have you meet my parents? " 

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure, but as I've asked for your daughters hands it only seems fitting." He steeped forward and recognized the similarities between not just Kay and her father, but Ethan as well. Gabe extended his hand to the man. "Gabe Cortez, it's a pleasure Chief Bennet." The man obviously took Gabe's flirting seriously because he attempt at a handshake was designed to break his hand. " And this vision of loveliness next to you must be Lovely Kay's mother." Bending gallantly he smiles at the couple, and returns his gaze to Kay. " Now Lovely Kay, I require an answer, is it heaven or heartbreak?" 

"Gabe, I'm sorry I don't think I'm ready for you yet, to possibly ever." Kay laughed as Gabe faked heartbreak, and wiped his tears away. 

"Fine, but I'll tell you this Lovely Kay Bennet, I'm will go down as your biggest regret." Gabe bowed to her parents before walking off pausing every once in a while to look back longing." 

"That's Ethan's boss, and the head of one of the largest construction companies in North America?" Sam had heard rumors that Gabe Cortez acted a little off, but since two of his children seemed to know him, he had hoped they were just rumors. "Is he always like that?" 

Kay stared off in the direction in which Gabe left, and thought back on all her meeting with him." Yeah, pretty much, but he's harmless." 

Deciding to try something Kay continued. "But I could probably do worse, he's tall, dark, handsome, and successful."

Sam nod, but then quickly frowns." He's too old for you." 

"Not that much older, say about seven years." Kay was lying Gabe was almost ten years her senior, but she needed to know how acceptable Brian was going to be.

"Still too old, maybe Miguel has another friend he could fix you up with." Sam smiled hopefully, he had like Reese Durkee, and trusted Miguel, he didn't want to know the kind of guys Kay would hook up with on her own, he oldest daughter still had a rebellious streak, that he feared would get her mixed up with the wrong guy. "Maybe I should ask around at the station."

"NO." Kay didn't want to know the kind of guy her father would think appropriate, she picture someone from the Chess club, that wore plaid and carried and inhaler. " I'm sure I can meet a man on my own." 

"If you're sure." Grace had watched the conversation with amusement, she didn't know Kay that well, but she knew she didn't have clue one about the kind of guy her daughter would like. "We're going to check how John and Jessica are doing at the kissing booth." 

"Okay." Kay watches her parents walk off and thanks her lucky stars that she missed dinner the night that they were campaigning for their children to be involved in the carnival attractions, unfortunately her sister and half-brother weren't so lucky, but that wasn't her problem. 

Kay began walking though the games area hoping to find Brian, they hadn't seen as much of each other as either of them wanted, what with the carnival and her midterms coming up, and she was beginning to miss him. 

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me what heaven was like when you last left it?" 

Kay stopped in her tracks at the absurdity of the pick up line, and looked at the unfortunate man that delivered it. He was blond, tall, and cute, if you liked that kind of guy, and Kay never did. " Tell me you just didn't say that?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders and moved closer. "Well, I had to get your attention" Drew smiled and extended his hand. "My name's Drew and are you?" 

"Just leaving." Kay sidestepped him and slipped into a tent that was being used as the fortunetellers', but right now the woman was gone, and the room was empty except for the couple in a heavy make out session in the corner. 

The couple that didn't seem to notice she had entered.

The couple that looked very familiar to her.

The couple that she now recognized as Simone Russell and Reese Durkee. 

~~~

Coming Soon:

The carnival has just begun, and there is more fun on the way. 


	18. Say Cheese!

I Disclaim

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.18

~~~

"OH MY GOD." 

Simone and Reese jumped apart and stared at the intruder, Simone's eyes widen at the sight. "Oh Kay it's not what you think." 

Kay was now over her shock, and trying to maintain her laughter, out of all the people that she pictured as a couple somehow, Reese and Simone never ended up together. "Simone calm down, I'm just surprise that's all" Kay checked out her ex and found that Reese's glass weren't even on his face but pushed back on his head, and his hair was looked like several hand ha been run through it. "I'll just leave to you whatever." 

Kay walked out not acknowledging their lighthearted invitation stay. She didn't know where she was going and was merely following her instinct when a large hand left the shadows and grabbed her bringing her into a another tent, going on instinct Kay struck out at her attacker. 

"OW."

Kay stopped kicking when she recognized her attackers yelp of pain. "Brian, is that you?" she adjusted her eyes to the darkness of the tent, and quickly recognized him and his broad shoulders. 

"Yes, it's me, do you greet all your boyfriends this way, or I'm special." Brian rubbed his knee and thank god she hadn't aimed higher, and adding surprising Kay to the list of things not to do. 

Kay walked over to him and led him to a chair in the middle if the room pushed him down, and began rubbing the spot that she had kicked. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't grabbed me, I'm the police chiefs daughter what did you thing I was going to do, when a strange man grabs me." 

"I thought that you would appreciate the fact the I found someplace for us to be alone." Brian let his lips form a pout, as she continued to rub his leg. "Guess I was wrong."

Kay looked up and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I do appreciate it, it's just been a weird day."

Brian grabs her pulling onto his lap and begins nuzzling her neck. "Aw poor baby, what happened?"

"Well, first my parents weren't at all receptive to the idea of me dating an older man, then my dad offered to set me up with some guy from his station, I got hit on by this real life Ken doll, and then I walked in on two friends locked in a heated embrace." 

Brian focused on the piece of news that bothered him the most. "What guy?" His biggest problem was that they're weren't really telling people about them yet, so men still had the nerve to hit on his Kay, and he wasn't allow to kill them for fear of drawing attention to himself. " Describe him to me."

Kay wasn't fooled by the calm tone he was using. " Oh no, then I just bet he face has an unexpected run in with your fist." She loved how possessive he was of her, some people might have thought it chauvinistic, but she was his and he was hers, and that was fine with Kay. 

"Why are we wasting our free time talking?" Before he could answer she swooped in and gave him a lingering kiss.

Brian let his hands roam Kay's body as the kiss interfiled, she was trying to distract him and he loved it when she did that, he also loved it when she tried to keep him out of trouble, in fact there wasn't anything about Kay that he didn't love, even her punches were lovable. 

Theresa had looked everywhere for them, as soon as she realized that they were both missing, she had stared looking, she knew that if she had noticed both of them gone, someone else would too, and that's what she was afraid of. 

So far all she found was a bearded lady, gluing on her beard, and a shockingly enough Reese and Simone. Theresa shook her head clear trying to get the last imagine out of her head, it had just been weird. Coming upon the last unchecked tent she crosses her fingers, before entering. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw them, and then she got angry, obviously neither cared that their relationship could put both of them in a life or death situation. "Do you realize that people could be looking for you right now?"

Brian let out a groan of frustration, and threw he hands up in the air. "I know that people keep interrupting us, and that's getting old real fast." 

Kay got off Brian laps, which received another groan, and walked over to Theresa to keep temptation at bay. " She's right, the carnival is winding down, and although Simone is other wised engaged, I suspect my parents are wondering where I am?"

Theresa turned to Kay with wonder in her eyes. "You saw them too?" 

Kay nodded." Yeah, it was just weird." The girls share a knowing smile, and continue to nod. 

"What are you two talking about?" Seating there watching them talk he deduced that it would be better is they just told him when he was ready. "Never mind." 

"Good, because now what I want to know is why do you two continue this "friendship" when you know how people are going to react?" She knew the answer, but had hoping that she was wrong and that her brother and Kay Bennet weren't falling in love merely lusting after one another." Well, I'm waiting." Theresa moved her hand to hip and surveyed the two with annoyance clearly in her eyes, as she began tapping her foot.

This time it was Brian and Kay that shared a knowing look, before bursting out in laughter. Kay spoke through the giggles when Theresa narrowed her eyes " Nothing, it's just that you'll make a great mother Theresa." 

"Oh." Theresa accepted the compliment, but wouldn't be deterred from her speech. "Seriously, I thought you guys were distancing your self from each other."

Brian looked down at his feet, and Kay glared at him. "Actually what your cowardly brother isn't saying is." Kay pauses at she looks for a way to explain it. " We're dating." The words were mumbled and almost incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what?" The pregnant woman stepped closer to hear, but as she did Kay stepped farther back " Kay, you're what?"

"Dating." Brian and Kay spoke at the same time, which brought out a similar grin on their face.

Theresa moved toward her brother and motioned for him to vacate the chair, when he did so she sank into and began fanning her face.

Brain and Kay crowed around her nervously and asked if she needed something, she asked them to come closer, and when they did she slapped them both. "Morons, go ahead ignore our warnings, see if I care that the town lynches you." 

"BRIAN." The voice preceded the figure that entered the tent. It was Sheridan and the smile that was on her face dropped by the sight of Theresa sitting in the chair looking tense. "Theresa are you all right, should I get Dr. Russell?"

Theresa waved off her concern." No, I'm fine except for the splitting headache named Kay and Brian." 

"O…kay." Sheridan gave Kay a genuine smile. She had known that Reese and Kay weren't right for each other, but she also hoped the girl could find her prince charming. " How are you Kay?"

"She's stupid." Theresa answered. " Sheridan are you alone in looking for Brian?" 

"Uh…No." Sheridan wonders what Theresa knew that she didn't, but moved ahead with her answer. " Luis and Miguel are looking at other parts of the carnival." 

"See, I told you." Theresa stands and motions for Sheridan to follow her. "You have a minute, then you need to spilt up." The two women lave the tent, with Sheridan throwing back confused looks all the out.

"I think we upset her." Brian rubbed he head and added his sister's name to the people he shouldn't upset. "But I know we shouldn't waste any time she gives us." He takes her hand and leads her out the back of the tent, only stopping along side a lamppost. 

Kay gets his intentions immediately and compiles by leaning into him for a kiss. She resisted the urge to put her hands in his hair, knowing exactly where that would lead. 

Neither on them hears the click of a camera or sees the flash, they only separate when they hear Theresa's coughs. Breaking apart slowly they see that Theresa is still accompanied by Sheridan, who doesn't look shocked but pleased. 

"I'll disappear with Kay and get her back to the Bennetts, and Sheridan will act like she found Brian, and we'll figure out how to deal with your relationship another time. " Theresa snatched Kay hand and leads her back toward the carnival.

"I like Kay." Sheridan broke the silence. " And now that I think of it your perfect for each other." 

Brian gave a slow grin. " Yeah, I know." 

Theresa gave Kay a confused look. " I don't understand Kay, you say you're trying to stay out of trouble, but don't you see that you two together is trouble." "At least from everyone else's standpoint." 

"I know." Kay stops and leans against a booth. " Trust me, I know, but just can't………" she closes her eyes against the image of her without Brian, and tries to stop the tears." I can't make myself give him up." Looking at Theresa she now completely understood the woman's actions, she had been faced with losing Ethan and had refused to allow it.  " I can't lose him."

"Can't lose who?" Miguel had been searching for both Kay and Brian, but finding Kay hadn't made him as happy as he thought. Now he wanted to know whom she couldn't lose, he had seen her earlier with a blonde man, and wondered if Kay knew that he was a Crane. " Reese?" 

"No, Miguel it's not Reese, just never mind." It still hurt that after all these years her best friend didn't know her at all. 

"Okay." She wasn't telling him something, but he couldn't be angry after all he was keeping something from her too, which is why he was looking for Brian, he would understand better than anyone else.

"Hey sis, been looking for you." Ethan came up behind the solemn woman and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Theresa, Miguel." 

He smiles at the others before turning back to his sister. "How bout I take you home, I saw Reese give Simone a ride earlier, she must be sick or something." 

Theresa giggles. " Yeah, or something." Kay shook her head, as the guys just exchanged looks of concern. " Sorry, hormones." 

"Oh, well sis how bout it?" Ethan steps back and extend his arm.

Kay looks past him and sees Brian and the rest of his family coming forward and doesn't want him to see her upset, she takes Ethan's arm and nods goodbye to Miguel and Theresa. "Bye Guys." 

They head reach the exit just as Brian and the others arrive. " Was that Kay and Ethan leaving?" 

Theresa gave her brother a weak smile, he didn't understand how much Kay was in love with him, and she didn't know if he could really handle it. "Yeah, Kay's ride left, so he offered." 

"Oh, well I think it's time for us to head out too." Brian kisses his mother's cheek and smiles at Sheridan, glad that he didn't arrive with them he could stop by and see if Kay's all right. "Luis, Miguel." Brian nod to his brothers and moves to kiss Theresa's cheek.

Theresa grabs her brother, and hugs him whispering in his ear. " Give her some space, tonight." 

"Hey, Brain can I ride with you I need to ask you something." 

"Sure, come on." With one last look at his family Brian head out toward the parking lot, with Miguel trailing behind him, when they're safe inside Brian turns toward his little brother." So what's up?" Brain starts the truck and waits for the answer. 

"I think I'm in love with Kay. " 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Someone took a picture of the Brain and Kay, but who and what are they're plans. 

Not to mention the fact the Drew has taken a liking to Kay.

Oh, and last but not least reaction to Miguel's declaration. 


	19. He said what!

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.19

~~~

"WHAT!" Brian had to stop himself from reaching across the small distance and chocking the life out of Miguel, and just settled for screaming at him. "What the HELL are you talking about?" Brian briefly let his eyes leave the road to look at his brother.

"I think I'm in love in with Kay." The thought had been in his mind since forever, he couldn't honestly think back to a time when Kay wasn't in his thoughts, sure he cared about Charity, but he really needed to know about Kay before he committed. " I mean I was watching her today and all I keep thinking was how gorgeous she was." Miguel's face took on a wistful look as he remembered the short and midriff outfit she had been weaning.

Brian could see Miguel picturing in his mind and resisted every urge going through his mind to kill him, he focused instead on other person in this love triangle. "What about Charity, your fiancée?" 

"That's the problem, you see Charity has always had this premonition where I leave her for Kay and then we get married, and I know if I tell Charity about my feelings that she'll call of the engagement, and well I need to know what to do." 

How about you keep your damn hands off my woman." How do you thing Kay will react?" 

"That's another thing Kay has been really distant for a while, she say we're still friends, but she hadn't spent as much time with me as she used to Jessica and Simone think she met someone." " Plus I see her at the arrival and she's talking to Andrew Crane, then I hear her say that she can't lose 'him', but I don't know who him is, and it's making me crazy." 

It had the same affect on Brian, he liked to think that he was the guy she was talking about, but he didn't know want he would do if he wasn't. " I don't know what to tell you. Miguel." "Whether or not Kay is seeing somebody isn't your problem, your problem it that fact that you are feelings for someone who isn't your fiancée, you need to figure out your feelings." Brian stopped the car at his pulled into his mother's driveway, arriving seconds after his mother and sister. "Maybe you should talk you Sheridan about this, I think she can give a woman's opinion without judging you." 

"Thanks Brian." Miguel gets out off the truck and runs into the house after his mother.

Brian signals for Theresa, and he sister walks over. "What's wrong now, can't get through the night without her?" 

Brian glares at her and lowers his voice." Your brother seems to think he's in love with her."

"Her, who?" Theresa watches her brother tighten his grip on the steering wheel and the finally understands." Oh my god, did you tell him?"

"How could I, it would have seemed like I was discouraging because of our relationship." He hit his head against the steering wheel. "She always wanted to be with him, what if this is her chance and she loses it because she's wasting her time with me. " 

Theresa leaned into the window and smoothed back his hair but had to bite her lip to keep from revealing Kay's confidence. " Antonio, she's doesn't believe she's wasting her time with you, she cares about you, and she was already over Miguel." She lifts his head and kisses his forehead. " Call her, I think you could both use some time together."

Theresa waves goodbye to him and goes into he house, he picks up his cell phone, and dials her number." Hey Chica." He notices the static on the line. " Where are you?"

"I'm waiting on your boat, for you." Kay had gone home, but the idea of losing Brian had stayed with her, and she could sleep. "Is that a problem?"

"The only problem is that I'm not there yet." Theresa was right they needed each other tonight, tomorrow was soon enough for the world to intrude." You want anything?"

"Just you." 

"Your wish is my command." Brian hung up the phone, and had to stop himself from doubling the speed to his boat. 

Across town Drew was bored not only had the dark haired beauty shot him down, but now he had to do some stupid interview with his sister for the Harmony Gazette, "God I the being a Crane." 

"Don't worry no one else likes it either." Gabe stepped into the room and surveyed Drew; he was still the same obnoxious little twerp he was all those years ago, unfortunately now he was almost one of the most powerful men in the country. " Hello Drew, so are you the new poster boy, or are you just hear to retrieve some more of your "adventures" caught on film." 

"Well, ladies and gentlemen its' Gabriel Cortez, the men behind the hammer." Drew stands and begins clapping. " Tell me how does it feel to get dump two weeks before the wedding?"

"Shut up Drew." Amanda walked into the room, and sent a look of here to her brother. " Your job is to merely look cute, not to talk or give commentary." "Why don't you run along, I'll have someone come get you when it's time." 

Drew saw the look in his sister's eyes, and left the room, he felt bad about what Grandfather had done to his sister and her ex, but Gabriel didn't have a use for him, and he refused to make it easy for someone that didn't like him. "All right big sister, but watch your back the natives don't play fair." 

"He is a waste of space." Gabe sat down at one the chairs and watched his one true love, he felt sorry for her, she was in that crazy family being used as a puppet by Alistair, and she didn't have a chance at freedom. " How do you put up with him?"

' I don't, we sent him to boarding school when he was three. "  She sat down across from him, and waited for the usual barb about her family, but it didn't come. " What no commentary on my crazy family." She gave him her confident smile ready to take him on. 

"You know their crazy, why should I tell you." He watched her face fall, and realized that she really did know, but she was trying to hold them together. " Amanda, I understand what you're doing." 

" No you don't." 

"Yeah, I do you're the oldest and you're trying to live up to the expectation that you know you'll never reach, pleasing people that will never be happy, and giving up you happiness to do it." Gabe knew those feelings he lived them daily, and knew the real pain of being the oldest." But you're right for you it's tougher, because you a woman trying to live up to your perfect brother Ethan, that wasn't as perfect as he needed to be, and you're afraid you fall." Gabe moved to stand behind and began massaging her neck; she had always loved his massages. 

" Gabe…" She hated when he did, his hands should be outlawed. " I need to concentrate." 

"No you don't." Gabe moved in front of her, leaned down, and smiled a slow and sexy smile. "You need to forget who you are, and just have some fun." 

"I don't remember how to have fun." 

"Well, let me help." Gabe straightened and pulled her up so that she fell onto him. " Let Drew do the interview, and you come with me." 

Amanda looked into his eyes, and knew she was lost, she didn't care if she disinherited tomorrow she needed him now. "Okay."

Gabe gave a triumphant smile as he led her to the door, calling out that Drew was somewhere waiting to be interviewed.  

Drew wandering around the building feeling bored he wanted to go home, but he promised his grandfather. Not paying attention to where he was going he found himself in the pressroom. He saw the was going to walk out when he saw something that caught her eye, he moved to get a closer look at the computer, and felt angry.

The picture was of two lovers locked in a embrace, their was a post it note on the computer screen that read, ' brunette is Kay Bennet, guy is unknown, lose it's not important'. But Drew knew who the guy was, he knew he from that profile from anywhere that was Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald the same guy that had played his sister like a fool. His dark beauty's name was Kay Bennet, and he recognized the last name, it was Ethan's half sister, and if he remembered correctly her dad was police chief. 

"So, she turns me down to make out with Lopez-Fitzgerald." Drew sits down at the computer and begins typing, a few minutes later he's more then please with the results. " Have fun Antonio, come morning you're a dead man." Drew stood and walked back into the hall, just in time to see the young reporter calling for him.

Sitting outside on the deck of hi boat watching the night sky with Kay in his arms, Brian almost felt good, but the threat of Miguel still loomed in the back of his mind. " We should go inside it's getting cold." He stood and leaned down so that he could pick her up in his arms, and walked into his cabin and laid her down on the bed. " I get you something to sleep in." 

Kay reached for him. " No, just stay with me," 

"Always" Brian settled himself back in beside her, and kissed her head. " As long as you want me here." 

"Good." Kay closed her eyes and dreamed of a world where she and Brian were together without trouble. 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Drew's little joke is revealed, and no one is laughing. 


	20. EXTRA, EXTRA! Read All about it.

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.20

~~~

It was a beautiful day in the Harmony the birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and all of her children were safe. As Grace set the table she wondered if Kay was alright, she had been a little withdrawn yesterday after the carnival, and not even Hank or Ethan had been able to help her so in the end she decided to spent the night with Simone. 

"Hey Mom." John entered the kitchen, and hugged his mother before sitting down at the table. " Beautiful day, isn't it?" 

"Yes it is." Grace was putting out the food when she heard footsteps; she looked up at the door and saw Ethan entering. " Good morning Ethan."  
 

"Good morning Grace, John." He takes a seat by John " Breakfast smells great." 

"Yeah, I just hope there's enough."  Jessica came down the back stairs, and kissed booth her brothers before taking a seat across form them." You guys eat like there's no tomorrow." 

"Nice to see you too, little sister." Ethan balled up a napkin and threw it at her. " You know what I think would be nice John?"

"What?" John tried to contain his laughter, he knew what was coming another Bennet family war, ever morning he came for breakfast it would be the same thing. Ethan and one of his sisters would start with a wise comment and then it would culminate into some food and/ or water fight.

"Little sisters' that respected their wiser older brother's." 

"Hey, I respect Noah." Jessica giggled at the hurt and insulted look Ethan gave before he threw another balled up napkin at her. 

"I respect you Ethan." Charity sat down by the men, smiling and trying to keep the peace as she did every morning." You too John."

"Thank you Charity." Ethan smiled, a few months ago Charity would have been afraid to speak up, but thankfully she and Kay were getting better, and the girl was now an active member of their morning ritual. 

"Yeah, thanks for filling their head with unreal expectations." Jessica sends her angry look that Charity just laughed off. "Where's Dad?" He usual enjoyed watching their little squabbles. 

"I think he's getting the paper." Grace looked out the kitchen window and sure enough their he was already checking out the headlines.

He was walking into the kitchen whistling when he abruptly stopped, and yelled. "SONOFABITCH." 

Everyone at the table looked in surprise and watched as Sam began muttering thins under his breath. Ethan caught sight of the front page and paled, he tries to leave the table quickly but got caught.

"ETHAN!" Sam practically threw the paper at his oldest son." What do you know about that?" 

Ethan threw the paper on the table and moved by his father. "Dad, calm down." 

Jessica, John, and Charity looked at the papers front page and at first didn't understand, the headline read 'Harmony Carnival Breeds Summer Love', but the caption below the picture, revealed what had angered the police chief. ' Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald and Kay Bennett find romance at Harmony's Seventh Annual Summer Carnival.'

Jessica slumped back into her seat, covering her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." 

"You knew, didn't you?" Sam began pacing. " All those secret talks, and 'Dad, I can handle it'." "You knew that Kay was seeing Antonio, and kept it a secret." 

"NO." Ethan was going to kill them both. "I knew that Kay and Brian were friends, and I suspected that they may have been attracted to each other, but Kay promised me that she would stop seeing him." 

Sam grabbed the phone and began dialing. "Hey T.C., you've seen it?" Sam nods. "Can you get Kay for me?" He hand tightens on the phone and turned back on Ethan with accusing eyes. "You mean Kay never came over last night, does Simone know where she is?" "Yeah, thanks T.C." He hangs up the phone and leaves the kitchen; he comes back in second's later strapping on his service revolver. 

"Sam, what are you doing?" Grace steeped in front of him blocking the door.

"Kay didn't stay at Simone's, and I bet if I pay Antonio a visit at his boat I'll find our daughter there." Sam pushed past his wife and headed out the door. 

"Ethan, John." Grace turns back to the men who were already standing and following Sam out. " Be careful." They rush out the back door, and jump into Ethan's car following Sam's already speeding SUV. 

Grace turned back to the paper and shook her head. This wasn't going to be pretty, and she couldn't even imagine how Luis was dealing with it.

Theresa sat at the breakfast table eating her food, she hoped that Brian and Kay were okay; they had both been wrecks last night. She smiled as she thought of them; there wasn't a doubt in her mind that those two were made for each other, and she just hoped that Miguel and his new feelings didn't ruin anything. 

"Good morning Mija." Pilar enter the kitchen, and began fixing herself some coffee. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, the carnival was fun, but tiring." 

Pilar sat down and patted Theresa hand." Yes, it was I'm glad your brothers are getting along better now, maybe now we can talk about brining Paloma home." 

"I think that would be great Mama." Theresa hesitated she knew that Kay and Brian would get exposed soon, and she didn't know if Paloma being here would help or hinder the results of the fallout. " But Paloma, might want to finish out school with her friends?" 

"I think she just wants to come home." 

"Who?" Miguel entered with the morning paper and places it on the table. "Who wants to come home?" 

"Paloma." 

"Are we bringing her home?" 

"Maybe." 

"We'll talk about it with Antonio, Mama." Luis had caught the end of the conversation, and knew that that his mother was right Paloma needed to come home. " I'm sure he wants her home too." He sits down, and is about to pick up the paper when the back door opens, and Sheridan enters.

"Good morning everyone." 

Luis kissed his fiancée, and then picked up the paper, he opened it to the sports page and began reading. 

Sheridan read the front page and almost choked on her coffee, she elbowed Theresa and began pointing at the front page. 

Theresa read the front page, and her eyes widened and she began panicking and motioning for them to get the paper away from before it was too late, but it already was.

"MADRE DE JESUS." Pilar dropped the coffee pot letting the glass and liquid shatter against the floor, and grabbed her heart. 

Luis dropped the paper and looked at his mother with concern. "Mama what's wrong?"

Miguel too, was confused at the panic in the room, Sheridan and Theresa looked pale, and his mother seemed to be having some kind of panic attack. He caught sight of the paper and recognized the outfit on the woman, he had been dreaming about it all night. Lifting the paper he reads the headlines, and feels his heartbreak, Antonio and Kay. " This." He hands it to his brother and waits for the explosion.

Luis reads it, and then reads it again, and rereads it three more times, before his finally let's the information settles in his head. "I'm going to kill him." Luis storms out of the kitchen, with Miguel hot on his trail.      

As soon as he leaves Theresa bolts for the phone and begins dialing the number to Brian's cell phone. "Come on Brian, get out of bed and pick up the phone." 

Sheridan takes out her cell phone, and looks at Theresa. " What's Kay's number?" Theresa gives her the number, as she continues to wait for Brian to pick up." No answer." 

"Oh great they turned off theirs phones." Theresa hangs and turns to her future sister in-law, they look at Pilar, and she see is silently praying." Good Idea Mama, Brian can use our prayers." Sinking to the floor Theresa begins to pray that her brother can make it through this alive.

It was perfect, the sun was shining, and Kay was waking up in his arms. Brian moved from his position and pushed her hair out of his face, and kissed her forehead. "Wake up Chica." 

Kay's eyes fluttered, but she keep them closed." No." 

"Come on, it's a beautiful day." 

"No, I wake up, then I have to go home, and I don't want to leave you." 

"You don't ever have to leave." Brian straightened and pulled Kay up with him." You can move in here, and live with me." Brian keep the smile on his face, to indicate he was joking, but knew that deep done he meant it. He wanted Kay with him forever.

"Yeah right, you can't even live comfortably in here, but I was thinking of moving." Kay set up and smoothed back his hair. "I arranged for housing at Castleton, which means no more curfews, but thank you for the offer." 

"Well, I'd do anything for you." Brian got up and looked around, "Speaking of which I should get you something to eat." He started toward the kitchen when the banging on his door started followed by yelling. 

"LOPEZ-FITZGERALD, OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR."  

Kay sat up in bed when she heard her father voice. " Oh God." Brian moved toward the door, but Kay ran to stop him. "Don't let him in, he'll kill us all."

"KATHERINE ELIZABETH BENNET." Sam banged on the door again, just as Ethan and John boarded he boat followed closely by an irate Luis and Miguel. Sam glares at Luis and tell him through clenched teeth. "Your brother's a dead man." 

"Trust me I know." 

While inside Kay frantically worked to straighten her clothes and threw Brian his. "We're just going to speak to them about this calmly." Kay went over to the door and yelled out." WE'RE NOT OPENING THE DOOR TIL YOUR CALM." 

"Kay, this is no time for games!" John hoped that Sam wouldn't hurt Kay, but he seriously feared for Brian, even he felt a little rage at the thought of the guy taking advantage of his sister, but he just wanted to hit him a couple of time, Luis and Sam were armed and ready to kill.  

"YOU'RE RIGHT THIS IS NO PLACE TO HAVE THIS KIND OF TALK, SO BRIAN AND I WILL MEET YOU GUYS AT HOME IN ONE HOUR." As Kay said the words she wondered if it were possible to catch a plane to Switzerland in an hour. 

"KAY GET OUT HERE NOW!!" 

"NO, DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE STATE POLICE DAD, ONE HOUR OUR HOUSE." Kay waited and when she didn't hear anything tried again. "JOHN GET RID OF THEM, WE HAVE ENOUGH FOOD TO STAY HERE FOR DAYS, SO DON'T PLAY WITH ME, I DON'T BLUFF." 

"Okay, we'll meet you there in one hour." Ethan took control when it became obvious to him that all his father and Luis were going to do was fondle their guns. "We're leaving." Ethan and John led the men off the boat and ordered them to their cars following each and every step. When they got in theirs John looked scared. " Don't worry we'll call Uncle Hank he'll handle Luis, and hopefully we can all make it through this with minimal bloodshed." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Kay and Brian have some explaining to.

Drew wanted revenge on Kay and Brain, but what happens when someone find out he did it.  


	21. Talking Camly

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.21

~~~

Sam stormed back into the house and headed straight for his liquor cabinet. He rolled his eyes when he saw that his brother Hank was already there sitting on the couch trying to calm his wife." You knew, and you did nothing." 

"Sam, Ethan and I both talked to her and she promised us she was going to stop seeing him." Hank and walked toward his brother. "I honestly think his cares about her." 

"I honestly think you've lost your mind." Luis walked into the family room, and took a seat on the couch. " Brian or Antonio or whatever he wants to call himself is too old and too experienced for someone like Kay." "He's a bad influence pure and simple, and all the proof you need is the fact that she's been lying to everyone about 'their relationship'." 

" I admit I don't like the age difference, but I don't think Brian is a bad influence." Grace was glad that she sent Jessica and Charity out; she had a feeling this was going to get ugly and violent and didn't want anyone that didn't need to be here involved. " Brian was always a good kid, and he's turned into a good man." 

"That's just it, his is a man, and Kay's a little girl and they don't belong together." 

"I agree with that." Miguel came in followed by John, Ethan, Theresa, Sheridan, and Pilar. " Brian and Kay don't belong together."  

Pilar took the seat by Grace and grabbed her son's hand. "Mijos, just calm down, we should talk about this like adults." 

"Pilar's right, we should discuss this like rational adults, need I remind you that it was your tempter that kept us from talking to them earlier." Ethan walked over to his father, and took the service revolver form him, taking out the bullets as he went, he walked over to Luis and put his hand our for his gun." Rational, Luis." 

Sam put down his drink and rounded on his son." How can you be rational when your eighteen year old sister spent the night with a twenty-fiver year old man on his boat, ALLNIGHT." 

Ethan closed his eyes and began clenching his fist." That part makes we want to hurt him, but………" Ethan fights of the anger that his father's idea brought on, and needed to take a long breath." We must remember that Kay and Brian are adults, and… and…" The imagines override Ethan's good sense and he cracks." God, now I want him dead." Ethan takes the drink form his father and finishes it.    

They sat in Brian's truck about a block away from her house, neither one wanted to go in. " I see Luis's car, and if I'm not mistaken that would be Sheridan's, probably got my mother in there too." Brian turned and looked at Kay, who was now a pale pasty gray. "We not going in there." He started the car, and was about to pull off when Kay put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we promised, plus my father would probably put up a road block if we didn't show up, I just need a minute." She opened the door and swung her legs out, but instead of getting out the car, she put her head between her knees, and began taking deep breathes. 

Brian comes around to her side and smoothes her head back." It'll be all right, their just surprised." 

'We were all surprised." Brian turns at the sound of the new voice, and recognizes the youngest Bennet daughter. " Gee Kay, other people just show up someplace holding hands. But no you have a your relationship published on the front page of the paper." Jessica came from behind the tree and walked toward the truck.

"What!?!?" Kay's head popped up, and she glowered at her sister." What are you talking about?"

Jessica pulled a paper from behind her back and handed it to her sister." Here." 

"Oh my god." Kay stared at the paper with horror written all over her face. There it was her and Brian in a color pictured, clearly identified in the caption. She handed it to Brian as she cover her face." No wonder their upset, we're practically inhaling each other." 

Brian made a mental note to kill the person that did this, but had other concerns on his mind." Jessica, how is everybody doing?" He bids toward the house. 

"Oh, you're dead." Jessica couldn't ever remembering seeing her father as upset he was when he first left. " I'd run, stop when I run out of gas, and just start a new life where ever. " She turned to look at her sister and just shook her head. " If I were you, I'd get real use to the inside of your room." 

"Oh god, this is all the Gazette's fault, we could have hidden out relationship for years with the that damn paper's interference." Kay took a deep breath, and turned to Brian." It's time." 

Brian took her hand and headed toward the house, he turned back to look at Jessica. "You coming?"

 "Oh no, I rather not be a witness." Jessica picked up the paper." Besides I have something to do, but you have fun." 

The room was deadly quiet as the clock ticked, and everyone inside waited for the infamous couple. Seconds later they were rewarded with the sound of the kitchen door opening, Sam mad move to go, but Grace stopped him." Calm Sam." 

"Good morning everyone." Kay walked in first thinking it would harder to attack him with her in front. "Beautiful Day."

"Kay." Grace gave her daughter an admonishing look. 

" Well, what do you want me to say, Mom." Kay shrugs her shoulders. "Hi everyone, enjoy the picture of me and Brian making out of on the front page of the paper." 

"Don't say anything." Sam steeped forward and waved off Grace's attempt to calm him, and pointed to Brian" I want YOU, to get your hands off MY daughter, and never come near her or my family again." 

"Dad, calm." Ethan steps in front and tries to push him back.

"I'm calm, you can tell cause I haven't killed him yet, and trust me I want to." 

"Sam's right, Antonio you need to leave Kay alone." Luis stood and folded his arms across his body, he had to if he didn't he was sure he would be choking his brother right now." In fact I think it best if you left Harmony." 

"Oh my god, now you're kicking him out of town." Kay threw up her hands and started mumbling under her breath about sanctimonious know it alls. 

"Kay, I think you need to you need to say out of this." Miguel spoke form his place leaning against the wall.

"Actually I believe I'm the focal point of the entire discussion." "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm concerned about you." Miguel stood and moved closer to her. "We all are." 

"Why, I'm adult, in an relationship." She looked around the room confusion written clearly on her face. " Sheridan is in a relationship, I don't see people setting up interventions for her." 

"Sheridan's not dating someone too old for her." 

"Well, since I was put in the conversation, I'd like to say that I think Brian and Kay make an cute couple." Her statement was meet with several glares from most of the room. 

"How modern of you." Sam turned back to his daughter." You're not seeing him anymore." 

"Yes, I am." Kay stood face to face with her father not flinching under the heat of his angry stare. "I'm an adult and I'll date who I want." 

Brian steeped forward and took her arm pulling her back." Chica calm down."

"CHICA!" Miguel angry outburst was followed by his fist colliding with Brian chins, sending to the man falling to the floor, but Miguel attack wasn't over because he followed his brother down continuing to rain blows about his face and body, which the older man tried to block. 

John and Hank rushed to break up the fight; the other men seemed to enjoy watching the melee. When John pulled Miguel off Brian was begun to sport a black eye, and the swelling on his chin had already started. 

"Mijo, stop it this instant." Pilar followed Grace to the kitchen and returned carrying ice, which she handed to Kay, who refused to leave Brian side." 

"Mama, he's been lying to us for who knows how long, and need I remind you that he had Kay lying to her parents and spending the night on his boat as well." Miguel left out the part where Brian sneered mentioned his 'relationship' with Kay during their talk last night, he thought that was better left unsaid. 

"I have enough this 'talking', let me end the conversation." Sam turns to Kay. "You go to your, and you not to see him anymore." He gave a dangerous smile to Brian." I catch you near my daughter again, and I will kill you." 

Brian stands and stumbles a little, but stands up tall when he faces Sam." I'm not going to stop seeing Kay, Sam." "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not going to stop seeing her." 

Sam glared at him with hatred, and step closer til their where nose to nose." I said it's over, and I meant it." 

"Dad, it's not." 

"Kay, while you leave under my roof, you do what I say." 

"Then I'm leaving." Kay ran up the stairs, leaving the rest of the room stunned. 

The sounds of closets and drawers opening and closing could be clearly heard, as Grace gave her husband a horrified look." Sam, don't do this." 

"No, if she wants to ruin her life with HIM, then she can do someplace else." That being said Sam storms out the house."

Brian gave a defeated sigh as he moved to the stairs to wait for Kay, but he brother wasn't done with him yet." Brian stop this." Luis pointed toward Grace who was now openly crying and being comforted by Sheridan. " Just end it." 

"No, once upon a time someone asked me to make a similar decision and I made the wrong decision, but not this time, it's over when Jay and I decide, not before." Brian turned back in time to see Kay at the bottom of the steps suitcases in her hands; he walked over and took them from her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kay refused to look back, knowing that she can't fight the tears that are just under the surface, she held them until she and Brian reached his boat where she sat in his arms and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Jessica stood outside the Gazette's office fuming, not only had the editor been unsympathetic, but he had found the whole thing amusing saying that if they didn't want to be seen, they shouldn't kiss in public. "Well Duh, jackass, but that doesn't change the fact that you embarrassed my sister." She started walking toward Book Café not really paying attention to where she was going, when she bumped into someone. "Watch you're going?" 

Drew stepped back and watched the little terror that actually had the nerve to be mad about walking into him." Yeah, that is what I should say to you." 

Jessica stared at the blonde in front of her and almost laughed, he was a walking talking Ken doll, except that he had no manners.  

"Well, excuse me Ken, I have thing to do." 

The small brunette walked away leaving him standing there with his mouth open in shock." That's the second one in the last twenty four hours, maybe it's a sign to give up brunettes." He takes one final look at the angry beauty. "Nah." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Confrontations. 


	22. Confrontations

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.22

~~~

She had been crying all night, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Kay had asked him to take her to her dorm room, but he wasn't going to leave her like she was, he couldn't. Looking down at her he realized just how much he loved her. When Luis had asked him to give her up yesterday he felt transported back in time to Julian asking him to give up Amanda, the difference had been that his heart had answered for him. He wasn't going to lose Kay if he could prevent it, but first he had to fix this problem. 

Grabbing a sheet of paper, he took a pen, and scribbled a short note that he put on the pillow besides her. Brian took one more look at her before kissing her and leaving the boat. 

Theresa wasn't talking to him, he knew she had been upset about him hitting Brian, but he thought she would understand how upset he was. Kay was his best friend and his brother had been and still was in fact taking advantage of her. "Theresa, I had to he…"

"I don't care Miguel." Theresa continued to read the paper. 

"I had to…" 

Theresa threw down the paper. And glared at him. "No you didn't, his your brother, and neither you nor Luis has the right to judge because of who he's seeing."  "I can't believe that you two, Luis orders him to leave town, and you attack him." Miguel gave her some sad look and she couldn't take it anymore. "And don't act like you're doing this on Kay's behalf, cause I know better." 

Miguel's eye widens when he fully understand what his sister was trying to say. " Theresa, it's not like that." 

"Really." Theresa leans over and begins to whisper." You didn't attack Brian because you were jealous of him being with Kay." He looked away, and she smiled in triumph. "That's what I thought." 

"What's what you thought?"

Theresa gave Luis the same glared she had given Miguel.

"Theresa, I asked you a question?" 

Theresa began reading the paper again, ignoring both men. 

"She not speaking to us." 

"That's a little immature, even for you Theresa." Luis poured himself some coffee and sat down across form his sister." You can't possibly agree with what Antonio's."

"Yes, I do." She lowered the paper and met his startled eyes." I admit when I first found out that I thought just like you did, but I've seen them together, and they love each other Luis, and it's not our place to condemn them for it."  

"YOU KNEW." Luis slammed his fist down on the table." You knew and you didn't tell me." 

"It's none of your business." Theresa folded the paper. " They're both adults and just because you don't agree with it doesn't make it wrong." "I know you're trying to protect us, but this is the way to do it." Theresa moves to the kitchen door, and stops just outside." You're wrong about this Luis." 

Brian stood outside the Harmony Police Department and paced, he didn't now how exactly he was going to fix this but he knew he had to, for Kay. Straightening he pushed opened the door and walked in and noticed how the room seemed to stop. All the room of officer's stared at him; some whispered, but only one had the courage to talk to him. 

" Hey Antonio." He name was Murphy, and he had been in his Antonio's class, but he didn't really look glad to see him." I don't think you should be here, the Chief's been in his office just shinning his gun."    

"I figured, but I take my chances." He nodded to the man, headed for Sam's office, and knocked on the door. "Sam, it's me Brian." 

The door is pulled opened, and an angry Sam stands in the doorway. "What?"

"I'd like to talk to you, if I could?" 

"Fine." Sam left the door opened and returned to his desk, and to shining his gun. "Have a seat."

Brian closed the door, leaving half the squad room, stunned at his stupidity.

Kay suddenly felt cold, and she knew why as soon as she felt for Brian. It was crazy how depended she had become on him in such a short time, but she did, she needed to sleep and basically to live. She felt something tickling her ear and looked over to find a not on his pillow.

Chica 

 I had an errand to run. 

Be back soon, don't move I have a

surprise for you. 

Brian

Kay smiled; she loved Brian's surprises, the last was a picnic dinner on the hill were they had their first meeting. Excited Kay jumped form the bed and ran to the bathroom to change. When she returned ten minutes later she heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking that Brian left his key she runs to open it with a huge smile in her face that fades when she sees it's Miguel. 

 "What are you doing here, Miguel?" Kay hadn't moved form the doorway, and showed no sings of ever doing so. "Brian's not here, so maybe you find a punching bag to hit, instead of your innocent brother?" 

"How can you stand here in his home, and tell me that he's innocent?" Miguel pushes past her and walks into the small room, that now seems smaller with Kay's bag in the corner." He's got you living in sin with him."

"One, no one invited you in, Two, I stayed because I was too tired to go to my dorm room, where I'll be living, and Three no one makes me do anything, I have always made my own decisions." Kay sits down at the small kitchen chair and glares at her former best friend. " Now did you want something or is this just a social visit?" 

Miguel sat down on the bed, and tried not to imagine how the sheets got twisted around. "I wanted to talk to you." 

"Well, talk, but if this about me and Brian, don't bother." She knew this routine, she had seen a dozen times, Miguel wouldn't agree with her position on something he would come in smile and she would agree with anything he said, but things were different now. His smile wasn't as persuasive as it used to be, and she was much stronger. 

"No, this is about us."

"What us? I'm not friends with people that attack my boyfriend."

"No, I want to talk about the possibility of an 'us'."

Sam watched the man with disdain, he had been there when Brian was growing up, had taken him fishing along with his own children, and had taught the man to drive, but he had never seen this coming. He had believed that one day they would be in laws, but that it would Kay and Miguel or Theresa and Noah, but never Brian and Kay, and now he felt betrayed.  

 Brian sat down and meets his glare. "Sam, I know you don't like the idea of Kay and I, but…." 

"No you don't know." Sam put the gun down and watched him through narrowed eyes." You don't know what it's like to know that your daughter had been lying to you, and that's she been sneaking around seeing a man too old for her." He lens over his desk flashing his white teeth in a snarl. "You don't know the rage I felt when I found out that my daughter spent the night with you, when I thought she was safely across the street." 

"Sam, I care about Kay." "I won't hurt her." He ran his hand through his hair, and stared at the man who had helped raise him. "What can I say to get you accept us?"

"There's nothing you can say." "I don't trust you, I don't trust you not to use my daughter, and I don't trust you not to run." 

"I would die, before I hurt or leave Kay." 

"No, you'd die shortly after." Sam looked at his watch. "Are you done yet?" 

Brian stood, and took something out of his pocket, he slid the small handkerchief across the desk to Sam." I love your daughter, and if you don't believe that then believe this." 

Sam opens the handkerchief, and sees a small silver wedding band. " Oh, I don't believe this." He looks up at the man and almost wavered at the determination he saw in his eyes. "Kay's not ready for marriage."

"I know, but I'll be there when she is." Brian folds up his grandmother's wedding band, and puts it in his shirt pocket. " And so will this." 

He opened the door and turned to stare at Sam." I'm sorry you can't support us." He walks out into the station and runs into his brother Luis, who merely glares at him. 

 "Excuse me?" Kay stared at him in shock. 'the possibility of 'us'." What did you just say?"

"Kay I think I'm in love with you." Miguel moved to kneel beside her, taking her hand." In fact I know I'm in love with you." 

Kay stared at him, she had waited years to hear him say that, but now the words that would have once caused her heart to soar only caused laughter. "You're…. " She couldn't seem to stop laughing." You're delusional." 

"Kay I'm serious, I love you." Miguel didn't understand why she was laughing at all; he had just declared his love." It seems like I've loved you all my life." 

"You're not in love with me, you just don't want anyone else to have me." Kay stood and brushed off Miguel's hand." This love you have for me does your fiancée know about it?" 

Miguel looked at the floor, and then back to her." I haven't spoken to her yet." He moved to take her hand again." But I will tell her, and then we can be together." 

"The hell you can." Brian enters the small room and glared at his brother amazed that he actually had the nerve to show up here. " What are you doing here Miguel?" 

Miguel stood his ground. "I'm here to see Kay."

"You've seen her, now go." Brian moved form the door and left it open, and moved to stand by Kay whose face couldn't be read. 

Miguel gave a pleading look to Kay, and when she didn't respond he gave his brother an angry look before leaving. 

Brian checked to make sure the door was locked before turning to Kay. " Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what your brother said." Kay sat down, and grinned at the absurdity of the situation. 

" He told you he loves you." Brian leaned against the wall and watched her carefully. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him to leave." 

"No, you were right, he was getting on my nerves." "Besides, he didn't mean it anyway, he's suffering form dog in the manger disease." 

"Does, it bother you that he doesn't really love you?" 

Kay caught the forced casualness of the question. "Brian I don't care about Miguel's feelings except if they involve you. " she stood and walked toward him slipping her hand around his waist, and bringing her lips to lightly touch his cheek." I'm over Miguel." Her lips traveled the short distance to meet his and remained there for several second leaving them both breathless. "You know that don't you." 

At that moment Brian wasn't sure he could remember his name much less what ever she was talking about, so he merely nodded. 

"I don't think you do." Kay stepped away from the wall and began leading Brian to the bed, before turning and pushing him back on it, and following him down." But when I done, I think you'll know for sure." Kay then proceeded to do exactly that.

 ~~~

Coming Soon:

Gabe and Amanda talk, and Brian surprise. 


	23. Surprise

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

~~~

The Loser's Club Ch.23

~~~

Gabe read the caption three times, and sure enough each time it was still Brian and Lovely Kay locked in a kissed. "Well I'll be." He smile was brief, as he began to think up all the people that wouldn't like the picture. " Damn." 

"What's wrong?" Amanda looked up from her place on his bed with her hair still tussled, and a small smile permanently etched on her face. 

Gabe hesitates with the paper clutched in his hand, he wasn't sure how Amanda was going to act, and he still only knew that she and Brian had been involved long ago, but he unaware of what happened to end their relationship. Truth be told he didn't want to know if she was pining away for his friend. "Uh…Brian and Lovely Kay, made the paper." 

Amanda cringed at the name, it was official she hated Kay Bennet, disliked 'Lovely Kay with a vengeance. " That's interesting, what for?"

Gabe caught the cringe and knew for sure that she still cared for Brian." What?"

"What did they do, to make the paper." She wasn't really that interested in what they had done, knowing 'Lovely Kay', she had probably stopped a bank robbery and then reformed the criminals. 

Gabe handed her the paper and watched her emotions as she read. " It appears Summer Love is in Bloom." 

The picture was obviously taken without their knowledge, she couldn't imagine them or anyone posing for a picture like this. "They should sue."

Gabe laughed, it was so Amanda to reduce everything to lawyers and legalities." Why, it's a nice picture, and they make a good couple." The last statement was made with an edge that, he hoped told Amanda he stands on the issue of Kay and Brian, and their relationship.

"I actually don't care, I'm just saying that I would sue someone that took a picture like that of me." Amanda stood and grabbed a sheet off the bed as she started for the bathroom, only pausing to turn in the door." But then again, maybe Lovely Kay is just an exhibitionist."

She shut the door watching the anger darken his eyes, and her fears confirmed. Gabriel Cortez had a thing for Lovely Kay Bennet, and it made her hate the girl even more.

Gabe watched her pout her way to the bathroom, and curbed every instinct to run after her, he days of running after Amanda Crane were over, and he never wanted to do it again. He went to grab some coffee when he heard his cell phone ring, so he changed direction and picked it up." Gabe Cortez." 

"Hey, Gabe." Brian looked over at his sleeping girlfriend, as his whispered to his boss." It's me, I going to be a little late today." 

Gabe looks at the paper then the door of bathroom, where he could hear a shower running. "That's okay man, I saw the paper, why don't you just take a personal day." 

"Gabe, I don't need to do that." The protest was faint, the possibility of spending the day with Kay was too much to resist.

"Nah, I want you to, I don't need people coming to kill you on my site." Gabe stopped listening as Amanda reemerged from the bathroom wearing a hotel robe, that seemed much shorter then the standard hotel robes. "Yeah, you just stay there and keep safe."

 "Alright you're the boss." 

Gabe walked toward Amanda as she raised an eyebrow, and he gave a roguish smile." Yeah, I'm the boss, bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor." How would you like to take a sick day?" 

" I'm thinking about it." Amanda moved closer, but was stopped by the sound of her cell phone. Grimacing she turned and picked it up out of her clothes. "Crane." She straightened and refused to look at Gabe." Yes Grandfather, I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

Gabe groans and falls on to the bed." Damn you Alistair." 

Brian hung up his cell phone and smiled, he didn't know why Gabe had told him to take the day off, but he didn't care; now he had the whole day to work on his surprise for Kay. He moved off the bed, walked the short distance to the kitchen, and began making breakfast although it was nearly noon, and way past breakfast time. 

Kay woke up several minutes later to the smell of hot coffee; she opened her eyes and grinned when she saw Brian standing in the small kitchen cleaning up the kitchen and setting the table. "Well, have I told you lately how I love that you can cook."? 

"You mentioned something about it." He brought a plate over to her and set it in front of her." Keep it up and I may start to think that's the only reasoning your dating me. " 

Kay looks away and turns back in time to see his hurt face." Okay, I'm kidding." " Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

He shook his head." Gabe gave me time off, so now I can prepare for your surprise." 

"Tell me." Kay put down the food, and started to kiss his check." Please, I hate surprises." 

"No." He sees a glint in her eye that made him worry a little, but thankful someone knocked on the door ending her torture. Brian got of he bed and walked toward the door a little hesitant." Who is it?" 

"It's Grace Bennet." 

At the sound of her mother's voice Kay jumped from and began throwing on her clothes on. " Coming Mom." She gives Brian a panicked expression as she nods toward the bed, and whispers. "Make it up." Kay secures her shirt just as Brian finishes straightening the Bed comforter. She opens the door with an obviously fake smile on her face. "Hi Mom." 

"Kay." Grace step into the room and hugs her daughter, and give a tentative smile to Brian." Brian." 

"Hi Mrs. Bennet, how are you?" Both women gave him a strange look and he shrugged his shoulders." Habit." 

"What are you doing here Mom, is this the part where I'm disowned?"  If Kay had expected anyone it was her brother Ethan or Uncle Hank, come to tell her that her father had kicked her out of the family, but she never suspected that her mother would do it.

"No, I came to………" Grace took a long look at her, she had changed in the last few months, she was no longer that little girl pining away in her room over Miguel, and she seemed really happy. Something had changed her, and she had a feeling she owned Brian for bringing Kay back to them. " I came to say that I love you no matter what." Grace used her hand to move a piece of hair off Kay's face and tucked it behind her ear. " This was a shock, but it doesn't change that I love you." 

"Mommy." Kay ran into her mother's arm and held onto to her. Having her father look at her with such disappointment had hurt, an being able to say at least one parent still cared made her feel somewhat better." I'm sorry for not telling you."  

 "It's okay." She smoothed back her daughters hair as she held her." I just want you happy." 

"I'll just leave you two alone." Brian headed toward the door, when Grace stopped him.

"Brian, please stay, I don't want to make you leave your home." 

"No, please, I need to run some errands." He gave the women a smile as he opened the cabin door, and winked at Kay." I have a surprise to plan."

Grace looked back at her daughter and saw something she hadn't seen in years, an honest to goodness smile on Kay's face, and her appreciation for Brain Lopez-Fitzgerald rose another notch, until she looked around the small cramp boat where her daughter now lived. "Nice place."

Kay heard the tone in her mother's voice. " Mother, unlike what everyone seems to believe I don't live here, I have a dorm room in Castleton, I just haven't made it there yet."

"Good, I just don't want you moving to fast." Grace sat down on one of the small kitchen chairs, and smiled at her daughter." Now, tell about Brian, last time I saw him he was Antonio, what's like he like now?" 

Kay took the seat across from her mother and proceeded to fill her in on Brian. Two hours later, her mother had left promising to work on her father, and leaving Kay to wonder what Brian was planning. She had just been about to start snooping for hints when he walked in carrying a pizza. "I hope that's not your deluded idea of a surprise." 

"No smart a@@, it's a pizza, my idea of dinner. " He laid the pizza down on the bed, and motioned for her to sit by him, "I got pepperoni and extra cheese." He handed her a slice on the paper plates they gave, and doesn't mention how he ran into his brother at the pizza place.

"Oh my favorite." 

"Yeah I thought so, it's what makes me such a good boyfriend."

"And let's not forget your humble nature." 

"Keep that up, and I won't give you, your surprise." Brian grinned at the horrified expression that crossed her face, which was quickly replaced by and angelic one.

"I'll be good." 

"Okay." Brian took a small package from behind his back. And presented it to her. "I hope you like it." 

Kay took the bag and practically ripped it open and found a black one-piece bathing suit. "Uh…Thank You." 

"Your welcome, now I know you might already have a bathing suit, it's probably some two piece number that will drive me and every other man crazy, but I want to wear this one on our trip." 

"Okay first off…. WHAT!" A look of righteous indignation crossed her face, before confusion. "What trip?

"Oh did I forget to mention the trip I schedule for us this very weekend to St. Lisa." Brian had called Liz and made all the preparation all he needed to do was sail down with Kay on his boat, for two days of fun, sun, and romance. "That is if you want to go?"

"Are you serious." Kay's eyes widen in surprise, she had never even left the state, and now someone was inviting her to go to Bermuda, and not just anyone, but Brian. "Really?"

"Really, it's all arranged, all you have to do is say yes, and Friday morning we set sail." He grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer to him, and lowered his head." So what do you say?" 

"St. Lisa's here we come." They sealed the deal with a kiss, and continued with their meal, each excited for their own reasons.

~~~

Coming Soon:

 I'm taking this fic on the road, unfortunately while my characters our in Bermuda, I be sitting at this computer, damn now I sad. 

Amanda got a phone call form Alistair, what did he want, and who will it affect.

The list of people against Krian is get smaller, but who else will defect. 

Finally we hit Bermuda for fun in the sun. 


	24. Plotting

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. Special thanks to chelle1609, stefferz13, and Jay Tuthill.

~~~ 

The Loser's Club Ch.24

~~~

It still felt strange being in her father's study without him there, but Amanda ignores the sadness, and focused on he reason for here, her grandfather. Seeing the red light blink, she hits speakerphone, and waits for the news.

"Good morning Amanda." His tone was causal and polite, almost indicating a good mood.

"Good morning Grandfather, how are you today?" She tenses up at the greeting, Alsatian Crane never greets unless he has good and bad news, meaning good news for him, and bad news for you, her father had told her that earlier, and it was one of the only things she remembered. 

"I'm concerned, you see my granddaughter, CEO has been missing since Saturday night, and I'd like an answer to where you were?" All forced politeness was gone, as the real Crane family monarch returned.

"Sorry Grandfather." Amanda straighten and smoothed down the skirt of her suit." I had a business deal to close with an annoyingly persistent client, I'm sure when the deal is finalized that you'll be pleased." 

"Very good, keep me informed." 

" Of course Grandfather, now was something else that I could help you with?" She knew she had distracted him by prospect of money, which is exactly as she had intended, her grandfather would ruin any progress she had made with Gabriel.

"Yes there was, your mother is up to something." "She has been spending large sums of money, and using various members of my personal staff." 

The larges sums of money didn't bother Amanda, her mother was probably hoarding it away planning for a rainy day, but using grandfathers' personal staff was a sure sign of a plot. Grandfather had hand picked a group of men that could only be called 'inventive' in polite society; in the real world they were hired thugs and criminals. " I'm not close to my mother, but I can put someone on her." 

" Well, I could do that." "I want to know exactly what she is plotting, and I want to know now."

"I realize this Grandfather, I meant I'll put Drew on it." Ethan had been distancing himself from mother, and she had been stupidly trying o make him jealous by getting closer to Drew, which was a punishment in itself, but maybe her insecurities would finally pay off. "He's sneaky and underhanded, maybe they'll bond." 

"Yes, that may work." "Also, did you have any thing to do with that picture in the morning paper of Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"No grandfather." She moved closer to the speakerphone, now slightly interested in why he would suspect her. " Didn't the paper do it."

"No." Alistair chuckled, a sound rarely heard by anyone. " They deny all knowledge of how it happened, which was a shame since I called to congratulate them." "Which reminds me, I'm not thrilled that you gave Drew the interview, he didn't it screw up, but he's very much like his father so the screw up is eminent." 

"Sorry Grandfather, but I had that client." The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place, and Amanda now had a very good idea of who placed that picture in the paper. " I must go Grandfather, Drew is only free for a couple of hours today, and I'm sure he spending them sleeping. "

"Yes, go take care of that, and keep your brother inline." The phone clicked and silence descends over the room.

Amanda ran to the intercom, and buzzed the security." I want my brother kept on the grounds, and sent to my den." 

"Yes, Ms. Crane. " 

"Thank you."  

~~

The Book Café was crowed for a Monday afternoon, even in the summer time, but the place was packed with teens all talking about one thing. Kay Bennet

It is true that Kay's with Miguel's' brother? Has she really given up on Miguel? The student body of Harmony High School had been quiet observers of the Kay Bennet Obsession since her freshmen year when she had made it quite clear that he was taken. They had watched as he hesitated to notice her, while all the other males taken an interest, but been rebuffed. They sat in amazement when right before Junior Year Kay was knocked right off his radar by her own cousin, Charity, but they knew that Kay wouldn't be denied. So, they watched the ridiculous love triangle, where two of the three involve didn't even know it, quite sure that in the end Kay would end up with Miguel. Now he they sat wonder if after all her declarations of love, and blatant hints that she had really given up on Miguel in favor for his oldest brother.  

"Hey Charity." Susan Powell approached the blond with a friendly smile, the key to getting information from Charity was being nice, the girl was intelligent on paper, but in life was a little on the slow side." How's your summer going?" 

"Oh it's great, Miguel and I are planning our wedding." 

"Really, that's wonderful, is Kay going to be your maid of honor, I know how close your are?" 

"Of course what's wedding without my best friend, to stand beside me." 

"And it must be cool for both of you to be dating brothers, does this mean that Antonio will be the best man?" 

"NO." The girls turn to the direction of the angry voice." Antonio's not allowed any place near the wedding." 

Susan drops her smile, Miguel is not one of the people that will fall for her smile." Hey Miguel, how are you?"

"I'm fine, do you mind if I talk to Charity." 

"No I don't, I'll just leave you." Susan gave Charity a final smile and walked back toward her friends, who were anxiously waiting for confirmation to the rumors. 

"Miguel what's wrong with you, he's your brother, I understand being surprised, I know I was, but the fight and now he's not invited to the wedding." Charity led her fiancée to a secluded table in the back of the café, and took the seat opposite of him. " Why can't you be happy for them?"

"Are you serious?" Miguel couldn't believe that Charity of all people would support this." Antonio is seven years older then her, she's only eighteen, she's not ready for this."

"Miguel, we're only eighteen, but Kay supported our decision to get married and still does, we should do the same for her, and there is number too great when you're in love."

"She's not in love with him, she's just using him." He had been saying to himself since he saw the picture, 'she's just using him, trying to make you jealous', and wasn't any easier when other seem to buy Kay's ploy, she even had Theresa fooled.

"Why would Kay being using Antonio?" The idea didn't make any sense, but obviously something was making Miguel believe it possible. 

Miguel paled at the question to explain it he would have to address Kay's feelings for him, and that would just break Charity's heart." Because she just trying to get over Reese by using him, and he doing the same over Sheridan."

Charity reaches over and pats his hand, and give an understanding smile." Oh Miguel, I see it now." "You're worried about both of them, but you can't blame Antonio simply because he's easier to deal with then Kay." 

"I'm blaming him be cause's taking advantage of my best friend." 

"Even if he is which I doubt, it's still Kay's right to let him." Reese had been in buying a magazine, when he heard the conversation he was going to ignore them, but it wasn't Miguel's place to judge, especially when Reese suspected that his real reasons where more personal then he's letting on.

This was getting to be too much. "Reese, you've loved Kay all our life, how you can say something like that, aren't you angry?"

"Yes, I am." "I'm angry that after all these years of knowing her you would ever think that she could use someone like you're suggesting, or that she would let herself be used." It was amazing that Miguel proclaimed himself her best friend, but didn't seem to know her at all. "I did love Kay, I still do in a way, and I want her to be happy."

"Incredible." Miguel sees Simone and Jessica making their way and turns an pleading look on them." Please tell me that you don't agree with this travesty." 

Simone was even listing she just keep thinking how cute Reese looked all angry." What?"

Jessica glances between Reese and Simone who seem to be sharing some strange and unreadable look. "He wants to know our pinion on Kay and Brian." 

"What's to think he's a little old, but he's cute."

"You think Antonio's cute." Reese asked, looking a little amazed and jealous.

Simone saw the look in his eyes and rushed to clarify." Well, kind of if you like that kind of guy." 

Jessica narrowed her eyes, it looked like something was going on, but she couldn't be sure, because it was Reese and he always acted strange. 

"Can we focus on the question?" Miguel looked agitated, and with good reason, no one seemed to see what he did. 

" I think they make a cute couple, besides Kay was acting like a b**** before she hooked up with Brian, at least now she's tolerable." Jessica keep her usual obnoxious little sister attitude in the response, she wanted to believe that Kay was moving on, but her sister's past misdeeds kept her watchful of her of the girl. Although she must admit that Brian and Kay seemed almost perfect for each other when she found them at his truck yesterday. "So let's make it official, all those in favor of them raise their hand." Jessica raise s her and smiled as Charity, Reese, and Simone do the same leaving Miguel pouting and mumbling something under his breath. "You lose Miguel." 

Jessica stood, and waved to everyone as she headed out of the Book Café.

Miguel heard the words, and flinched, he hadn't lost yet.

~~

Great just great, not only had Amanda been upset about his prank in the paper, but now he had to get dirt on their mother. "I hate this little town." 

" Well we ain't exactly pleased to have you here either." Jessica had almost been having a good day to she ran into the Ken doll. "Don't like it, may I suggest you leave?"

Drew had to smile the tiny little thing was talked to him like she was 6 feet tall, and superhuman strength. "I would but then how would I get to know you?" He laughed when she rolled her eyes, and he mid-roll noticed that she had a beautiful set of blue eyes. "I apologize for my rude behavior and insults against your town."

"Well, I'll let it go this time. Jessica eyed the ken doll; he was wearing Eddie Bauer and seemed completely out of place in the small town. 

"  Why thank you lovely lady, and who I own this gratitude to?"

"Jessica Bennet." 

Drew's eyes widen in shock, Jessica Bennet as in sister to Ethan, and more importantly Kay. "Well, Jessica, it's a pleasure." 

"And you are?"

"Drew Crane."

~~~

Coming Soon:

Finally we hit Bermuda for fun in the sun. 


	25. Fun in The Sun

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.25

~~~

The week leading up to their trip was relatively quiet, Kay had told her mother she was going away for the weekend, she hadn't wanted to, but Brian suggested it, and she couldn't say no to him. Her mother had been supportive, but that was only after Kay sworn not to come back married to anyone. That part hadn't been too hard, Theresa was like a walking advertisement for not drinking in a foreign land.

Now sitting on the deck of Brian's boat somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, she felt better then she had in years. She didn't need to be told why; she the answer was Antonio Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald. She looked over at him as he stood behind the wheel of the boat, he had taken his shirt once they left the Harmony harbor, and she hadn't been able to keep her off eyes off him, in her opinion he was perfect. 

"You enjoying the show?" 

" Kinda." Kay sat up from her position on the beach chair, lifted her sunglasses off her eyes, and leaned her head to the side examining him. " Maybe if you had some music and did a little dance." 

"You make me feel so cheap." Brian said as he covered his chest with his arms, and tried to look offended when she just laughed at him. 

"Stop your whining." Kay stuck out her tongue secure in the knowledge that he couldn't get her back and sail the boat at the same time." Big Baby." The smile on her face dropped as he pulled a rope out and starting tying it around the steering wheel, and then bottom of the small chair stationed in from of it. 

"Now what was I?" Brain asked as he started toward and evil grin now prominent on his face, she backed away toward the cabin door.  

"Uh…." Kay squeezed past Brian and headed back on deck, but cursed herself, when she realized the only thing standing between her and Brain was several hundreds miles of water." I'm really sorry if you thought I was insulting to you, it must be the sun I think it's doing something to my brain." The smile was on her face was one of innocence as she walked toward him. 

"Yeah, I guess it's possible." He smiled when walked right into her arms, and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. " Enjoying your trip so far?"

"Let's see on a boat with a handsome man on my way to island getaway, I'm guessing yeah." 

"Just yeah." Brian hand drifted lower on her hip.

"Sorry I meant HELL yeah." She rose up on to meet his lips and as usual forgot everything but being in his arms. "Mmmhh."

Brian's hands began moving up under Kay's tank top, when the sound of a boat horn was clearly heard, stepping he sees a small U.S. Coast Guard boat sailing past, with several crew members voicing their delight of the free show. Shaking his head he grinned." Well, it's official there is a conspiracy against us." 

"Definitely." Kay steps away and moves back to her chair. "So, do you know how far we are from St. Lisa's?

"About an hour away." Brian moved back to the wheel and removed the rope, he takes a deep breath and starts to speak." Kay, I need to talk to you?"

Kay heart starts a slow decent to her stomach at his words, but immediately gets ready to go on the defensive. "Just so you know Brian the middle of the Pacific Ocean, is not a good place to break up with a girl, especially with the large shark population." 

He laughs." No, I want you to understand that I did have a past before I came back, and some of that past was on St. Lisa."

He didn't even want to try to broach the subject of Amanda or Dani, but he did have to get some things out I the open.

"Are you saying that I may run into one of your exes?" The thought of more women like Sheridan's wasn't very comforting, and more then a little scary.

" No, I'm saying that you definitely, will, in fact you already met one." She raised her eyebrow, and he continued." Liz." 

"Liz, isn't she…."Kay broke off and began laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides. " Never mind." 

"No, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say isn't she a little too old for you, but then it hit me." She waved her hand to emphasize both of them and then fell off her chair and still laughing. 

He shook his head. " Then you're okay with me being friends, Liz as my ex." 

"Sure why not, you know Reese, besides it not like she still after you." 

~~~

Meanwhile in St. Lisa's

"Liz, the honeymoon suite is ready." The middle age woman walked downstairs stair drooping the trash by the door, as she went through to the kitchen.

"Thanks Joan." Liz stood at the reservation desk, wrote Brian's name into the guest book, and tried to ignore the stare she was receiving from Doc, but it was just too much. "Ok, what is it?"

"We're getting guest?" Doc smiled and moved toward the desk.

"No, just Brian and his new girlfriend." 

"Oh good." Doc let out a breath. "For a while when we were in Harmony I thought he was going to go after that girl, Kay."

"That's his girlfriend." Liz nods as Doc's eyes widen, and his mouth drops." Yeah, I thought that at first, but…" 

"What?" He hesitated to ask knowing Liz's feelings about Brian. 

"But.. I heard something in his voice, he was really happy, and I hadn't ever heard him that happy not when he was with Sheridan or even me." The admission had been hard for her, she had thought that Brian was her 'one' for so long, but then she had been wrong before. The memory of the last time tries to force it's way into her head, and she shakes it off, she can't handle thinking about him again, it hurt too much.

"Liz." Doc waved a hand in front of her face. She had always just drifted off into her own little world, but since they returned from Harmony she was doing it more and more. "Liz, come back to me."

Liz comes out her thoughts and finds Doc still standing there." Sorry, I was just thinking about the Brian and Kay." "I think we need to just support Brian, they're coming to get away from their problems, so let's try to keep everything light and fun." 

"Okay." It wouldn't be difficult he had actually liked Kay when he meet her briefly during his stay in Harmony, and if nothing else had to admit that Brian had good taste in women. " I'll set up my telescope, so they can see the full moon." 

Liz raised an eyebrow, and gave a weak smile." Yeah, they might like that."

"Like what?" Brian walked into the foyer, holding Kay's hand as he smiled at his old friends. " Because we are up for anything. Right Kay?"

"Sure why not." 

Liz came form around the desk, gave him a smile, and then repeated the gesture to Kay. "That's great because I thought we could start your vacation with a nice dinner at the restaurant." 

"Does that invitation include me, because I'd love to come." Doc stepped forward and gave a hopeful smile.

"We'd be honored to have you both join us." Kay's invites was meet with a surprised expression on Brian and Liz's face and a delighted one on Docs.

"She's right, we want both of you there." He sent her a questioning glance, which he knows she saw, but must be ignoring. He plans included a romantic dinner, but he could adjust it to include he old friends. After all he had Kay all to himself for two days in paradise, and what he wanted o do could wait awhile. " Come and eat with us."

"Sure." Liz walked back around the desk and called into the kitchen, and seconds later Joan reappeared." Take over for a while."

"Gotta ya." 

They walked over restaurant in silence and continued that way through the salads and appetizers. It wasn't until there food arrived that conversation started. 

"Oh Liz don't do that." Doc gagged as Liz added mayonnaise to the ketchup on her fries and started to mix it together creating a pale orange substance, that cause Brian to advert his eyes from the mess that was her dinner plate. "Must you always do that."

Liz dipped a fry in the substance as her answer and grinned at the disgusted looks on theirs faces. "Yes, I must."

"You know Kay's not use to your weird food choices, could you cool this once." Brian grimaced as he looked over at Liz, she was as bad as Theresa, but at least she had the excuse of being pregnant, Liz was just strange.

"I don't mind, my friend Chad does that too, it taste a little like French salad dressing." Kay laughed as Doc and Brian groaned.

"Men can be such babies." 

Liz grins and lifts her glass of water." Finally someone who understands what I've been dealing with." 

Kay lifts her glass and clinks it with Liz's." Trust me, I understand." 

"Hey, hey we're still sitting here, you know." Doc straightens, and narrowed his eyes, while Brian began to pout. 

"Which is way we're not shouting." Liz patted Doc's cheek, and turned back to Brian." Did I meet Chad and his parents during our trip?"

" You meet Chad, he worked at the Book Café, but his orphaned." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Liz remembered Chad now, he had been a nice young man, and he had reminded her of someone. "Well, it's time for Doc and I to leave you two alone." Liz taps Doc shoulder and motions for him to stand. " We'll see you guys." 

"Bye."

"It was nice meeting you again."

"It was nice seeing you again to Kay, it's nice to know that aliens hadn't completely corrupted the youth of this country." Doc gave a final wave and followed Liz out.

" Did he just…" Kay looked at Brian for an explanation but he just shook his head." But he did just…"

"Doc is a little different." Brian threw some bills down on the table and lead Kay out the back toward the beach.

"You know I have notice that quite a few of your friends are seem to be a lit off." Brian bend down and untied her shoes and took them off. He titled his head up to look at. "I wonder…

"What are you implying?" 

"That maybe you drive people to insanity." She watches as he hides their shoes in a hollowed out tree that was lying on the ground. 

" I have you know that both Gabe and Doc where like that when I meet them, so there goes that theory."  He made his way back to her and took her hand leading her nearer to the beach to walk along the sand. " I like to think that I attract extraordinary people."

"That's a understatement." 

" You're right it is." Brian stops and brings her into his arms, and kisses her head. " Because you are magnificent, superb, wonderful, and all those other synonyms for heaven sent."

"Keeping going, I'll tell you when stop." Kay liked the way she looked in Brian's eye; it almost made her think that she was all those things he said. " What else?"

"Hmmmm.." He stepped back and lifted her chin so that he could look into her blue eyes. " You are also too good for me." She started to say something but he covered her lips with his fingers. " You are, and this is the part where become selfish, because I know that you are all those things I said and more, but I love you Katherine Elizabeth Bennet, and I don't think I could ever let you go." Her eyes water, and her lips begin to tremble." I'm sorry to put this on you when it's obvious that you're not ready.

"No, Brian that's not it." She cupped his face as he wiped he tears away." I crying because I'm happy, this is the first time that I have been really in love with someone and I think that fact that you returning my feelings is just amazing." "But then you're amazing so I should have expected it." She pulled he head down so that his lips were inches away from hers." I love you too, Antonio Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald." Brian closed the distance between them as his brought his mouth to hers. 

From his vantage point, the young lovers looked almost picturesque. Standing there bathed in moonlight, locked in an embrace, but he could see the trouble on the horizon there was always trouble. "Life is not happy ever after not even when you're rich." "Hell especially when you're rich. " 

~~ 

Coming Soon:

The stranger was right there's trouble on the horizon. 


	26. Nicole's Coming

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.26

~~~

Their kiss continues for several minutes, and would have continued longer had Kay cell phone not rang.

" Throw it the water." Brian grumbled and glared at the offending phone. 

"What kind of person throws a cell phone in the water?" Kay shook her head as she prepared to answer the phone when Brian hand stopped her.

"I've done it, it's simple."  He snatch the phone from her hand and had over his head when, she pinched him forcing him to drop the phone." Ow."

"It could be important." She rubbed the spot where she pinched as she used her other hand to answer the phone." Hello?"

"KAY." 

The yell forced Kay to push the phone away from her ear. "Stop yelling Ethan." She patted her ear trying to stop the ringing, and watched the slow smiles build on Brian's face.

"See, I said throw it in the water." 

She glared at she brought the phone back to her ear an ignore him." Hi, Ethan."

"I'd apologize for screaming but I'm mad at you." 

"For what?" 

"You left town without telling me." 

"Oh, Ethan I going out of town for a few days."  

"Funny, but you don't want to know that thoughts that went through my head when I arrive on the pier and found his boat gone." The empty dock had scared Ethan senseless, he first thought had been that Brian had run and taken his sister with him. He had run home to his father ready to blame him for his sister's departure, when he ran into Grace, his relief had been immediate, and the anger had followed soon after. 

Kay dropped her head. "I'm really sorry Ethan, but there didn't seem to be that many people that cared where was I going, so I didn't think to tell anyone but my mom." Brian made a move to comfort her but she waved him off, and he retrieve to go get their shoes from the log. 

"Yeah, about Brian."

"Ethan not again."

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I like Brian, I did when I first met him, and I still do." "The part where he's making out with my little sister is less likable, but I can deal."

"Thank you Ethan, that means a lot." And it did Ethan was one of only about four people that she looked up to, and having her brothers approval along with her mother's almost made up for the fact that her father didn't. "Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but how bout I make it up to you."  

"Really how?"

" When I get back you can help me move into my dorm." She laughed at the groan that filled the receiver.

"You really know how to make a guy feel better Kay." He laughed. "I'll see you when you get back from Bermuda." 

"Bye E, I love you."

"I love you too little sister." 

She hung up and the phone and wiped a tear form her eye, as she felt Brian arms come around her." Good news, Ethan's likes you."

"I'm glad, but know that even if he didn't it wouldn't had mattered to me." 

"I know." Brian began leading her back toward the hotel, but she stopped him. " Would you mind terribly if we stayed out a little longer."

"No, in fact I have an idea." 

~~~

Back in Harmony

"Hi Ethan." Theresa had seen him earlier, but he had been on the phone. 

"Theresa, how are you?" The smiles that developed during his conversation with Kay widened at the sight of Theresa, even with all the lies he couldn't help that he still loved her. "How's the baby?"

She rubs her stomach, and smiles." He or She is doing fine." 

Ethan laughs." How did I know that you would want to be surprised." 

" Well. What can I say I like surprises." Theresa finally found the courage to broach the touchy subject." So how are things with your Dad?"

The smiles quickly leave he face, as anger takes over." As stubborn as ever, he won't even mention Kay's name, he says and I quote' until she returns to her senses and see the bastard for what he is', he being unreasonable." "I'm almost ashamed to call him my father."

"Don't feel so bad, Luis and Miguel are just as stubborn." She rubs her arms as the air becomes chilly.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid." He takes her arm and leads toward the Book Café, not noticing the electronics store where the weather channel is being shown.

" Well, ladies and Gentleman it is officially Hurricane season, and since they have already been named them it only makes sense that they are several already on the map." The young man moves back and begins pointing toward the map." There is a small level 2 hurricane headed for the New England area, that will hit the coast lines pretty hard." "There is also a hurricane headed for Florida that may even touch parts of Georgia." "The biggest hurricane we have on the map is headed for the Bermuda area, already name Hurricane Nicole, this level 5 hurricane will probably hit sometime after midnight."

~~~

Back in Bermuda

The lights flicker on and off in the hotel, as Liz tries again to get a signal on the radio. "Doc, have you heard anything yet." 

"No, I been tying to get someone on the phone, but no luck yet. " He hung up the phone and looked around the deserted lobby, most of the guest having run to their rooms." I think there's a storm coming." 

"No really." Liz nods her head toward the window where the rain is pelting the windows with a deafening force. "I'm just glad that everyone is safe, this doesn't look good."

 Brain and Kay ran the rest of the way back to the boat; the rain had started once they reached the docks. "We made it."

Kay looks down at her self and the clothes clinging to her body." Brian we're soaked, that's not making it, that's getting caught in it. " 

Brian takes out a large towel and opens his arms for her, as she steps into them he begins to dry her off." I meant that we made it to shelter." "This storm is going to be nasty, we're probably trapped here at least for the night."

Kay steps and takes off he tank top, and gives a seductive grin." But at least we trapped together."

Brain sits down on the bed and pulls her to him." Well since we're trapped." 

~~~

Somewhere close by 

"Sir, there's a storm coming, we should go in." 

The man continued to watch the rain fall form the his place on the balcony,

"Sir I really think…"

"That's your problem, you're thinking." He steps further out on the balcony leaving the security of the shade from the rain. " You think the storm won't hurt you if you hide from it, you're worn if it wants you, it will take you." "Hiding can never truly protect you."   

~~~

Coming Soon:

The Storm has begun, what and who will be left when it's done. 


	27. She's Here.

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.27

*** The storm will be told from three points of view, I'm sorry if it's confusing or short, but I want people to be surprised by what happens so I may not mention people by name. Enjoy! ***

~~~

He had ignored his manservant's advice, he wanted to be at the eye of the storm, and he needed to. He had once heard that some ancient civilizations would call for strong storms to judge the wicked, their would tie the accused to the a piece of wood in the middle of the village, and the storm would either kill them or let them live.   He wanted that today, he had wronged many people, and he wanted judgment, and yet he knew he would be denied.

He had left the beach knowing that the damage would be minimum, and headed toward the dock, he wanted the destruction all the those boats would cause in a hurricane. He had walked there in a daze hearing the voices of all the people he had wronged, his list of sins great, as was his guilt, but his guilt didn't matter only his punishment. 

The scene that greeted him was horrendous, the boats that had been there earlier were know gone, as only large pieces of them remained floating in the crashing waves or flew about in the strong winds. He walked to the end of the dock, and stopped to watch the sea, he looked up at the sky and asked the million-dollar question. "What do you want from me God?" the hurricane that was ravaging the island seems to quiet down as his answer. " Was I supposed to learn something from this farce of a life, I mean where do I go from here?" 

His answer was a loud crash of thunder, accompanied by lightening in sky. He was about to turn away convinced that he was once again would he would be disappointed when he saw something that cased him to gasp, and then to dive into the water.

~~~

He hadn't know it was suppose to storm, he had checked the weather reports twice before leaving, but saw nothing of the storm, had it he would have never left. 

He had been sleeping peacefully next her, just enjoying the felling of being with the women he loved, when he felt the rocking sensation that jolted him awake. He had taken one more look at his life sleeping beside him as he tried to make his way on deck, but was tossed back and for several times before actually making it. 

What he saw caused he heart to stop beating momentarily; the boat was now several feet from the dock, and pieces of it had already lost the war with the wind.  He ran to the helm, and began turning the wheel hoping that if nothing he could steer them out of the worst of the storm, but the currents were too strong, and he knew then that it was pointless.

He turned toward the storage hatch and began rifling through searching when he found the flare gun laying right on top of the life preservers. Grabbing all three items he runs toward the door leading below deck, when everything goes dark, he never saw the mast coming toward him. 

~~~

The first thing she noticed was that she was alone, she knew because whenever she was without him, a cold feeling came over her, and she was beginning to dread the feeling. She didn't know how she was going to live in the dorms without him, but she knew her dependency wasn't healthy. 

Her thoughts were redirected when the boat shook with a force that caused her alarm; she realized that he must have gone up on deck to secure the boat. Using all her strength she clung to the walls of the room and climbed her way on deck, but paled when she didn't see him. 

It was when she stepped out of the stairway to look for him that it happened. 

~~~

In Harmony

The storm has knocked out the power through out town, and after a night of accidents and scared people calling, Sam was glad to walk into his darken kitchen, but was a little surprised to find most of his family still up and huddle around the table. "Should you guys be sleeping?" 

"Who can sleep with this storm raging outside. "? Jessica didn't mention that usually during a storm Kay would let her hide out in her bed, and tell her comforting stories about the real cause of thunder and lightening that always seemed to involve god and bowling. 

"Besides we only have the one candle, someone forgot to restock from the last storm." Grace gave a scolding look to her daughter and niece.

"Don't look at us Kay was………" Jessica shut her mouth when she looked at the dark fury that came over her father's face. " Never mind." 

The room got quiet and the tension became unbearable, forcing Hank to try to lighten the mood. He picked up the portable radio and began turning the dial trying to find music." Well let's not spend the night in silence, I suggest we dance." He smiled when he found what seemed to be the only station on the radio that haven't affected by the storm, but frowned when he realized it was a news station. "Darn." He was about to turn it off when his brother stopped him.

"Leave it, I want to know how long this think will go on." The room once again fell silent as they waited for the news.

" Ventura and surrounding counties can expect the rains and high winds to continue til four am, when the advisory will be lifted." The announcer gave the news in a deadpan voice, the monotony of the situation clearly evident. " The storm has so far caused minor damage to the state, and thankfully left no causalities." "This just in, Hurricane Nicole which was suppose to lose some power while making it's way toward Puerto Rico, has changed courses and has already ravaged several small Bermuda islands, worst hit so far was St. Lisa's which has lost all communications with the outside world, and has been declared a disaster area, the death toll is currently as 6, but is expected to rise once authorities can make a thorough search." "We'll keep you posted for anymore updates, but stay tuned for James Tyer's Money Hour." 

Grace has lost all color in her face, hearing the name of the island where Brian and Kay had caused panic to seize her heart. Her daughter strapped on the island in the middle of a hurricane. "Oh God." 

Sam came over and touched her shoulder, concerned over her outburst." Grace what's wrong?" 

"Kay is on St. Lisa's island, she left this morning to go with Brian on his boat." She covered her mouth with her hand, as the tears began to fall, she felt Jessica and Charity embrace her, but she just felt the coldness of worry. Kay was in danger, she could feel it. 

Sam collapsed in the nearby chair; the announcement had left one coherent though in his head. His baby girl was trapped on island been destroyed by a hurricane, and it was all Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald's fault.

~~~

Back in St. Lisa

"Liz do we have any injuries?" Doc had barley made it back to the hotel with his medical bag, the storm was vicious, and he had ducked several large items on his run to his car and back.   

"No, yet Thank God, but the I could use some more help here." Liz turned and looked around the room, and found Joan passing out blankets to some guest." Can you get Brian for me?"

"Brian's not in his room, I checked before I came down." The woman continued to past out blankets, not noticing how her employer paled.

"Oh no." Liz walked toward the window and looked outside past the large X of masking tape already in place. "God I hope he and Kay found shelter, and didn't go to his boat." 

" Not possible." Doc stepped behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I passed the docks on my back, there are no boats left, there all gone, there's almost nothing left." 

Liz was about the speak again when the wall she was leaning against shook, horror filled her eyes, but reason found it's voice." EVERYBODY MOVE TO THE CELLAR." Liz and Doc herded her guest into the cellar giving on last look out side hoping to see Brain and Kay.

~~~

Coming Soon:

The aftermath of the storm, will bring some surprises, revelations, and force some people to make interesting decisions.


	28. Nicole has Left the Island.

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.28

*** I'm going to jump ahead to the day after the storm, and once again I'm sorry if this confuses anyone, but I have a method to my madness. 

~~~

"This is Martina Chamber's coming to you live from St. Lisa's Island in Bermuda, where Hurricane Nicole desolated the once beautiful island." The woman steps to the side allowing the camera to pan the area where trees are titled and the windows of some homes as while as roofs are missing. " The hurricane which was suppose to hit Puerto Rico changed course swiftly and without real warning, not allowing time for the citizens of the island to prepare a defense against it. The hurricane has already destroyed a estimated 14.5 million dollars in property, including a five star resort, one small hotel, 14 houses, and 23 boats, the death toll is currently at 11, and the numbers are raising." 

" One such case of destruction was as earlier mentioned a small hotel, owned by long time resident Liz Sanbourne. Her three story hotel wall actually torn down by the strong winds, that exceeded over a 150 miles per hour, so far we're reporting no casualties for any of her guest and or staff." The reporter moves away to reveal the site where Liz' hotel once stood, the once beautiful buildings tan colored walls were now no more then rumble in semi neat piles. "Ms. Sanbourne managed to get all of her guest and staff to storm cellar, but some people weren't luck enough to make it to a safe heaven." 

A small senior citizen steps into the camera view. "With me now is Hans Keller, he witnessed a scene during the storm that could only be call horrific. Mr. Keller what did you see last night?"

"Well, I was in my storm cellar, and I had out my binoculars because I'm storm watcher, when I saw it, there was this little schooner that I had see parked in the dock earlier today being pushed out by the strong winds." " I thought nothing of it because all the boats had been pushed off into the ocean, but I was checking out the damage to the boat, when I saw a man come up from below deck." " Once I saw him, I left my cellar and went outside to get help, but as I got closer the winds got stronger, kept stopping me, I hid behind a house, and tried to find the man again with my binoculars, but he was gone." 

"But that wasn't what caused you alarm?" 

"No, I figured or at least I prayed that he jumped form the boat and tried to swim back to shore, but when I fund the boat again I saw a second person, this time a young woman, but before she had time to leave the stair case, the wind picked and it literally tore the boat in half, sending the woman flying into the water." 

"Then what happened sir?"

"Then, and I don't know how I missed him, but then I saw this man standing on the pier he looked like he was shouting something, then the was a crash of lightening and thunder, and he just jumped in the water, and started swimming toward the woman, buy this time I had arrived on the pier and some police officers had joined me, I explained to them what I saw and we just waited, the officers said he man was crazy to have gone in, but about twenty minutes later the hurricane had lessened and that's when we saw him, he was dragging her toward the pier and we rushed to help and pulled her out, we turned back to help him out but he was gone." 

"An amazing story of courage, thank you Mr. Keller." The small man walks away and the camera swing back to Martina." The woman found is now in stable condition, the man seen earlier on the boat was found later along the beach and is in critical condition, the hero is still unidentified."  

Jessica turns off the television, since hearing that Kay was on St. Lisa, the family had been listening closely for any word from the small island, but she didn't think it was helping her mother was still crying, and her father had the same lost look on his face. "I'm sure.." she was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell, and sat done as John went to answer it, seconds later Luis walked in followed by Sheridan.

It was obvious that they had heard the news, Sheridan's eyes were red, and Luis had a look of sadness in his eyes. Sheridan walked rush to comfort Ethan and then Grace while Sam and Luis just shared looks of similar sorrow. 

Sam broke the silence first "Any word yet?"

" No, but Sheridan is having the Crane Jet fueled and on standby, we thought we would head down as soon as the airports lift the restriction on flying."

"We thought you might like to come." Sheridan gave the group a hopeful smile.

"Definitely." Ethan jumped up and took out his phone when his father grabbed his hand. 

"You're not coming." Sam shook his head, and stared at his son.

"If you think I'm staying while Kay is out there…." Ethan stepped toward his father anger in his eyes, he didn't want to but he couldn't help but blame him for Kay's fate whatever it maybe. 

"Ethan, I need you and John here to take care of things." 

John patted Sam on the shoulder and nodded. "Of course we will Sam, right Ethan?" 

"Yeah, okay." Ethan looked at Jessica, and realized his father was right, his youngest sister had been playing with the sleeve f he shirt a sure sign that she was worried, and he suddenly felt bad for neglecting her. "We'll keep Jess and Charity from throw wild parties." 

He ruffled her hair, causing to stick her tongue out at him.

"Like I'd invite you to any party we threw."  

"No parties, til we bring back Kay." Grace spoke for the first since hearing about the hurricane, she gave her daughter and niece a weak smile. 

Just then Sheridan received a call on her cell phone, she excused herself and came by a minute later. "The restriction's been lifted, the jet's ready when we are." 

Sam turned to his wife, and raised an eyebrow, when she nodded he turned back to Sheridan. "Let's go." 

~~~~

St. Lisa's Hospital

Kay had woken up alone and in a hospital bed, she didn't really remember how she got here but she knew she needed to find Brian, she made a move to stand up when she heard the door open, but was disappointed when she saw that it was only Doc." Where's Brian?"

"He's fine Kay, we found him passed out on the beach, and he was a little beat up, but other wise fine." Doc picked up her chart and looked it over. " But you are really the lucky one, I hear that you were thrown about twenty feet, but everything looks fine." 

"That's great Doc, how's Liz and everyone else?" 

He looked down, Liz was devastated her entire life was that hotel." She's fine physically, but the hotel sustained some real damage, and may not be worth rebuilding." 

"But I'll be fine no matter what." Liz walked into the room, and again thank god for whatever miracle had saved Kay and Brian, the young woman looked a little dazed but other wise she didn't seem to have a scratch on her. "How is the patient?" 

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about your hotel." 

"That's okay it was insured, but is there anything I can get you?"

"Just Brian." The need to see him had been strong since she woke up, but she got worried when neither one of her visitors answered her." What's wrong, I thought you said everything was fine?"

" He is, he just hasn't regained conscious yet." Doc gave the girl a sad smile." But everything gives us hope that he wake up soon." 

"I want to see him." Kay struggled to stand and found that she was weaker then she imagined, when Liz and Doc just looked at each other and made no move to help her she gave her ultimatum. " I'm going with or without your help, but chances are you'll get blamed if I hurt myself further by trying on my own. " 

Doc reluctantly helped her stand while Liz went to find a wheelchair, once she was safely seated he pushed the chair toward Brian's room with a grimace faced Liz behind. "I must admit Kay, I see it now." 

"See what?" Kay was almost a little afraid to ask what Doc meant after the last time she talked to him, but the look in his eye made her wonder what he was talking about." 

"How perfect you and Brian are for each other."

~~~

Coming Soon:

Some Harmony residents hit St. Lisa's and we learn who the stranger was.


	29. Dreams and Delusions

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.29

~~~

The take off was quite somber; they had picked Pilar up on the way to the airport, but expect for weak pleasantries no one really said anything. Sheridan has just finished talking to the pilot and when she returned she found Pilar and Grace seated on the couch y the window talking quietly, while Luis and Sam maintained a small distance form each other just staring off into space. She made her way toward Sam not really sure what to say." Hi Sam, how are you doing?" 

" I'm fine considering my daughter is lost in the middle of a hurricane." There was no hiding the anger in his voice, but he regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Sheridan's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just want my daughter home safely." 

"I'm sure Kay's fine, hey I survived a hurricane, and I know Kay's twice as tough as me." "Not to mention that Brian would die before he let anything hurt her."  

Sam grimaced; he didn't really want to think that a man dumb enough to sail down in a hurricane would be the one to hold his daughter's life in his hand. Years go he would of trusted Brain with any of his children, but now knew he couldn't trust the man and wouldn't waver from that position. "Thank you for that Sheridan, and the plane and everything." 

"It's nothing, I want Kay and Brian home too." She gave him, smile, and a pat on the hand before trying to talk to Luis, who was now just staring out of the window. "He's okay."

Luis looks up when he hears her voice, she wanted to help but she didn't understand. All the things he had said his brother, were so hurtful, he didn't deserve to see his brother again. " Theresa was right." 

"What?" 

" She said that just because I didn't agree with it didn't make it wrong, and she was right, why couldn't I just support him." His eyes watered, and he lip trembled. " I've known him all my life, and I know the kind of man he is, but I just…" 

"You just saw what everyone that didn't know them would see, an older man and a young girl, and you thought it was trouble." Sheridan sat down across form him and took his hand." You forgot that he was your brother, but it wasn't your fault you had been mad at him for so long that it was hard to remember that we you needed to." "He understands, and I bet when you see him he won't even remember half the stuff you said to him." 

The intercom stops conversation. "Attention passenger, we'll be landing at Bermuda National Airport in a few minutes, please takes your seats and fasten your seatbelts." 

A tall man coming out the cockpit followed the announcement. "Ms. Crane, the launch will be waiting to take you to St. Lisa's Island."

"Thank you, Joe." She gave the group a hopeful smile. " Not much longer now." She prayed she was right, she didn't think anyone of them could handle it if Brian and Kay didn't return. 

~~

"Oh Brian." Kay didn't wince when she saw him, because there was no reason to in her mind, he looked like he always did perfect. Yeah his eye was swollen and ghastly purple color, and there was large gash on his forehead, but she didn't really notice, she was too worried about him to care. 

Moving into the room she took the seat by his bedside and grabbed his hand, she just stared at it and memorized it. The way it felt when e wiped her hair from her face, took her hand, or hold her face when he would pull her in for a kiss. She heard Liz's footsteps followed by Doc, and looked around his room noticing that he didn't have a roommate. "I want to be moved in here, until I'm released." 

"Kay.." Doc started to speak when Liz, nudged him in the ribs and merely shook her head. "Hospital Policy, doesn't really allow…"

He stopped when he saw a look in her eye that scared him, it was a determined look that he had often seen in Brian's and he knew that just like with him she wasn't going to be denied. "I'll get right on it." He pasted by Liz muttering how perfect they were for each other. 

"Kay why don't you give your families numbers so I can call them and let them know you okay, and then I can get your stuff from your room." 

"All my stuff went down with boat, except for I hope the clothes I was found in, but here my brother's number." She grabbed a piece of paper from a magazine and wrote down Ethan's cell phone number, she didn't want Liz to call the hose and run into her father, and she knew that Ethan would calm everyone down, before people started hopping on planes to come down. "Thank you so much Liz." 

Liz gave her a brief hug, and left the room, leaving Kay to holding his hand and praying for him to wake up. "You can't leave me now Brian, I don't know if I could go on without you." She noticed the peaceful look on his face and wondered what he was thinking. 

~~

It was so beautiful the house, the children, and of course his wife, Kay. 

The children looked exactly like Kay, his son had the same mischievous glint in his eyes, and his daughter had Kay's confident smile. They saw he coming up the walk and broke into a run." Daddy." Brian picked them up with a large grin on his face as his daughter started talking about her day. " We went to the zoo today Daddy, but we had to leave because Tony tried to open the monkey cage." The her blue eyes narrowed and glared at her brother who didn't seem at all bothered by her gaze. 

Brain knew he should response or scold his son, but he eyes were too focused on Kay. She was wearing a white sundress, she seemed to be bathed in a light that only increased her beauty, and she returned his look with the same intensity. " So my son's been acting up again." 

The little boy that couldn't be more then seven or eight, narrowed his eyes, and took a defensive stance. " I have not, I just wanted to get a closer look, and they had no proof that I was trying to open the cage." 

"Except for the fact that you were in the employee area trying to figure out the code access code." His mother said as she returned each and every indignant look Tony gave, and even thought Brian thought he should be upset he couldn't help but be happy just standing there with his family. 

"That mean's Tony grounded right Daddy, and that he can't come with us to the Pizza Palace, right?" Looking in to the face that was so much like Kay, he couldn't answer he wanted to say yes to whatever she said, but then there was his son giving a similar look and he turned to his wife for guidance. 

"Daddy can't come Gina." Kay takes the girls from her startled father and pulls Tony away.

"Kay, where are you going?"

She shrugs, and the children disappear along with the house." Sorry, but I have to go." She turned and ran off.

Brian ran to catch her, and suddenly found himself back on that hill behind his house with Kay sitting under the tree crying. "Kay, what is going on?"

"It's a dream Brian, it's not real, and it can't be real." 

"No it is real or at least it can be, just come with me Chica." He held out his arms and waited for her to come into them, but she never did.

She continued to shake her head. "It can't be real until you wake me, you have to wake up."  

~~

After describing Kay and Brain they were told to go to room 245, but when they reached it, they found it empty. Grace began pacing in the small room until someone emerged form the bathroom and gasped in surprise. "Oh my god, Luis, Sheridan, I was just going to call you."

Sheridan smiled when she noticed Liz and walked into the woman's embrace. "Hey, we're looking for Kay and Brain, have you seen them?"

"Yeah, I'm just here moving Kay's thing to Brian's room." She noticed how the older man tensed up at the mention of her friend, and she guessed it was Kay's father, the eyes confirmed it. "She's fine, but she wanted to stay with him." Liz picks up her purse and heads out the door. "Just follow me."   

The group follows her just up the hall and around the corner to another room, where indeed there's Kay sitting by an unmoving Brian holding his hand and whispering something to him. 

"Oh Mijo." Pilar gasped at the sight, her big strong son just looked so small and fragile. " Madre Dios."

Kay turned and was stunned by what she saw not just Pilar, but Luis and Sheridan and her parents were standing in the doorway of Brian's room, standing she rushes to calm Pilar's fears." It's not that bad, he just a little bruised." 

Pilar looked at Kay and once more thank god, Liz had explained what happened to both of them, and she was amazed that either of them not only survived it, but Kay looked like she hadn't been hurt at all." Oh Kay." She steeped into the room and pulled her into a hug, she regretted not doing this when Brian and Kay announced their relationship. But she had been hesitant she didn't think either was ready for what they were getting into. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

Pilar released Kay and moved to sit by Brian, but she was only free for a second before her mother and father had her in a death grip. "Oh sweetie." Grace steeped back and just looked over her daughter making sure that she wasn't injured." Are you okay?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine." It was wrong but she couldn't help it, but after years of living in Charity's shadow, it felt good to be the center of her mother's attention. "I don't want to go sailing for a while or ever again, but other than that I'm fine." 

"Kay, I'm going to go make sure everything Doc's settled everything, okay?" the older woman stayed by the door, watching the reunion, with a bittersweet smile.

"Thanks Liz." Kay smiled at the women and then tensed up when she saw the look on Luis's face, he didn't look that concerned with his brother's condition, and Kay didn't want to have to tell him off today of all days. Sheridan caught her eye and gave her a reassuring nod, and pushed her fiancée toward the bed. 

Sam didn't know what to do he had held her in his arms again just liked he wished, but he now had no clue what to say to her. "I'm going to go…uh… talk to your doctor." He kissed her head quickly and then practically ran out the room.  

Grace rolled her eyes, and made a mental note to kill her husband later, because all she wanted now was to look at her daughter. "He's confused right now."

Kay gave a mournful look in the direction of the door, and then shrugged her shoulders." It doesn't matter, can we go for a walk I need to talk to you." 

"Sure."

"Guys, I just going to get some air, I'll be right outside if he wakes up." She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to tell someone and her mother was her only option. The three by Brian's bed nodded, and she walked out leading her mother to the balcony at the end of the hall.

"Kay what's wrong, is it Brian?"

"No, when I got thrown from the boat, I don't really remember much, but is it possible that I like … I don't know died a little or something?"

"What, why would you ask that?" 

Kay sat down on the bench outside and let her mind wander back to the only part of the accident that she remembered, the face of her hero and mystery savior that wasn't a mystery to her at all. " Because the guy that pulled me out the water was………" "I mean it couldn't have been who I thought it was because he's well…………" 

"Who?" Whoever he was, was going to be thanked for the rest of his life. "Did you get their name?"

"I already knew his name." Kay stood and started pacing." Or at least I think I know his name." 

"Kay you're killing me who was it?"

"Julian Crane."  

~~~

Coming Soon: 

Brian and Julian, both wake up. 


	30. Awakenings

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.30

***Sorry if this is confusing or if it sucks, but my creative well seems to be drying up tonight. ***

~~~

Julian Crane packed furiously, knowing that that she would wake up and reveal him. How he could so stupid he, the televisions were calling him a hero, but even as evil as Alistair made him he couldn't just stand there and watch her die. He hadn't even known he was that a strong a swimmer, but somehow he had made there and back with her. 

Remembering the second that he saw her face, he stopped and just stared at nothing, she had looked so scared and yet brave enough to survive, he had immediately thought of his own daughters when he saw her half dead body laying in the water, then when he got closer to her he saw Sheridan, and wondered if that what his sister looked like in her last moments, but he shook the thought away." You killed her, she's dead, move on."   

Even as he said he knew he was wrong, he had killed his baby sister the childe that his mother had begged him to protect. He let Alistair control him, and then after all his service, his father left him there to be killed by his enemies. "But I made it anyway, didn't I you evil old bastard." Julian's face broke into a grin at the thought; he executioner had been as spineless as people called him, because they didn't even wait to see him fall to his death.

 It was at that point that his years of wild sexual liaisons came in handy, being suspending over a large vat of boiling water with one hand keeping you up, was a lot like a game one of his mistresses used to play, he couldn't seem to recall the name of the game or the mistresses, but it didn't matter, that was Julian Crane's life and he was Ben Masters now. Ben Masters had money but no family, in his opinion that was the only way to go through life; family just held you back and forced to focus on others. 

His man serve=ant Vincent walked in and moved to take the luggage, but the man was over seventy and couldn't seem to lift anything, without thinking Julian helped him to the bed, and took his own bags downstairs, it wasn't until he was sitting in the driver's seat of his car that he realized what he did." My god I've become my own man servant." "Damn, good deeds seem to be contiguous." He hit his steering wheel with the palm of his hand before starting his car and taking off down the road.

~~

"Kay did you just say Julian Crane?" Grace went over to her daughter and laid her hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. "He's dead sweetie, Rebecca Hotchkiss killed him."

"I know or at least I think I know." Se continues her pacing and runs a hand through her hair, and remembers she needs a comb. " But I opened my eyes, and it was him or at least it looked liked him, this guy had a goatee, but it was Julian, I'm sure of it." She collapses on the bench and begins to tear up. "I'm losing my mind, it figures the happiness night of my life would become the worst day in my memory." 

Grace sits back down by her, and takes her in her arms, she hadn't been able to comfort Kay since she was a baby, and as terrible as the reason was she basked in the moment. "Kay, I know this is hard right now, but Brian's going to be okay." 

" I know things have a tendency to work out for you Mom, but for me right I get what I want is right when I get the shaft." A strange feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, and not bothering to wait for her mother Kay took off running back toward Brain's room.

She was gone, one minute she was telling him to wake up the next minute she was gone. 

Then he was back on the boat, back in the middle of that hurricane. He was walking down below when the mass hit him, he saw it coming and couldn't move out of the way.  He saw himself flying backwards over the edge of the boat and into the dark waters, and he couldn't make himself swim back to the boat. 

He heard her calling to him, it was faint, but he knew her voice anywhere calling. "Briannnnnnnn………" "Briannnnnnnnn………………………" "Brian help me." 

"Kay, I'm coming baby hold on." He tried to force himself to move but he couldn't, he saw those children in his mind's eye begging him to save their mother and yet he still couldn't move. "Chica wait for me, I'm coming." Using all his strength he started to swim back to the boat when another literally lifted the boat and split it into several pieces. "Kay." "KAY." 

Luis watched in horror as his brother began struggling and screaming in his sleep. "Sheridan get help." he grabbed Brain and tried to stop him, afraid he'd hurt himself further, while his mother called for him trying to wake him.

"Antonio, mi hijo wake up." 

Doc ran in and began checking his vitals and then his eyes, and visibly relaxed. "It's okay he's just having a nightmare." 

Brain continued to struggle at Luis hands." Antonio wake up." 

"KAY." 

"What the hell is going on?" Sam raced into the room and paled when he saw Brain fighting against Luis still unconscious.  

He was still being held back, no longer in the water but on the beach, he could see Kay off in the distance as if she was waiting for him, but a hooded man keep him from her. The more he struggled the stronger the hooded man became. "KAY." 

That man just laughed. "You can't keep her, she was never yours in the first place." 

Sam joined Luis in the battle to hold Brian down, he was movements had become so that the IV in his arm was becoming lose." Doctor can't you wake him?" 

Julian stepped out of his car and looked around, he was suppose to be headed for the airport, but St. Lisa's Hospital was in the opposite direction, and the sudden reason for him being there hit him. " It's nothing, you just want to make sure that the girl live, you'll see that she's alive, and then you're gone."

He walked into the hospital and went for the reception desk but found it empty, a small sign requested that patrons see the second floor nurse. He took the stairs not wanting to be bother people on the elevators, and had just step out onto the second floor hallway when he was attack at full speed by a small object wearing a hospital gown.  He steadied his attacker and gasped when he realized who it was, as did she.

"I knew it was you." 

"Excuse miss, do I know you." The look was one of surprise and confusion, but the he knew the game was up when her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you do, Kay Bennet"

"Well obviously I can't fool you."

"You didn't seem to try hard."

"And now your Alistair, anyway I merely came to ensure your safety."  He remembered now that he had actually liked Kay Bennet, she hadn't seemed as phony as the rest of her family. 

"Really or to ensure my silence." 

"The first, but I'll take the second." 

Kay looked at him, and noticed something different about him besides the goatee, he didn't seem to be Julian Crane, and yet he was. She couldn't imagine Julian jumping in a hurricane to save her but he did, and it was when she looked into his eyes that she realized what was different. The first time she met Julian at Sheridan and Luis's engagement party he had cold and unfeeling eyes, as if the world could end and he wouldn't have cared, but now his eyes clearly showed feeling. Right now he was sacred and apprehensive, and when he saved her she had seen guilt and regret. She could understand the fear after all most of the town had wanted him dead, and someone had very nearly succeeded. "Fine, I didn't see you, and I still don't." The feeling in her stomach intensified and she nodded goodbye before continue back to Brain's room.

Julian steps back into the stairway just in time to miss Grace who had gotten lost tying to keep pace with her daughter. 

When Kay reached Brian's room she saw Sam and Luis trying to hold him back, while Sheridan tried to comfort a distraught Pilar, and Doc tried to wake up his patient. She walked directly to the bed and pushed her father out of the way and smoothing back his hair. " It's time to wake up Brian." 

He was free, the hooded man disappeared, and he was free to walk towards her. He opened his eyes and there she was his Kay, "Kay." 

He gave a weak smile not noticing the other people in the room.

" Hey Handsome." 

~~~

Coming Soon: 

The return to Harmony.


	31. Good News, Bad News

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.31

~~~

It was gone, really gone, she had given up everything except for that small piece of heaven, and now it was all gone. 

The area that once housed her small but quaint hotel was now rumble. The insurance adjuster had said that it would take weeks to properly evaluate the damage and rebuilding possibilities, and then it would be up to her. She already knew the answer, she wouldn't rebuild. 

It had been her safe haven ever since her dreams had been shattered, but it was time to enter into the real world again. Kay had been her wake-up call, she had assumed that Brian would realize that they belonged together and that they would live happily ever after, but Kay was his future, and she accepted it now. All she had to do now was find hers. "Well Liz, what now?" 

She had been on this island for what seemed like forever, and she had to admit that she had stayed to protect her from the outside world, but the world demanded her attention. Turning from the rumble she began walking back toward her car when the sight at the stop sign caused her heart to stop.

It couldn't be him, but she knew that profile from anywhere, it was Julian Crane. Shock and disbelief were prominent features on Liz's face, after all this years she was still one hundred percent sure that it was him, it was the way he glared at the light that did it. Julian had never been a patience man and whenever he had to, he made it a point to give a confident and annoyed glare, that ' said I'm Julian Crane' and he was still doing it. 

The man turned as if he knew he was being stared at and met her startled gaze with one of his own confirming her belief that it was him. They both quickly turned away breaking the stare, as his drove past ignoring the stubborn red light, and she continued toward her car eager to see her recovering friends. 

The moment was gone, but not forgotten. 

~~

Doc had steeped back a soon as he saw Kay, he had the feeling that she would be able to bring him out of it, he turned to Sheridan who smiles as she watched the scene " I'm going to go update his chart, call me if you need me."

"Okay." She turned back to the lover's reunion and felt like an intruder, she looked, and at Grace and Luis who had a similar expression. "Maybe we should give them a minute." Grace nodded and had to pull a reluctant Sam out of the room, while Pilar and the rest followed them out side.

He couldn't really remember the dream he had, but he was extremely glad to see Kay until he noticed his surroundings and tensed up. "Where am I?"

"St. Lisa's hospital, we had an uninvited guest on our vacation." 

"Who?" 

"Hurricane Nicole, which remind me there's good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Kay hoped up onto the edge of the bed.

"Bad news." 

"Do you remember your boat?" 

He straightened their was something about the way she asked, that made him apprehensive. "Yeah."

"It ah…" She giggled, "It's just gone, blow to pieces, lots of pieces that are literally spread all over the ocean." 

"What's the good news?"

"We survived." 

He laughed pulled her into a hug." That's great news." He kisses her forehead, and sees a small bruise. "Are you okay?" he falls back against the bed and examines her, she still looks gorgeous, but she looked tired. " Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"Boy do you know how to flatter a girl." She ran a hand through her hair and groan when she felt tangles, and couldn't even imagine how she looked to a Brian. 

" Stop, you look breathtaking." To emphasize his point he brushed her hand away from her hair, and pulled her into a sweet gentle kiss, that could have lasted forever if not for someone's persistent cough. A little more then annoyed he glared at the person in the door, his mother. "Mama when did you get here?"

Pilar smiled and walked further into the room. " A couple of hours ago, but you and Kay were a preoccupied." 

"Mama…" He wasn't strong enough to fight his mother on this so soon.

"No, I need to say this, I'm sorry." She had talked to Theresa and Grace, they had been adamant in their support of Brian and Kay, Theresa's talk of fate had been less persuasive then Grace's assurance of their love, but she had still been hesitant. But the moment that Kay's mere presence calmed her son she had been compelled to agree with her daughter's belief that they were made for each other. "I should have supported you, the both of you, and I'm sorry." Pilar rush to her son to hug him, and motioned for Kay to join her, closing her arms around them both she almost felt full. Sheridan and the group backed away from the door and moved toward the lobby.

Sam had watched the scene with annoyance, it seemed as if he was now the only one opposing that relationship. Even Luis was smiling at the picture. "This changes nothing." The words brought an anxious frown to Grace's.

"Sam, we've been given a miracle." She took her husband hand." Kay and Brian survived a hurricane, and you're going to waste all that just because you disapprove."

"I'd like to remind you that had he not seduced our daughter she wouldn't have been out in the middle of hurricane." 

"Now hold on Sam." Luis confronted his friend. " My brother had no knowledge of the hurricane coming, if he did he wouldn't have had Kay anywhere near it, and I resent your insinuation that he was the aggressor in this situation."

"You resent it." Sam gave a bitter laugh. "Three days ago you said it, how Kay was manipulated by your con man brother, who was probably just using her." 

Luis looked away, yeah he had said it, that and a lot of other things about his brother that he wasn't proud of, but that didn't make any of it true. " I said those things when I was being irrational like you are now." 

"IRRATIONAL." "Irrational would have been having your brother arrested for statutory rape."

"That's ridiculous Kay's eighteen, Sam" Grace reentered the fray, this was getting really ugly, and on it's current course they would arrive at a fist fight." She has been eighteen during their whole relationship."

"How do we know that?" The irate man spared a glance to everyone in the room with a questioning gaze." He's had her lying to us, how do I know he hasn't been seeing her since he got back five months ago when she was still a minor?" The question was meant with silence as the room occupants digested the information.

"He hasn't now, SHUT UP." Everyone turned to see an angry Kay poised by the entry. "Brian needs to rest, and frankly Dad, if you're not here to help then I'd rather you left." Kay was leaned against the doorframe looking pale, and her mother rushed to her side.

"Kay you should rest too." She turned back to glare at her husband who had the good sense to look away. "We'll talk when we get home, right now you both need to rest."

"I'm going to call home." Sam walked out the room ignoring Luis's hard stares. 

~~

Back In Harmony

Ethan stared nervously at the door to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, he was coming over to give them the news he heard about Kay and Brain, but he had another reason for delivering the message in person.  He knocked on the door and breathed a sigh of relief when Theresa answered the door; he had been getting the strangest looks from Miguel lately and didn't feel like dealing with him. " Hi Theresa."

"Oh god something's wrong." Theresa pulled him into the housed and pushed him into the family room." Is it Kay, oh no it's Brain."

"Theresa calm down, they're fine." Ethan began to wonder if this was the best time to talk to her, about this, she seemed to be having major mood swings. " I just got a call from Liz, and she said they were both fine, a little banged up but other wise fine." 

"Oh thank god, I was so worried when I heard that story about that couple on the boat in the middle of the storm, I started imagining all kinds of horrible scenarios." She was about to laugh when she saw Ethan's face." What was that look?"

"It's funny that you brought that up, because they were the couple on the boat." He nodded at her shocked expression. "Yeah that's what I thought too, but they're safe and that's all that matters." 

"This is just so scary, one minute they're going off on a romantic getaway, then their missing." 

Ethan ran a hand through his hair, and jumped up to start pacing. "Yeah, that was an eye opener." "In fact it got me thinking, about how short life is, and how much I still loved you." 

"Ethan…" Not only his statement, but also the feelings she was getting surprised Theresa. She didn't think this was the time to go over tings like they're past love affair. 

" No wait, I'm not saying that I think it was right of you to lie to me, because I still think you should have trusted me, but I…" 

"Ethan."  

"I can't stop thinking about how I would feel if something happened to you, like I had blown all my chances at happiness away."

"ETHAN!!"

He stopped pacing and looked at her noticing for the first time that she was grabbing her stomach and sweating. "Theresa what's wrong?"

"I'm think I just stared having contractions." The pain hits her again, and she screams out." Now I'm sure of it." 

"Oh god." Ethan grabbed her hand and started leading her out the door, he had just sat down in the driver seat when he cell phone rang. "Please god be help."

"Son, what's wrong?" 

'Dad, Theresa's in labor." He glances sideways at the women turning white form pain. " We're on are way to the hospital." Ethan zoomed out of the driveway and start speeding toward the hospital.

"Oh, I just called to see how thing we're going at home, but I just call there." 

"Okay, could you tell Pilar and everyone."

"Sure, tell Theresa were praying for her." "Bye Son."

"Bye Dad." "Hold on Theresa." 

~~

"Miguel have you heard from your mother yet?" Charity asked as she sat down on the couch in the Bennet Family living room. She was anxious to hear news and couldn't seem to find any. 

"No, Dammit I wish Luis had let me come." Kay needed him, and he was stuck in Harmony while Brian was there still endangering her life. "I don't see why i had to stay here."

"He asked you to stay, because someone had to stay with Theresa, she's in her final weeks you know." 

"But Kay's could be in danger, if Brian had just left her alone she would be here right now." Miguel hit his fist against the end table.

"Miguel, your brother and Kay are in love, and right now yes they could be in danger but we have to pray that they get though this together." 

"Together, no that's the last thing she needs, and for all I care Antonio or Brian can die on that island." 

"MIGUEL PATRICK LOPEZ-FITZGERALD." Charity stared in shock at once caring and sensitive boyfriend. "I can't believe you just said that what were you thinking, you know what I don't care, you have changed Miguel." She walks over to the door. "This engagement is off until you are same man I fell in love with." She yanks off her engagement ring and open the door motioning for him to leave. 

Miguel walks out of the house dazed by what just happened he opens his mouth to talk when Charity slams the door in his face.    

  
~~~

Coming Soon:

The Exodus from St. Lisa's begins.

Another Lopez-Fitzgerald enters the world. 


	32. Another Lopez-Fitzgerald

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.32

*** Sorry it took so long, but I keep rewriting it and I'm still not that happy with it, but here you go.

~~~

Sam ran back to Brian and Kay's room pleased to have some good news that might endear him to the group again, and gave a weak smile when they all looked up at his entrance. " Theresa's in labor." 

"WHAT?!?!" Brian practically jumped out of his bed, at the mention of his sister. Luis gave Sheridan a startled look and she ran to go make arrangements to fly back to Harmony while Pilar dropped to her knees and started praying. 

" I called Ethan and he was taking Theresa to the hospital because she was in labor."

"Doc, I want out." Brian tried to stand but Kay was quickly at his side to push him back down. "Hey, I need get home."

"You need to rest." 

Doc stepped closer to door trying to leave before he was brought into the fray, but saw no escape in sight when Liz blocked the door. " Liz run." He whispered and began gesturing for her to leave but it was too late.

"Liz, thank god." Brian tried to stand again, but Kay jumped on legs to prevent him from leaving. " Tell Doc to release me, so I can be there for my niece or nephew's birth. " 

Liz caught the run gesture out the corner of her eye from Doc, and decided it may be the best move. "I don't have any power in this situation."

"Neither do you Brian, so calm down, and rest, because aggravating your condition won't get you any closer to Theresa then you are right now." 

Kay gave him a sweet smile that only made him feel like a bigger heel for arguing with her. " Okay, I'll rest, but how about an estimation of when I can leave?" 

Doc smiled and looked at his chart." Well, it looks like you doing great, the only real problem we had was the your being unconscious, but now that you're awake we just want to monitor you for a while." He turns to Grace and Sam. "We'd like to Kay to rest too."

"You know you could just tell me." 

"I've been telling you since you woke up, but…"

"But she didn't ignored you or she pretended to listen and then still didn't do it." Grace and Sam finished it together and sent a scolding glance to their daughter. 

"I'm still here you know." 

"Still stubborn too." Brian ducked and barley made down before the pillow that Kay picked up hit him. "Hey I'm trying to rest."

"Stubborn or not, I'm willing to consider discharging them if they get some rest." Doc smiled at Kay's parents and walked out, smiling at Luis as he walked back in.

"We just talked to the pilot, he says that taking off will be a couple of hours because they were clearing debris and blocked the runway, but I called Eve and she said that Theresa is in labor but delivery may be a while off too." 

~~

"Theresa just breath." Whitney held onto her friend's hand as she cringed with pain. " Take a deep breath and let it out slowly." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Chad and Ethan flinched as the screamed pierced the air; they continued to pace up and down the hall of the corridor. Ethan stopped at the window and blanched at the sight of Theresa in so much pain. "I should go in." 

"Ethan man, she told you to stay out here." " She'll ask for you if she needs you." Chad took a seat and watched as his friend continued to pace stopping off and on to look through the window. "Ethan, sit down." The frazzled man stills down put continues to stare at the door leading to Theresa. " Let's talk about something else, how's Kay?" 

Ethan gives a brief smile at the mention of his sister. "Kay's fine, Sheridan and Liz both called and said that she only got a small scratch." He lets he head fall back against the seat and exhales a breath. " Only my sister could end up in a hurricane on the middle of her vacation, and leave with only a scratch." 

"And Brian, how's he doing?" Chad watched the man closely and was surprised when he face didn't cloud with anger at the mention of his sister's 'boyfriend'.

" Brian's okay too, but they where a little worried when he wouldn't wake up, but Kay arrived and handle things." A light chuckle escapes his lips and he goes on at Chad's raided eye. " He was apparently having a nightmare, and no could get him to wake up he was fighting something in his sleep and began to hurt himself, so Luis and my Dad are holding him down trying to wake him when Kay walks in." "She touches his face and tells him to wake up and he did."

"True loves got that kind of power, man." 

"Yeah well, it worked because now everyone seems okay with it but my Dad, and Sheridan doesn't think he could hold out for long." "I hope she's right I can only deal with so much and Theresa is at the top of my list."     

"Yeah I noticed that." "What's going on, I thought you gave on Theresa?"

"I could ask the something, after all you and Whitney did arrive together?"

Chad blushed and looked away quickly, but turned back and narrowed his eyes." Yeah, but I asked you first?" 

"I love her."

"Everyone knows that man, tell me something new?"

"I want her back, I've been fighting this feelings for so long, and everything that has happened I'm wondering, why we can't have another chance." 

"You're right, there's no reason you can't try again." He pats his friend on the back and looked toward the door that housed the women they loved.

Theresa braced herself for the pain of the next contraction, but it was too overwhelming. "AHHHHHH." She squeezed Whitney's hand causing the girl to fall to her knees from the pain. 

Eve walked into the room and winced when she saw her daughter was on the floor wreathing I pain, and checks the monitor. "I think it's time for your baby to make its first appearance Theresa." Eve motioned for nurse to move the patient, and takes one more glance at her daughter who looks to be in as much pain as the mother to be." Maybe we should have Miguel or Ethan coach you through the labor." 

"Yeah I need Ethan." "ETHANNNN." Tears fell on her cheeks as she was wheeled out of the room and Ethan ran to her side. 

"THERESA." Miguel burst through the doors and headed for his sister, panicking marring his face. "Theresa don't worry I'm right here." 

"Miguel things are progressing very quickly, we need to get her to the delivery room." Eve gave him a small mile; she had hoped that Pilar and Luis would get back in time, because the youngest son didn't look like he could handle anything as serious as his sister giving birth.  

"Take care of her Dr. Russell." Miguel watched anxiously as his sister was wheeled down the hall. He took the seat vacated by Ethan and turned to see Chad massage Whitney's swollen hand. " Do Luis and my mother know?" 

"Yeah, Ethan talked Sheridan, but their grounded, and they're waiting for Kay and Brain to be released." 

"Kay's alright?" Miguel eyes widen at the thought. 

" Yeah she and Brian are both fine." Chad made sure to include Brian, sense he knew that he intentionally left the name out. "I think they're resting up for the flight home." 

~~    

"Brian are you sleeping?" 

"Not with you talking." He hadn't been sleeping at all; he just couldn't seem to doze off. "What's wrong?" He sat up, turned on the light, and saw her standing inside the drawn separator. Her father had put it up suggesting that they'd rest better. 

"I can't sleep." She moved to stand by his bed. " And I was wondering…"

"Come on Kay." Brian moved over and lifted up the blanket, it didn't bothered him a bit that after everything that he needed Kay to sleep, it only confirmed his beliefs that they were perfect for each other." I was just waiting for you." 

Kay moved into his arms and closed her eyes. " I love you." 

"I love you too Chica." 

It was the last words they said as drifted off to sleep in each other arms, which is how everyone found them several hours later when he cam to discharge them. 

~~

"Come on Theresa push." Ethan wiped her brow as sweat poured down her face. " Just a little push Theresa." 

"SHUT UP." This was hard enough without him being all supportive when she wanted to hate him. 

"Theresa you're almost there." Eve checked the monitors again and smiled. "Just one more strong push."

"I can't, don't want to do this anymore." Reality was setting it, and it wasn't pretty. She was only nineteen and she wasn't anywhere near ready to be a mother, she didn't have the anything she needs to raise a child. 

Ethan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you can do it." "You can do anything you want to, and I'm right here to help you, we can do this together." He kisses her hand. " Theresa come on, one more push." 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Theresa gave a final push using all her strength, and then waited.

"Wahhhhhhhh." The baby's cry filled the room, only to be drowned out Ethan happy laugh. 

"Theresa you have a son." Eve lifted the small bundle so that she could see, before turning to Ethan." Would you care to cut the umbilical cord?" Ethan hesitated until he saw Theresa shy smile and nod.

"Yeah." He cut the cord and felt a surge of pride go through his body, as the nurse handed him the baby. " Theresa he's perfect."

Ethan used one hand to help Theresa sit up before handing her the small bundle. 

Ethan was right he was perfect. He had a patch of jet-black hair and his small eyes were blue, and he was absolutely perfect.

"Theresa do you have a name for his little guy?" Eve asked holding a clipboard. 

"Yes, Martin James Lopez-Fitzgerald Jr." She had so wanted her mother to be here for this moment, but she knew Ethan was the next best thing.

" Excellent name." Eve give them one more smile before leaving the room, the nurse following after her. 

"Well Martin, I know that there are a lot of people that want to meet you." She kissed her son's head, and looked up to say something to Ethan when she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. " Ethan…"

"Marry Me." 

~~

"You two are to go directly to a doctor." Grace pointed an accusing finger to Brain and Kay as thy exited the limo that had stopped at Harmony Hospital. " You can see about Theresa afterwards." 

Pilar and Luis nodded their agreement before running off to find Theresa. "We will." Brian watched the group walk before turning to Kay." There's bound to be a doctor in the maternity ward, right?" 

"Yeah, in a roundabout way we are still following orders." Kay lead the way to the ward, stopping often and taking their time to give the illusion of following instructions. They arrived to see Pilar crying and Luis wearing a silly grin and hugging everyone. "So what's the word?" 

"It's a boy, Martin James." Sheridan wiped a tear form her eye as she gave the news. 

 "Wow." Brian leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

Kay eyes widened, and she put her hand on his shoulder." What's wrong?"

"I'm an Uncle." He had know that he sister was pregnant, and would eventually give birth, but the realization that he was an uncle made him apprehensive, he didn't know how to be an uncle, and he didn't want to screw up his nephew while he tried to figure it out, but when he looked into Kay's eyes she seemed to look right through him.

"You'll be a great uncle." She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. " Trust me, I know great uncles." 

He leaned against her forehead. " I love you." 

"I know." 

The couple kissed again not noticing the angry young man watching from nearby. 

***The story is winding down, but have no fear there will be a sequel, I just have to finish writing a Broe trilogy and then I'm all set. 

***** Annie: It was labor pains, but she does have feelings for him, which will be addressed in the next chapter.

~~~

Coming Soon:

The mass exodus to Harmony continues.

More Krian.

Last but not least Theresa answers Ethan's question.


	33. Another Brother Bonding Moment

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.33

~~~

"This is a public place you know." Miguel stepped off the wall and looked at his brother with disgust, he gaze soften when he looked and Kay, he saw the bruise on her forehead, and wanted to punch his brother. 

"Good to see you too, Miguel." Kay steeped away from Brian, she felt him tense up as soon as she heard Miguel's voice, he was returning his brothers glare and adding and intensity that should have frightened the younger man. 

" Kay you should be resting, let me get you home." Miguel stepped forward but was quickly blocked by Brian. " Don't you think you've done enough." 

"Boy, I haven't done nearly enough because you're not getting the message." He had to admit that it took guts for his brother to not only stand up to him, but to openly eye Kay, but his bravado was misplaced and likely to get him hurt.

"Guys, let's cool it, your sister just had a baby, lose the tension." She placed a restraining hand on Brian arm's and nodding toward the crowd of well-wishers surrounding Luis and Pilar. "Come on let's join the celebration." Kay took his hand and lead toward they're families leaving Miguel alone. 

"That was a very interesting show." Charity stepped out from around the corner and watched as her boyfriend's face paled.  

~~

"What?" Theresa felt faint and shook her head to steady herself, and gripped her son tighter. "What did you just say?"

"Marry Me." He searched his mind for a reason not to marry her, and couldn't find one, he knew things wouldn't be easy, because there where still doubts in his mind but he wanted Theresa as his wife and Martin as his son, and he didn't care about genetics. " We can call Father Lonigan and he could do right now." 

"Ethan, I just had a baby." She lifted Martin to emphasize her point. "A baby whose father was Julian Crane." The smiles that had reached Ethan's eyes didn't dim at all, and the fact gave her hope, but the child in he arms made her very hesitant.

"I know." It was the baby that had done it, the moment that Theresa had kissed her son, he had been lost. They made a stunning picture together, and he wanted to be part of it. " I want both of you, I want us to be a family." 

"Ethan.."

"No, I know what you're going to say, but we can make this work." Ethan took her hand and placed it over his heart." I love you, both of you." 

"Ethan I know you do, and you know that I love you too, but I'm not alone anymore." " I have to start thinking with Martin in mind, and that means that I can't rush into anything with you, and marrying after everything we've been through would be rushing." "I need time." 

"I understand, but understand that I'm not giving up on us." Ethan leaned into to kiss her, but stopped when the door opened revealing the nurse.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, we just going to put him in the nurse and then get you set up in your room." The nurse took the small bundle form the reluctant mother. Seconds later an orderly brought a wheel chair and led her to her room with and anxious Ethan following.

~~

"Doc I'm leaving."

"Alright Liz, I see you tomorrow." 

"No, I mean I'm leaving the island."

Doc dropped the book he had been reading and looked at his friend. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the hotel is destroyed there is no real reason to stay except for friends who, I hope will forgive me." 

"Liz, it's common knowledge that people stay on this island to hide from things and people they can't deal with, are you prepared to deal with the things you left behind." 

 Liz gets quiet as she thinks of what she left behind, not much really she had just been leaving a broken heart, and some bad memories, but the time had come for to confront the demons of from her past. " I can't run form them anymore Doc, I don't really have a reason to anymore and I'm a little tired of fighting the memories." 

Doc gave a small smile of understanding. " Yeah, I can relate to that." He moved over to her and gave her a one armed hug. "I forgive you for wanting to leave, and I hope things work out for you." 

"Hey, come with me?" 

"Now that' s a silly idea." "My license was revoked in the states remember?"

"Yeah, but that accident, anyone could have made the same mistake, you're a good doctor, and Brian and I will vouch for that." 

He shook his head. "Then at least come down with me for a vacation, Sheridan has offered a suite at Harmony's finest hotel, until we figure out what to do, come on let's go to Harmony and overstay our welcome." 

Doc had to confess it seemed like a good idea, and he could use the time to clear his head, with Liz and Brian gone he didn't really have a reason to stay on the island either. "Okay, but just a vacation." 

~~

 Theresa sat in her room contemplating what Ethan had said, he loved her, and wanted to be a family with her and Martin. "What a day this has been." 

"Yeah, well it ain't over yet." Brian walked into the room and grinned at his sister, and Kay followed behind him a little hesitant. "Hey Mom, can I just say how cute the little guy is obviously taking after he good looking uncle." 

"BRIAN, KAY!" Theresa sat, up, and opened her arms. "Get over here now." 

They walked over and hugged the new mother, glad that Luis had suggested them going in to see her before they were seen by Eve. " Congratulations Theresa, Martin is gorgeous." " And we can only hope that he doesn't develop his uncle's ego." 

" I'm so glad to see you two, you had us so worried." 

"Well, we're okay, we're just glad we could be here for you." Brian kissed his sisters head. "I'm so proud of you, you're going to be a great mother." He steps back and winces when he hits his side against the bars along side Theresa's bed.

Theresa took the opportunity to really look at both of them, the cut on Kay's forehead didn't look to bad but she still looked paled, and lacking sleep, and her brother looked fine until she noticed the that he hair wasn't combed back in its usual style. She looked closer and she could still see the bruises he had from his fight with Miguel, but new ones as well. "Okay you've seen me and wished me well, now I want you to go Dr. Russell." That said she picked up her intercom and buzzed the nurse, and was glad when a small woman walked in seconds later. "Nurse, my brother and his girlfriend were in an accident you could you get them a doctor." 

"Right away Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." The nurse gave Kay and Brian, pointed looked, and crooked her finger. "Follow me." 

"Thanks a lot sis." Brian stare angrily at his sister as the nurse lead Kay and Him out of the room. 

Seconds later the rest of her family walked through the door. Pilar looked anxiously at the direction her son went tin. "Mija, was there something wrong with Antonio and Kay." 

"No I just wanted to make sure someone saw them." 

"Oh Mija, I'm so proud of you. " Pilar hugged her daughter, and gave a silent prayer to god to look after her grandchild. 

" We all are, and he's perfect Theresa." Luis gave her a smile and held on tighter to Sheridan, who gave a nod of agreement. 

" We're just sorry we couldn't be with you when he was born." Pilar smoothed her hair, and hung her head. She had wished she could have been there for her daughter, for all of her children, she made a resolution to bring all her children home to stay. 

" Mama, it's alright, I wanted you to be there for Brian. " Theresa finally notices that Miguel wasn't there and voiced her observation. " Where's Miguel?" 

~~

Kay watched Brian with fascination even beaten up he looked gorgeous. He caught her staring and gave her a wink.

"Don't you ever tire of this open displays of togetherness?" Jessica walked into the examining room and laughed at her sister's blush. "Seriously, is this how you got trapped on a boat in a hurricane, you two making eyes each other and ignored the storm raging outside." The blush on Kay's face gets redder, and suddenly makes her look like a tomato. "Oh my god you did." 

"Shut Up Jess." Kay hoped off the examination table and hugged her sister. " That's not what happened, technically." 

"  Whatever." Jessica gives Brian a grin. " I'm glad you took good care of my sister, I would have hated to have to kick your but."

"Nice to see you too Jessica, you always bring such good news." He did actually like Jessica, she was just like the rest of the Bennetts kind and considerate, but she seemed to have the same edge as her older sister. 

" She's just telling the truth." Ethan and John made their way into the already crowed room." We wouldn't have liked beating you up, but we would have done it, right John?"

"Of course." John puffed up his chest as leaned in and hugged Kay, grateful for the opportunity. He wasn't exactly sure he how Brian had convinced Kay to give him a chance done it but he was closer to his sister then he ever thought he would get after fist meeting the sullen girl that day in the Bennet Kitchen. " It would have been the honorable thing." 

" Yeah, so you treat me right, or my siblings come after you." "And you don't want Jessica mad at you, she bites." 

"I do not." Jessica narrowed her eyes, and steeped closer to her sister, as John and Ethan both backed up giving the two room.

"Do so." 

"Liar."

'Munchkin." Kay straightens to her full height, and returns her sister's icy look.

"Alright break it up." Dr Russell walked in and gave the Bennet children a scolding gaze. " Those without a medical excuse for being here need to wait outside." Jessica and her brothers leave, but not before she sticks her tongue out at her ailing sister. " You are both fine, I can only suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days." " No more fist fight or tropical vacations during hurricane season, okay?"

"Yes Dr. Russell, I will try to keep Kay out of trouble" 

"You do that." Eve shook her head at she walked out of the room. The rumors were right they did make a cute couple.  

Brian watched her walk out and then turned back to Kay giving her his sexiest smile. "I was just thinking." 

"That'll cause trouble." 

"I was actually thinking how I should take my girlfriend out on a real date, and show her off to all of Harmony, but if you're going to tell jokes…" 

"No, I'll be good." 

"Good." Brian leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. " Then tomorrow night we eat at the Seascape, and celebrate the fact that we survived, and not to mention my fabulous taste in women." 

" Good answer." 

~~

He was running late, he shouldn't have stopped to see the girl; it had merely started a chain of events that had ruined his day.

After Kay, there had been the long light that made him miss the next light, which in turn put directly in position to see HER again. To make matters worse he had been pulled over when he ran the light to escape her, the office hadn't been at all forgiving, which made he even late enough that he missed his flight.

The result was him sitting here in the Bermuda National airport, drinking week old coffee, and checking out even older reading material. He was about to give up when a picture caught his eye; it was a picture of Sheridan.

Thinking it was merely a story on her death he hesitant picked it up, but the headline read ' Heiress Found'. He fell into his seat and read the article of how she was the victim of a boat bombing, but miraculously managed to survive, only to be found by a fisherman named Brian O'Leary, but the picture included looked more like Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald then he would care to admit. The second part didn't matter to him, just the fact that Sheridan was alive. "That should piss father off." 

Suddenly the idea of running didn't seem as pleasant, the idea that really appealed to him was being there when Luis and Sheridan blow his father out of the water. Smiling at the thought he walked up to the reservation desk and talked to the attendant. " Excuse me, I'd like to change my flight plans, how fast can you get me to Harmony, Maine."   

~~~

Coming Soon:

What did Charity make of Miguel's chat with his best buddy Kay and his brother? 

Dinner at Seascape is always fun.


	34. The Hits keep coming

I Disclaim  
Thank you for your reviews.   
The Loser's Club Ch.34  
~~~  
  
"Charity, when did you get here?" And more importantly what did you see? The thought of what she might interpret the talk as made him cringe.   
  
"Just in time apparently." The scene may have looked innocent to anyone else but she knew Miguel, and every movement had been about jealousy and anger. The possessive tone in which he spoke to Kay, the protective step he had taken toward her, and the hatred that he had shown toward his brother. "Interesting greeting you had for your brother, that almost died."   
  
Miguel swallowed down his anxiety and tried to play it off. " I was just concerned for Kay, she's my best friend."  
  
"You seemed more then concerned." "You seemed jealous, and it would be naive of me think that isn't about Kay."   
  
"Charity, I know you think that it's about your premonitions, but.."  
  
"This is not about a stupid premonition, this about what I just saw." Charity for once in her life was ignoring the feelings she was getting and focusing simply on what she saw, which was the love of her life acting like a jealous boyfriend when he saw her cousin and her boyfriend together. " You were practically foaming at the mouth with jealousy toward Brian, your brother."   
  
Miguel stepped closer and tried to take her hand, but she flinched and moved back to avoid him. " I want to be honest with you."   
  
"That would be a nice change cause it doesn't look like you have been." Things were coming in clearer and the picture she was seeing was tearing a whole in her heart.  
  
" Can we sit?" Miguel motioned for the chairs that were nearby and sat down, but she once again moved away from him and chose the seat farthest from him.   
  
"Start talking."   
  
" I .... I don't know how to say it, but I've been thinking lately about Kay a lot." It was so hard to describe, because he didn't really understand his feelings for Kay, he just knew that he didn't like seeing her with his brother, and that he got dizzy when he saw her, but he couldn't tell that to Charity. " Which is only natural because she is my best friend."  
  
"There is nothing natural about wishing your brother dead, so that he'll leave her alone."   
  
" I just don't think he's right for her."  
  
'Who do you think is right for her, Reese." Charity knew she was wrong, Reese wasn't the kind of guy for Kay, she needed Brian, but she had a feeling that Miguel didn't think that way either. " Or do you think that you're the perfect man for Kay."   
  
He looked down at the floor not wanting to meet her eyes. "Charity it's not like that."   
  
"No I think I finally see what it's like." Charity removed the necklace that had been the first gift Miguel had given her, and shoved it in his hand.   
  
"Charity...." Miguel spoke not only to stop her, but also to calm her, he saw his mother and Grace Bennet out the corner of his eye, and didn't want to have to explain his confusion to anyone else. "Charity let's talk about this."   
  
"No Miguel, I don't think you have any idea what you want, and I'm not going to be your consolation prize until you figure it out." She choked back the tears, and focused instead on the anger that was driving her. " I don't know what's going on with you and I don't know if I can be here waiting when you figure it out, so maybe it's best if you just stay away from me for a while."   
  
"Charity…." Miguel stepped closer to take he hand but found that someone was holding him back.  
  
"I don't think she want to talk to you anymore." John pulled him back and moved in front of Charity, and thanked god that Jessica was right behind her trying to comfort his cousin. " Why don't you give her a few days, and then try."   
  
"Mind your own business John." Miguel hadn't forgotten or forgiven John for his behavior at the Valentine's Day dance, and wasn't in the kind of mood where he could fake civility to the older man.   
  
"Miguel." Pilar gave her son a warning glance that made him step back. "Come Mijo, let's go see your nephew." Pilar took her son' s hand and let him toward the nursery. Leaving Charity's family to help the devastated girl home.   
  
~~~  
Next Night  
  
Kay couldn't believe she was doing this, she should be at her dorm room getting ready for her date with Brian, but here she was at her old house standing outside Charity's room. It wasn't that she didn't want to help her cousin or that she felt she needed to prep for her date with Brain, but she didn't think she was the right person to comfort Charity. " Isn't this ironic." Shaking off her insecurities she timidly knocks on the door, and prays that she doesn't answer.   
  
"Come in." Kay pushed open the door and found Charity on her bed her eyes red and puffy form crying looking holding a picture of her and Miguel at the Senior Prom. She gave a watery smile at the sight of her cousin. "Hi Kay."   
  
"Hey Charity, how are you?" The question was rhetorical, because the room said it all, several empty boxes of tissue where strewn about, as well as several pictures of Miguel that had been balled up.   
  
"I'm…" Her small shoulders shook as tears overcame her again, and Kay began thinking of ways to make Miguel pay for hurting her cousin.   
  
"Charity, I want to talk to you about what happened with Miguel." Kay sat on her cousins' bed and searched her head for the words to tell Charity the whole truth, she wished Brain had come with her for moral support but had told him it would better not to be seen around the house by her father. " I think it's important that you know before I say anything else that I truly love Brian with my entire heart."  
  
"I'm so glad that you're happy."   
  
"Yeah." Kay looked away, it was really hard t do this, especially with Charity being so understanding, but it was important that she was honest with her. " But before I fell in love with Brian, I thought that I was in love with Miguel." Kay jumped up and began pacing. "I actually thought I was in love with him for several years, and I.." " I've done some bad things in the past, all so I could be with Miguel, but I'm over that now." She stopped walking and closed her eyes, not prepared to see the pain and or hatred in her cousin's eyes.   
  
" I know Kay." Charity wasn't as naïve as people seemed to think she had felt Kay's dislike of her quite often, and had seen many premonitions where her cousin had been leading crusades for her downfall, but she had always known that deep down Kay cared for her, and was merely been manipulated by the forces of evil. " I know that you weren't really that accepting of me when I first came here."   
  
'That's an understatement." Kay muttered the phrase under her breath; amazed that Charity wasn't as dense as she always thought. " Once again I'd like to reiterate that I LOVE Brian, and now I think you should know that a while ago after the picture of Brian and I came out, that Miguel came to see me."   
  
Charity tensed up, she hadn't known that. " What did he see you about?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"He uh… he said that he thought he was developing feelings for me." Kay sank down on the bed and took her cousins hand.   
  
" What did you say?"   
  
"I laughed." " I don't think Miguel has feelings for me, I think he was just use to me 'loving' him, and is more then a little annoyed that he's not the center of my world anymore." "Charity he loves you, I know it was made clear everyday for the last three years, he's just confused."   
  
"He's an a$$hole."   
  
Kay laughed shocked at the sedate woman's wording for her boyfriend. "Yeah, he is acting like one right now, but he's a guy so what can you do."   
  
Charity finally gave into her first impulse and hugged Kay. " Thank you for coming and telling me the truth." She stepped back and notice the tears running down her face, and wiped them away. " Can't have you crying, you have a hot date tonight, tears are not permitted at the Seascape."   
  
Kay wiped the remaining tears way and looked at Charity with wide eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
" You should know by now that small town gossip works very fast." In actually she had heard Brian make the reservations at the hospital, but she didn't need to tell Kay that.   
  
"Of course I forgot." Kay stood gave her cousin a last hug before heading out to get ready for Brian. Charity walked her to the door, and waved her off, just as her aunt Grace came in the living room.  
  
"Charity Hon, are you feeling better?" She smoother her nieces hair back, and wondered if they would ever be a time when all the children were happy.   
  
"Yeah." It was true the talk with Kay, had helped in the back of in her mind she thought that there was a possibility hat Kay would go for Miguel if he approached her but Kay seemed to be completely over whatever it was she felt for him.   
  
" Really, because your uncle wants to go out to dinner tonight, but if you don't feel up to it then we can stay in."   
  
"No I think it's a great idea, you and Uncle Sam should go out, you've had a really eventful couple of weeks."   
  
"Yeah, we have." She inches closer to her nieces and lowers her voice." I was actually hoping this would be a good time to talk to him about Brian."   
  
Charity grins as a thought occurs to her, but quickly hides it from her aunt. "You know that's a great idea, you should go to the Seascape." " You know sweeten him up for the kill, so to speak."   
  
"That's a excellent idea." Grace kissed her cheek and hurried off to make reservation for the night.  
  
" Have fun." Charity smiled, it was a little sneaky, but she was hopeful that once her Uncle Sam saw Brian and Kay together he would see how perfect they were for each other, that or he would finally snap and kill him. " Either way it should be an interesting night."   
  
~~  
Brian went over everything he wanted to say to Kay, again in his mind. It had to be perfect after all he wanted her to say yes, but he didn't want to rush her. "Snap out of it Lopez-Fitzgerald, you can do this." Brain takes one last look at the ring box on his hotel room bed. Firming he resolve he checks the clock and goes to take his shower.   
  
~~~  
Coming Soon:  
  
Seriously next time dinner at Seascape. 


	35. Charity Plotting?

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.35

~~~

" Hang on." Brian ran from the bathroom, trying to button his shirt as his went. "I'm coming." He opened the door and gasped in shock.  

"Pick your mouth up off the floor, Lopez-Fitzgerald." Kay pushed past him, and walked into the room doing a slow spin, to show off her black cocktail dress. 

"Madre Dios." She looked breathtaking, the dress clung to her curves, and the slit on the right side showed just enough leg to make him want to lock her up. Her beautiful hair piled onto of her head, with three small wisps of hair framing her angelic face. "I can't let you out of this room, you look to good." "We leave this room, and I'll have to hurt the first man that glances at you. "

"Flirt." Kay however was having similar ideas, Brian too was looking good enough to kill for, and he was wearing a black linen suit with a gray-banded collar shirt that emphasized his strong shoulders. "You look handsome." 

"Well I have to, can't take a goddess on the town looking like a pauper." Brian saw the ring box still on his bed, and scrambled to figure out how to get it without Kay seeing. Using his sexiness grin he takes her into his arms and turns back toward the door, leaving just enough time to slip the ring into his pocket." Come my love, dinner awaits." 

~~

"Grace are you ready?" Sam called from the hallway checking the mirror one last time. He walked back into the family and room and found Charity smiling at him, which was strange considering what Grace had told him about what happened at the hospital with Miguel. "You're sure you going to be okay on your own." 

"I'm not on my own Uncle Sam, John and Jessica are here." As if they heard their name the two siblings waked into the room. "See." 

"Sam I'm ready." Grace and gave her niece a conspiring wink. " Let's go don't want to be late." 

"Ok, Bye kids." Sam gave a wave as he opened the door for his wife and started for their car, leaving a grinning Charity behind to answer the stares of her cousins. 

"What is that look about?" Jessica asked looked a little worry; the look on her face was very similar to one on Kay's when she was plotting. 

"I just have a feeling that things are going to get better." Charity gave a wide smile. 

~~

Just as predicted gentleman at the Seascape couldn't keep their eyes off Kay, but Brian was taking it better then he predicted he merely glared at men that he caught starring. He was a little more then relived when they sat down and most of the stares stopped. " You see." Brian motions toward the waiter that had taken their order all the while staring at Kay. " I'm going to have to hurt someone."

"Down boy, you're the one I'm going home with." Kay smiles and caressed his hand. " So how was your day?"

"It's was okay, I talked to Gabe, who's said, and I quote ' Had Lovely Kay picked me, she wouldn't have ended up like an extra in a Giligan's Island Episode'." " But it would have been better is I could have spent the day with you." 

"We needed to rest, and you and I rarely rest when we're together, besides I had to have that talk with Charity." Kay looked down at her napkin, Brain knew all of her secrets, but the topic of Miguel was still a very touchy issue with Brian. 

"How'd that go?" He keeps his voice nice and casual, which told Kay immediately that he was feeling anything but. 

" Well, she's doing better, I think it made her feel better to know that he was just confused." 

Brian began playing with his fork, and looking around the room. " So you think he's confused."

"Yeah, he is, she's been his true love since he first saw her, he literally went to hell for her." "There's no other explanation for it."

"Or." The fork that he had been playing with dropped to the table with a loud thud. " He could actually be in love you." His eyes didn't meet hers, but they didn't need for the message to be sent. 

"That's it." Kay threw down her napkin and began walking toward the exit.

"Whoa." Brian quickly caught up to her, and gently pulled her back to the table enlisting stares from the patrons, and a pitied expression from Chad, at the DJ table. "What was that?"  
  


Kay looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. " That was me fed up, with the Miguel issue. " "I am only interested in it because he's being a real jerk to my cousin, who I now happen to like, at least more then I like him. " "But what is really annoying is that you don't believe me."

" Kay, I…" 

"Still talking." Kay slammed her fist down on the table, which got them another round of stares from the surrounding dinners. " Obviously you don't because you keep suggesting that Miguel loves me, like it matters." "And it doesn't, because for some strange reason I'm in love with dumba*! Miguel's dumber older brother." Closing her eyes she tries to go over all the reason, she actually loves Brian and releases a breath." I love you, Brian, and nothing except maybe your stupidity will change that." 

Brian kissed her hand and began stroking it. " I'm sorry I'm so insecure." He gives a shy smile. " I just keep thinking that you're too good to be true, and definitely to good for me." "But I get it now, and you won't have to go over this 'Miguel Issue' again." " I love you too, and I'll just trust that from now on." 

"Good now we can continue our romantic dinner." Kay leaned over to kiss him when a couple at the entrance caught her eye, and she groaned. "Spoke to soon." 

Brain followed her gaze, and returned the sentiment. Centered in the entryway were Grace and Sam Bennet, and upon seeing him and Kay Grace smiled and Sam glared. " This town needs more then one restaurant." 

"Shut up and smile because they're coming this way." Kay put a huge smile on her face as her mother rushed over dragging her father behind. " Hi Mom, Dad." She hugged her mother but merely nodded to her father who was continued to glare at Brian.  

"Kay, Brian, we didn't know you'd be here." Grace keeps up her cheery façade all the while cursing her bad luck. Convincing Sam that it was a good idea was one thing, but doing it while Kat and Brain were there was different. Sam would have a visual aid that wouldn't ease his mind. 

"Well, I thought it be nice to treat Kay to a night on the town." 

" It's the least you can do after almost getting her killed." 

Kay narrowed her eyes, and started to speak when her mother intervened. " We'll let you get on your evening, and I'll talk to you later okay honey." Grace kissed her cheek and waved to Brain before dragging Her husband to their table. 

Their waiter returned with their dinners and they made small talk about various things but the atmosphere was more somber then ever before.

~~

"I can't believe you." Grace shot her husband a chilly look that should have left the lawman dead. " I understand that you're don't like it, but do you have to mention it to Kay, can't you see how much it hurts her not to have your support." "You and Kay used to be so close, and now you're barley speaking" 

"If you haven't notice it yet, my daughter is not the same person she was, and it's due to him." 

"You're right she has changed." "Tell me five months ago, what did you think Kay was going to do when she graduated?"

Sam shrugged. " I don't know probably, take the summer off, and in the fall sign up for a few classes." Kay hadn't seemed at all interested in following Noah to college in Texas, or in continuing to work at her mothers shop. 

" But instead she's taking summer classes, and signed up for fulltime at Castleton College, she has a internship lined up with Gabe Cortez, and she is happy." "Just in case you haven't notice all that happened the same time she started spending time with Brian." 

Sam ventures a glance at his daughter and sees her playing with her food, and nodding at something HE said. " She doesn't look that happy to me." 

"That's because her father who she loves and respects, is sitting here be all annoying and disapproving and it's hurting her." She throws down her napkin and stands. " I'm going to say hi to a vendor for my shop, when I get back I hope I find the caring understanding man that I married." 

~~

"Do you want to go?" He watched her continue to play with her food. Sam Bennet was lucky he understood that he was just angry, because anyone else that had made Kay feel this way would have surely got a fist to the face. 

"No." She looked up startled. " We're having a romantic dinner, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way." She gave a weak smile, and looked around the room. " Let's dance." 

Brian fought the large grin, and nodded, but motioned for her to stay seated. " Hold on, be right back." He walked toward the DJ table and began talking to Chad; he came back with the same grin and opened his arms. "Come on my love."  

Kay stepped into them and let him lead them to the dance floor just as Chad got on the mike. " Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, let's start the night off with a song for that special someone." The melody started and Kay and Brian lost themselves in the music.

_Don't even like think about it _

_I don't know what I'd without it_

_I only know I live and breath for your love_

"Hello Chad." Grace stood beside him and watched the couple of the floor. " Nice music selection." 

"Hey Mrs. Bennet, I'd like to take credit, but Brian choose the song." The couple on the floor, looked perfect for each other, they were completely in sync with each and moved as one person. " They make a nice couple, don't they?"

"I think so." She looks over at her husband who, is staring at the couple with a blank unreadable face. "I just hope other people can see that too." 

_Baby you came to me in my time of need _

_When I needed you _

_You where there for me_

_Baby the love from you_

_ Is what me through _

_It's because of you that I was able to_

_ Give my heart again_

Holding Kay in his arms he realized how sill he had been early, he couldn't imagine her fitting in anyone arms the way she fit in his, like she was suppose to be here. He silently prayed that he would not screw this up, because he knew without her he wouldn't survive. 

_You gave me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust_

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_You gave me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust _

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_I thought I never love again_

_I thought my life was all right_

_I didn't face or even seen another day Babe_

_Suddenly form nowhere baby you appeared _

_You dried my tears, you cared for me_

_Baby your love for me_

_Truly rescued me_

_It's because of you that I was able to fall in love again_

_You gave me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust _

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_You gave me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust _

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_ For so long in my life, _

_I wouldn't let love inside, _

_But I swallowed my pride _

_The day you arrived_

_And now with you by my side _

_Everything is all right_

_It's because of you that I was able to _

_Give my heart again_

Sam watched the couple with narrowed eyes. So what if they looked nice together, and that everyone else in town seemed to think they were a great couple. Lopez-Fitzgerald was still a twenty five year old man dating his eighteen-year-old daughter; he endangered her life in the hurricane, and had her lying to everyone. 

Though if he was honest he hadn't come right out and asked her if she was seeing someone much less Brian, and he never told her that he disapproved of a friendship between the two so it was quite possible that it did start out just as innocent as they claim, and he didn't really have a problem with Brian until he found out about him and Kay. And no matter what he told Grace or anyone else, he did miss how close he and Kay were especially in those last few weeks before he found out, he had seen a change in her that he just attributed to her maturing. 

"Damn it, I'm softening." 

_You gave me_

_Someone to love_

_You gave me_

_Someone to trust _

You gave me 

_Someone to hold_

_You gave me_

_Someone to known_

With the music fading away Brian lead Kay back to their table where their desserts waited. Brian sat down and felt for his pocket where the ring box was, and took it out, placing it on the table. " Kay we uh…." 

Kay looked up to smile at him when she caught sight of the ring box on the table and froze. " Brian uh, oh god." 

 He tried to categorize the look on her face but couldn't." Kay, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and...."

"Brian, stop." She loved him with everything she ad, but eighteen was too young to get married, and she suddenly saw Theresa' life flash before her eyes." I can't marry you now." 

"What?" He gaze followed hers to the ring box, and shook his head, giving a wry smile." No, I wasn't going ask that." 

"You're not." At his nod she let out a breath of relief, then narrowed her eyes. " Why not?"

"Because I don't think you're ready, which is why you stopped me from proposing, and I'm not exactly ready either." He opens the ring box and laughs at her expression of delight." Think of it as a pre-engagement ring." He takes the ring out of the box and motions for her hand, which she gives him with s large smile, and stops, with the ring just at the tip of her finger. "So will you Katherine Elizabeth Bennet.."

"SONOFABITCH." Kay eyes flew form Brian smiling face to the man standing behind him, groaned. 

~~~

Coming Soon:

We finish up dinner at Seascape.

Check in with some other Harmony residents.


	36. Dinner at Seascape

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.36

~~~

"Hey." 

Chad turned at the sound of the voice, and smiled at the woman in front of him. "Whitney, I didn't know Coach and Dr. Russell were here tonight." He scans the dinning room for the other couple but doesn't see them.

"They're not, I came on my own." 

She spoke quietly, and it was so unwhitney like that he became concerned. " Whitney are you okay?" 

She heard the question but she was focused on the couple on the floor, it was strange really. Whitney has always thought that Kay's manipulations were wrong, but deep down she had always seen her sister's best friend with Miguel. Watching her with Brian seemed a little strange, but somehow right. The girl she had known since birth no longer had the sullen expression that had become a permanent fixture on her face that last two years. "They seem happy."

Chad continues to watch her. "Well finding love makes you happy."

Feeling his gaze on her she gives him a weak smiles. " But not always right?" 

They both knew that she wasn't talking about Kay and Brian anymore, and he gave a sad shake of his hair." Yes always, even when it looks bad or it seems rough it's still there right under the surface helping you to go on." 

" Chad I've been thinking..." 

"Oh lord, now we're in trouble." Chad turned around and changed the CD, and began setting up the next one waiting for her to blow him off again. "Stopping thinking, just feel." 

"But I was thinking how I'd like to give us a chance." 

Chad stopped what he was doing and looked at Whitney. It had sounded like she just said she wanted to give them a chance, but that couldn't be what she said because Coach was still forbidding her from seeing him, and Whitney never went against her father. " Are you serious?" 

"Yeah, I've been thinking and I do want to be with you, and then that whole Kay thing happened…."

'Whoa, you're taking a cue from Kay." This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder; Whitney and Kay didn't even get along. 

"I know it's strange, but can't help but feel a little jealous, she's doing what she wants and is happy." 

Chad glances back at the couple and find them at their table where Brian looks to be holding a ring box. He eyes widens as her searches out for Chief Bennet and sees him storming over to the table. " Don't go wishing you were her just yet." 

Whitney follows his motion and sees Chief Bennet standing over Brian ready to explode. "  Should I call someone?"

Chad starts walking over, but calls over his shoulder. "Have and ambulance on standby." 

~~

The nurse had said she had a visitor, but all she could see was a large bouquet of roses. 

"Is anyone behind that thing?" Theresa asked from her laid back position in her hospital bed, and grinned when the flowers were lowered revealing Ethan. " Ethan, I didn't expect to see you today." 

" I told you I wasn't give up on us and I'm not, I'll be here everyday." He set the flowers down on the bedside table and took the seat next to her bed. "I stopped by and saw Martin, he has all the nurses going gaga over him." Ethan removed a small brown bear wearing a blue jersey. " I got him this, but I thought I should parental approval." 

"It's adorable, he'll love it." "Ethan I want to talk you about what happened last night?"  

"You changed your mind?" Ethan face spilt into a large grin at the thought. " I can have Father Lonigan here minutes." He took out his cell phone and began dialing.

"ETHAN STOP." "I actually though that you might want to take back your proposal." She had been sure that Ethan had only got caught up in the moment and would be having regrets about his impromptu proposal.

"Why would I want to do that."  Ethan hang up the phone and moved his chair closer to her bed. "I love you, I love Martin, and I know that we can make this work." 

"Ethan I want to believe that, but…."

"Then believe it." Ethan removed a small box form his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful 1-carrot diamond engagement ring. " I believe in us, and I know that you do too, just say yes." 

It was really silly, all of her fantasies of his proposal when she was little, and even the dream like proposal she received on midnight mass the Christmas before last, couldn't seem to top this one. Ethan the man of her dreams, the love of her life, was proposing after everything she had done, he still loved her, in the end the temptation was too great. " Yes, I'll marry you." Her smile grew when he leaned into to kiss her, but an angry bellow form the doorway interrupted their moment.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" 

 ~~

He had been about to give Brian the benefit of the doubt, and try to accept him, but he had to go ahead and propose. His baby girl wasn't ready for marriage, and he told Brian that when he first brought it up, but the idiot didn't listen, and now Sam was past the point where he couldn't talk anymore. Ignoring his wife's shocked gasp he move toward their table with menacing look on his face. "SONOFABITCH." 

"Dad wait…" Kay jumped to Brian defense, but was stopped by the look in her father's eye. 

"NO, I told him that you weren't ready for this and he just ignores all my warnings, but why I am surprised when he's the same man that's dating my eighteen year old daughter." Sam grabbed Brian's collar and dragged him to his feet. " I can't even believe I was about to give you the benefit of the doubt." 

"Sam wait…" 

"I'm done waiting." Sam pulled and deliver a left cross that sent Brian sliding onto the dance floor, he began to advance on the man when Chad stepped in front of him pushing him back. "Out of my way, Chad." 

Kay kneeled by Brian as he held his jaw. "Dad you're insane!" 

"I'm insane, you've been dating a less then two months and he's proposing, but I'm insane." Sam shrugged off Chad's restraining hold and charged toward the man again.

"Daddy it's not what you think." Kay and Whitney helped Brian stand and walked him back to the table. Picking up the ring where Brian dropped she marches back over to her father, who is now being held by both Chad and her mother. "See." 

The struggling stops, as all three people look at the ring Kay's holding in her hands, and then over Brian who is now holding his jaw. Although stunned speechless Chad's the first to ask. "You proposed with a class ring?" 

"He didn't propose." Kay said in an exaggerated tone. " We already know that we're not ready for marriage, and you know that to if you hadn't barreled over here and attacked him." She motioned toward the man still holding his now swollen jaw. 

"Oh." Sam suddenly felt very stupid standing in the middle of Seascape being held by Chad and his wife to keep from hitting a guy that hadn't proposed to his daughter. " I'm fine now." Chad released him and shots a look to Whitney, who gave Brian a reassuring pat on the shoulder before saying goodnight to everyone. 

"Brian are you all right?" Grace moved closer and winced, his jaw was swollen and purple, the cut on his head from the hurricane still hadn't healed, and his eye was only now losing the coloring from the beating he took from Miguel, all in all the man had been abused. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Dad don't you have something to say to Brian?" 

"No." Both mother and daughter glared at him, and he looked away. " I don't apologize for hitting him, I only apologize for doing it because I though the he had proposed." He felt the eyes of the patrons on him and he lowered his voice. " Can we join you?" 

"Sure, why not." Kay didn't hide the sarcasm as she waved a hand at the seat around her table.

Sam tried to help his wife into her seat, but he was stopped by the glare she sent him, and merely sunk into his. " I think that given the fact that that you are dating my eighteen year old daughter and had been doing so secretly, that I had every right to pop you at least once." 

"Fair enough." Brian nodded understanding all about honor punches, but wishing that he was on the other end of them. 

"Don't defend him Brian, he hates you." 

"I don't hate him." All three people at the table looked at him amazed. " I'm angry yes, and I don't really like whatever this is, but I don't hate him." 

"Whatever this is? It's called a relationship, Dad." 

Sam rolled his eyes, and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, this relationship, I don't like the idea of my daughter seeing a twenty five year old man." "But I've know you all your life Brian, and you're a good man, so I guess I can give my support." When he wife and daughter grinned at him he suddenly felt ten feet tall, but quickly clarified the situation to his daughter's suitor. "But if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you." 

Brain grinned and extended his hand. " I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Sam grimaced as he accepted the handshake. " So what's the deal with the class ring?" The gesture had seemed odd and even for Kay it still was.

" I was actually asking your daughter to be my girlfriend, it's a pre-engagement ring."  He took Kay's hand and kissed her open palm. 

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Kay asked her father with a silly smile on her face

"Oh that is so adorable." Grace put her hand to her mouth to stop the squeal of delight. She liked Brian more and more with every action. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to like him more then his brother Miguel, this Lopez-Fitzgerald was at least willing to wait before trying run off and marry a young girl. 

Sam watched both women gush over Brian, and started to rethink his position, if for no other reason then this guy would start to make him look bad. " Yeah, he likes sugar." 

~~

"That was an interesting show at Seascape huh?" Whitney was starting to worry Chad hadn't said anything since they left. " I hope everyone is okay."

Chad turned off the car and turned toward her. " I'm thinking they'll be okay." "But let's talk about us, are you still thinking you'd like to give us a chance, because that scene at Seascape is very similar to one that would encounter dealing with your dad, can you deal with that?" 

" Shouldn't I be asking you that, after all it's you he goes after?" 

"Whitney, I would do anything to be you, even facing you father's anger." Chad reached over and raced the line of her chin with his finger.   

" Then I'm sure Chad." Leaning she let's her lips briefly graze his, before settling more firmly on them. 

~~

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be arriving in Harmony National Airport shortly, please put your seat in the upright position, and refasten your seatbelts." "The temperature in Harmony is a nice 75 degrees, and the time is 8:30 pm." "We hope you enjoyed your flight and will once again fly with Miles Airways. "

Julian Crane smiled as the pilot finished, he was back home, and although he knew people still wanted him dead, he felt happy knowing that his father's downfall wasn't far off. " The prodigal son returns."   

~~~

Coming Soon:

It's been an interesting night, but what does the new day bring?

*** One more chapter to go guys, but don't worry, the sequel is coming. *** 


	37. Happily Ever After

I Disclaim

Thank you for your reviews. 

The Loser's Club Ch.37

~~~

" Well, this is just going to be uncomfortable." Jessica said as she set the picnic table. John shook his head and keeping setting up the cooler. "You think I'm kidding, but this isn't going to any fun." 

"Think positively, Jess." 

"Positively, shomesitively." Jessica sat down at the table. " Miguel and Charity, Brian and Kay, Ethan and Theresa three couples mean trouble." "Think about it John even if Miguel and Charity were still together, which there not, Miguel and Brian don't like each other, add to it that Ivy Crane is coming and still hates Theresa, and you got what looks to be the most uncomfortable social gathering of the year." 

"This will be like one of those Damn Crane parties where some shocking secret comes out that rocks us to our very core." 

John laughs at her." You are making way too much of this, it's just a family barbecue." 

" You can laugh, you're weren't at the last two engagement parties they threw, and this isn't a family barbecue, this is a Larry Winger episode waiting to happen." 

 "Positive Jess, think Positive." 

" You think positively, I'll make a escape plan." John chuckles as he goes back into the house to continue to setting up, and Jessica shakes her head again. " This is so going to suck." 

~~

"For the final time mother, I don't care." Ethan ran a hand through his hair as he looks at his mother, livid wasn't a strong enough word for it." Theresa and I will be married, and that's the end of it." 

" Ethan, what about Gwen?"

" Gwen knows and gave her approval." His ex-fiancée had taken it better then his expected, but Gwen had understood that their time together had passed, and that moving on was the only thing they could do." I am not asking for your approval, I'm a grown man, and I don't need it." "I'm merely asking that you remember that she is the woman I'm going to marry, and as of right now the mother of my son." 

" ETHAN." This was ridiculous, he could seriously be willing to accept Julian's child as his own much less marry that lying tramp. " You cannot claim that child."

"That child, is now my son, and if I have to choose between the two, you'll be left out in the cold." He feels his will bend when the tears all onto her face, but remembers her misdeeds. " Neither you nor Theresa is in the position to judge, I don't want to have to eject you from my life mother, but I love her, and this is I want, this is what will make me happy." "Now, you're invited to the barbecue at Dad's house, but only come if you're willing to accept my family." Ethan took one last look at his mother before leaving the mansion.

" I'm sorry Ethan, but that is simply unacceptable." 

"Hello mother." Drew walked out from behind the door and grinned inwardly at the horror on his mother's face. " I see you're plotting early this morning." 

"I'm not plotting Andrew, I'm just trying o save you brother from the biggest mistake of his life." 

"Yes, I'm sure you are." Grandfather and Amanda wanted him to find out what she was up to, but it only seemed that she was meddling in Ethan's life, and he had no real problem with that." And I'm certain that Ethan will one day thank you for all your sacrifices." Drew began waking toward the steps, but his mother blocked his path. "Yes?"

" I want you to get dressed and tell Amanda the same, will be attending a barbecue at the Bennetts."

"Mother, you must be joking Crane's don't barbecue." 

" They do today." Ivy left her son gaping mouth and all, and entered the chair lift, thinking up new ways to end Theresa and Ethan.

~~

"Mijo, I want your word." Pilar looked at her youngest son with her sternness face. " You will apology to Antonio, and you'll be on your best behavior." 

"But Mama…"

"NO." Pilar had been trying to convince Miguel of Antonio's intentions, but nothing had worked, and now she just didn't want any more trouble. " He is your brother, and you will treat him respect from now on." 

She didn't understand, but then he couldn't really explain it to her, the last time he tried to explain it to someone his girlfriend had dumped him. " How bout I just skip the Bennet barbecue."

"Miguel your sister is coming home, the Bennetts were nice enough to volunteer to throw the party, and you will be there. " "Mijo, maybe you and Charity can talk and work this thing out." 

"Yeah, you're right Charity and I can talk."  

"Good, let's go Luis and Sheridan are here." 

~~

"Sam are you sure about this?" TC watched his oldest friend set up the barbecue. You could of knocked TC over with a feather when he said that Kay and Brian were invited to the event.  

"Yeah, it's a little weird, but he's a good guy, and makes Kay happy." Sam and Brian had talked after the dinner, and he was more accepting of the relationship then he ever thought he would be. " Kay's happiness is what matters, besides he knows I'll kill him, if he hurts her." 

"You're a better man then I am." "I still get angry when I think of Chad going near my girls."

"TC, you know that Chad will be here right."

"Yeah, Eve told me, and as long as he leaves my daughters alone, I'm fine."

"Hey Daddy, Hey Coach Russell." Kay walked into the backyard holding the gate open while Gabe and Brian brought in a cooler. " Where do you want this? "

"Oh right by the door is fine." 

"You heard him boys." Kay waved goodbye before heading inside to help her mother.

"You know Lovely Kay has lost her mystic." Gabe said as he dropped the cooler by the door. " By the way thank you for inviting me Chief Bennet."

'Well, Kay said you'd be a hard worker. " What Kay had actually said was that Gabe Cortez was entertaining, and he had to admit the man did look the part. 

"Isn't that just like Kay, to volunteer people for work, and then go off and play." 

"I HEARD THAT ETHAN." Ay yelled from the opening window and stuck her tongue at her brother.

" Good." Ethan held the fence open while Theresa and Martin made their way into the yard. "Good afternoon everyone." 

" Hey guys, there's the man of the hour my handsome new nephew." Brian gave Theresa a kiss before wave a finger at the little guy tucked into his sisters arms.  " Hey Marty." 

" Step back Mijo, I have him first." Pilar gave a general wave before stepping in front of her daughter and taking the small child." Hola Nieto." 

"And the spoiling begins." Theresa watches as Sam and TC, as while as Brian and Gabe vying for turns with her son, catches Ethan's eye, and smiles. Things are beginning to look up. 

~~

Miguel stands in the front of the door at the Bennetts his family went in the back yard, but he wanted to talk to Charity without the audience. He knocks on the door and tries to find the right words to get her forgiveness. 

" Coming." Kay ran form the kitchen glad she found a way to avoid her mother's tomato soup cake, but her relief was short lived when she saw who was at the door." Miguel everyone is in the back." She left the door open and started walking back to the kitchen when he stopped her.

" Wait, I wanted to talk to Charity." " I think I should talk to you too." 

" Look I can get Charity, but we don't need to speak, this about you and Charity, and I'm only involved because I'm concerned about my family." She stopped him when he opened his mouth." Hold on I'll get her." 

" No need here I am." Charity stepped of the bottom step into the family room, and gave Kay smile as the brunette passed her to go into the kitchen. " What do you want?"

" I think we should begin again." Miguel sat down on the couch, and searched Charity's eyes for a hint of what she was feeling, but could see none. " You were right, I'm confused, and I have no clue what is going on in my head right now, but I could really use a friend." " I know that's unfair, but…."

"No Miguel it's fine, you're right we should begin again, we met and went straight to boyfriend and girlfriend not stopping to really get to know each other or question anything else." " I think we should try to just be friends for a while, and if something happens it does, and if it doesn't it doesn't." She stuck out her hand and smiled when he accepted. " It's a beginning." 

~~

" Well well, if it isn't Jessica Bennet." Drew smiled at the look of shock that crossed the brunettes' face, before her usual disinterested returned.

"Of course it's me, this is my backyard." " May I ask how you ended up here?" Once again Drew looked completely out of place, which was a little strange considering he was wearing clothes similar to Ethan, but her brother managed to look at home, whole the youngest Crane looked like he was slumming. 

Drew asked himself the same question. Half the town seemed to be packed inside the yard, his mother seemed to be sucking up to the woman of the house while Amanda stayed by the tree shooting her ex- fiancé not so subtle hints. " Well, my brother invited us, so here we are."

"Yes here you are, obviously you don't want to be here so why are you staying?" 

" Maybe I like the company?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a grin that woman always told him was sexy, but the grin had no affect on the women, instead she seemed to be on the verge of tears. He followed her eyes and found a nerdy looking blonde boy walk into the yard with an attractive African American girl holding his hand. " Friends of yours?" 

" Yeah kinda." Watching Reese and Simone hold hands brought all the little clues together, the reason they were together so much and the secret looks, they were together. She knew she didn't have a right to be mad, she hadn't ever told Reese she was interested, and she knew that Simone wouldn't hurt her on purpose but the sight still hurt. " I think I want to take a walk." 

" May I join you?"

"Sure." Jessica was heading of the back yard Drew trailing behind when Ethan voice stopped her.

   " Can I have everyone's attention please."? Ethan stepped onto the bench of the picnic table. " I have an announcement to make." 

The crowd quieted and Ethan continued." As you know we're all here to welcome home the newest member of our community Martin Lopez Fitzgerald Jr." The crowd clapped and cheered as Pilar held her grandson, and up proudly. " But were also here for some other reasons." "To welcome my sister Kay and Brian back from their 'island adventure'." He stopped for the cheers and claps. " And finally to celebrate my engagement to the beautiful Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who has graciously agreed to let me spent the rest of my life with her and our son Martin." The crowd was shocked by the announcement, but followed Sam and Pilar lead by starting to congratulate the couple. 

Jessica gave her brother a smile before she lent up against the tree with Drew by her side watching her with concern. She walked out the yard with Drew still following and ended up on the pier. She was happy for Ethan, and Kay, and even Charity seemed to be happy. Everyone seemed to be finding someone and here she was alone on a pier except for Drew Crane. " Do you ever wonder if you'll end up alone?"

The question spooked him, he use to think he'd end up alone, and even told his father that in one of his darkest moments, but Julian had laughed. He said that he was sure Grandfather would find him some nice socialite, that was good for business to keep him company and continue the family name. But as he watched Jessica stare out into the water his realized that he didn't want a nice socialite, he wanted her. She was beautiful and funny, and he could tell that she was attracted to him even thought she pretended otherwise. " No, I know that somewhere out there is the woman I so suppose to spend the rest of my life with." " Maybe she's standing right next to me." 

Jessica knew he was flirting with her, he had been doing since they first met, and she hadn't really thought of him like that, but then she had been wrong before." Maybe." 

Drew gave her smile before he lowered his head to kiss her.

Neither knew that the plastic owl on top of the lamppost was actually a hiding place for Alistair Crane's camera, and that at this very moment the family's patriarch was clenching his fist at the sight of his heir with a commoner, thinking up ways to ruin the blossoming romance.

 Or that some yards away Julian Crane watched the scene with the exact opposite ideas, he looked at the owl aware that he was standing in it's blind spot and that his father probably still thought him dead, but he would soon make his presence felt. He had a lot of wrongs to right, and God help the person that got in his way. " Welcome Home Julian." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

The sequel to the Loser's Club called Penance.


End file.
